A Newsies Legacy
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: The group is back and moving on...find out what happens to Jack, Angel, Media, Mush, Spot, Ace, Dodger and Blink in A Newsies Legacy sequel to A Newsie Was Never Lovlier
1. New Beginnings

**And so yet another story begins! Characters are the same, so uh yeah, refer to cast list below...um no cc for this one bc we're running out of newsies to pair them with and explain how they got there...if the cc reopens at a later date, uh...just read the story! There will be time jumps in this one...so yeah... And thanks to Ducky who helps me write! On to the story!

* * *

**

Cast List (as of December 15, 2006)

**Angelica "Angel/ Acorn" Faith Conlon**

**Age: 21**

**Boyfriend: Jack "Cowboy" Kelly**

**Riley "Dodger" Conlon**

**Age 21 (twin to Angelica)**

**Boyfriend: Blink**

**Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas "Spot" Conlon**

**Age: 19**

**Girlfriend: Jessica "Ace" Blackburn**

**Brittany "Spades" Conlon**

**Age: 17**

**Boyfriend: Skittery**

**Christina "Mouse" Lawson**

**Age: 17**

**Boyfriend: Bumlets**

**Aleisha "Media" Burman**

**Age: 20**

**Boyfriend: Mush**

**Michael "Skittery" Goorjian**

**Age: 17**

**Girlfriend: Spades**

**Trey "Kid Blink or Blink " Parker**

**Age: 21**

**Girlfriend: Dodger**

**Dominic "Bumlets" Lucero**

**Age: 16**

**Girlfriend: Mouse**

**Aaron "Mush" Lohr**

**Age: 21**

**Girlfriend: Media**

**Jack "Cowboy" Kelly**

**Age: 22**

**Girlfriend: Angelica "Angel/Acorn" Conlon**

**Jessica "Ace" Blackburn**

**Age: 18**

**Boyfriend: Spot Conlon**

**Sara "Dreamer" Fairview**

**Age: 16**

**Boyfriend: Les Jacobs**

**Les Jacobs**

**Age: 16**

**Girlfriend: Sara "Dreamer" Fairview**

**David "Mouth" Jacobs**

**Age: 22**

**Girlfriend: unknown**

**Ellie Calahan**

**Age: 22**

**Boyfriend: David Jacobs…though he doesn't know that yet**

It was the two-month anniversary of Media and I moving into our apartment, and I decided to mark the occasion by letting her dye my hair.

"Ah ya shoah ya want hah ta do it?" Jack asked as Media was mixing the dye.

"She's done it before."

"Yeah and your hair turned out great when I trimmed it." Media told him.

"I didn't have a choice." He protested.

"When did she cut ya haih?" Skittery asked.

"When we was in Michigan…dey decided ta 'play' wid me haih while I was sleepin."

"Hehe, if you hadn't fallen asleep outside the door we wouldn't have." I smiled. "Now please don't break anything, we'll be back."

"Can we come?" Mouse asked.

"Sorry Mouse, it's going to be a surprise." I said my eyes flashing.

"Dat's scahy." Spot said.

"Not nearly half as scary as the time you bleached yours." I said turning around.

"You did what?" David asked.

"I was experamentin!"

"No, you thought it was shampoo." Spades said.

"Hehe." I laughed.

"How do you confuse shampoo with hair dye?" Mouse asked.

"He's blind without his contacts in." I said.

"Go dye ya haih, maybe da chemicals'll help stimulate ya brain!"

"Nice one." Mush laughed.

"Ha Ha." I said dryly.

"Acorn, go." Media said behind me.

"I'm goin I'm goin."

Media and I went off into the bathroom and she began to section my hair off. During the process she would hand me the dye bottle while she separated my hair thus causing my hand to be stained with dye. She dyed the bottom half red and the top half black. After letting it sit for the required time we rinsed it out and I began to dry and straighten it.

"Well," I asked her, "What do you think?"

"I likie." She replied.

"Good. Now let's see what everyone else thinks." I said stuffing my hair into a hat and walking out into the living room.

"I tought ya was gonna dye it." Jack said as soon as we walked out.

"Well, in a freak accident…" I started to say as I pulled the hat off and shook out my hair.

"Wow." Echoed throughout the room.

"Ya like it?"

"If it was on anyone else, no, but it works for you." Ellie said.

"Yay."

"It's gonna take me awhile to get used ta it." Jack said.

"You'd better."

"Not like he has a choice." Ace said.

"Hehe. I'm thinking of piercing my lip next." I said to see the reaction.

"Better lip than nose." Mush said.

"I'm not really going to."

"Heya Mush." Spot said looking at him mischievously.

"Not yet Spot, not yet."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mush answered.

"Yeah right."

"Oh are you talking about the thing?" Bumlets asked excitedly.

"Bumlets, shut up!" Spot said.

"Yeah nothing Mush." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's nothing bad."

"Uh huh, says you."

"Me and others."

"Whatever just don't get blood on the carpet."

"We'se ain't doin it tanight." Skittery said.

"Still no blood on the carpet."

"Oh and whoever it was that sneezed on the bathroom mirror, that is gross!" Media said.

"Eww." Ace said.

"Yeah." I added. "At least wipe it off after you sneeze!"

"Where's Blink?" Les asked.

"He went to visit Dodger, again." I said.

"How often does he visit her?" David asked.

"Ev'ry two weeks." Jack said.

"So if not now, when?" Skittery asked.

"I dunno." Spot said.

"If it'll get him to shut up about it, do it now." Mush said.

"Which one of us is doing it?" Bumlets asked.

"Not you." Mush said.

"Why not?"

"You get the second one."

"Ok, cool."

"Yeah it seemed bettah dat way." Spot said.

"So we doin it now?" Skittery asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"For those of which this may concern…it's out of love." Mush said.

"DON'T GET BLOOD ON THE CARPET!!!!" I called from the kitchen.

"We won't!" Spot yelled back.

"GOOD!"

"I gotta see this." Media said running out.

"Suit yourself."

Skittery smiled stood up and walker over to David stood a moment looking at him, and stomped down on his foot.

"OW!" David yelped in pain hopping up and down on one foot. Skittery grabbed him by his shoulders and swung him around so he was no longer leaning against the wall.

"What is with you guys?" David asked bewildered.

"Ya gotta do it ta be a paht of da group." Skittery said raising his hands and signaling David to attack him like Mush did during his fight in Michigan.

"That's' my move." Mush said.

"Ya got if from Swing Kids." Skittery replied.

"Shhh!"

"Da great Mush got his moves from a movie!" Spot laughed. Seeing that he had to fight David said,

"Bring it." Skittery swiftly pushed his shoulder back, put his leg behind David's leg and tripped him. Once down Skittery dropped on the floor next to him and pinned his arms down. David brought his knee up into Skittery's side causing his grip to loosen and David rolled Skittery over his hip. David then straddled Skittery and pinned him for a moment before Skittery brought his leg up and turned so the two were on their sides allowing Skittery to get out from under David and pin him again.

"I aint stoppin till ya pin me." Skittery smiled.

"How long do I have to?" David asked.

"Mush?"

"Um, Spot?"

"10 second count." Spot answered.

"Da 1 apple 2 apple speed oh fastah?" Skittery asked before David pushed him off and pinned his biceps down.

"Da slow vehsoin." Spot said. Skittery began to squirm and lunge but couldn't get free. Mush counted down and Skittery was out.

"Ha." David sighed with relief letting Skittery up.

"Welcome to da coical (circle)." Skittery said hitting David aside the head.

"Hey!" David said.

"Get used ta it." Skittery said.

"Yeah Davie, dis group likes ta get inta fights a lot." Jack chuckled.

"Half the time you start them love." I said walking in.

"Haha." Media laughed.

"Half the time we fight among ourselves, and an occasional outsider." Mush commented.

"Hehe, yeah." I said giggling.

"Do we get initiated to?" Dreamer asked.

"Uh, Media, Ace, Mouse, Spades, help me plot!" I said running into the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have asked." Dreamer said.

"What should we do?" I asked the others huddled in the kitchen with me.

"Not that." Mouse said.

"Yeah, definitely not."

"We can make them wear funny clothes and walk around in the mall." Spades offered.

"You mean like dress them like Goths or something?"

"No, like tacky, mismatched goofy clothes."

"Hm,"

"Or we could make them eat something nasty." And then added after she saw our expressions, "Not like gross nasty, just unpleasant nasty."

"I like that one better, it's not as mean."

"What would we make them eat?" Mouse asked.

"Too bad Dodger's not here." Media said.

"That's true." Spades laughed.

"Um, I'm sure there's something in our fridge that would fall into that category." I said digging through it. After rummaging for a while I came up with Mayonnaise, olives, peanut butter, and cold scrambled egg. We put them all in the blender and made two drinks, one for Dreamer and the other for Ellie. We walked back out into the living room and presented the glasses to the girls.

"Your challenge to be initiated is to drink these, all of it." I said.

"And afterwards try to guess all of what was in there." Media said grinning.

"It looks like vomit." Ellie said.

"It smells like it too." Dreamer said sniffing her glass.

"It's not."

"Either drink that, or we will fight." Media said smiling.

"You'll want to be drinking that." Mush said.

Both girls gulped as they looked at the glasses and then poured them down their throats. It looked like Dreamer was going to throw up a couple of times and Ellie did choke once but they managed to swallow all of it.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING." Ellie said.

"What do you think was in it?" Ace asked.

"It tasted like Mayo, egg chunks, something salty." Dreamer said.

"Yeah like olives and maybe peanut butter or something." Ellie finished.

"Creamy or Crunchy?" Media laughed.

"Both!"

"Welcome to our sick circle of insanity." Media said hugging them.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom." Dreamer asked looking a little green.

"Right through there." I said.

"Thank you." She said dashing in. Soon we heard the sounds of her puking her guts up.

"IS she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"I hope so." Spades said.

"She'll be fine, she just has a weak stomach." Les said.

"Oh, good gravy…" I said.

"So what's gonna happen to me?" Les asked.

"See that guy over there?" Mush asked pointing to Bumlets.

"Yeah."

"That is what is going to happen to you."

"Hi." Bumlets said waving.

"When?"

"Ya don't get ta know." Spot said.

"Okay."

"It wadn't dat bad was it Davie?" Skittery asked.

"Except the part where he stepped on me."

"Well ya got me back when ya kneed me in da ribs, so we'se even."

"All right, babe, I've got work tomorrow so I've got to be going." Mush said getting ready to leave.

"I'll walk you to your car." Media said.

"Aw, my little bodyguard."

"Yeah even though you're the one who could throw me across the room." She laughed.

"Bye everyone!" Mush said walking out the door.

"BYE MUSH!" We all shouted.

"We should go too, Skittery. We have school tomorrow." Spades said.

"Yeah us too." Mouse said indicating to her and Bumlets.

"Almost done!" Ace cheered.

"Come on, I'll walk ya out ta ya cah." Spot said.

"Are you going to run off on me too?" I asked Jack.

"No not yet."

"Good."

"I however, do have to go. And Jack, remember we have that 'thing' tomorrow." David said leaving with Ellie.

"And he's our ride, so bye Angel, bye Jack." Les said as he and Dreamer followed the rest of the crowd.

"Yeah about dat ting." Jack said looking at me.

"Yesh?"

"Well hopefully Dave and I will be able ta agree on it, so I can give ya a sahprise."

"What?"

"Ya'll find out tamarrah."

"Okay, cool." I said smiling.

Jack, Media and I started to play phase 10, and amazingly Jack was the one left behind, not me. We had all made it to Phase 10, which was a first for me. I would have been out the next round had Media laid down all of her cards, winning the game.

"I was one turn from being out!" I said throwing my two cards at her.

"Well when you do win, it'll be a great victory!" She said.

"1 turn!"

"That's happened to me a thousand times, stop whining."

"This is the first time I made it to phase 10!"

"Well you couldn't do it all in one night."

"Yeah yeah."

"Da two a ya ah goofy." Jack said chuckling.

"But you love it."

"Yep."

"If not, you would have gone crazy, or crazier." Media said.

"Being crazy is almost a prerequisite for hanging out with us." I said smiling.

"That's true, take tonight for example, David getting attacked, that was funny."

"Yeah it was."

"I'se just glad dey waited ta do it. Cause I don't tink he woulda gone foh it when dey foist stahted talking bout it."

"When was that?"

"Remembah at da restaurant when you was 'pregnant' and da guys was whisperin in da cohnah?"

"Yeah, is that what they were sniggering about?"

"Clearly."

"Sorry, it's been a long day, my brain is shutting down."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go crash. Nighty Night." She said walking into her bedroom.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I said.

"Yeah I should be goin, I gotta meet Davie at da theatah eahly tamarrah."

"You're going to let me know about this mysterious surprise right?" I asked.

"When da time is right."

"Okay. Night baby."

"Night Angel."

I went to bed and endured yet another day of boring classes. I was very happy when I got out at 3 and finally got to head home. I arrived home to an empty apartment so I decided to take a nap. I awoke to Hyperbole playing from Media's room, which she never listened to unless she was in a good mood. Not being able to drown out the music, I decided to go talk to her.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"The president called and he wants you to be his advisor."

"Lame, no."

"Then what?"

"My car is fixed!!!"

"After 2 months it should be."

"Yeah I didn't know some of those parts were imported, and I kinda put it on the backburner anyway."

"Yeah, so how's the wedding planning coming?"

"Fairly good we're gonna have it in the second to last week of August, not sure of which day though."

"It's gonna be inside right?"

"No it's gonna be outside so the frosting can melt off the cake and I can sweat and get stinky."

"Just makin sure. Do you know what your colors are yet?"

"No, we keep disagreeing."

"Between?"

"Between baby blue and silver and champagne and red."

"Hm…let me guess you want the champagne and red."

"No,"

"Like I said it was a guess."

"See the blue would be relaxing, which I may need. But Mush's idea is really pretty."

"Hm…how about a compromise…baby blue and champagne?"

"I'll run it past him."

"Cool. I do know that I want lavender and pastel yellow."

"Sounds like you."

"Yeah, plus it was in another cousin's wedding and I caught the bouquet and I would like to kinda re-use it…that whole something old something new thing."

"Yeah, I haven't even thought of that concept yet."

"So do you have any of the other bridesmaids?"

"My friend Meg from Michigan, Dodger, one of Mush's cousins, and my little niece as flower girl."

"Cool."

"My sisters and I made a truce that we wouldn't be bridesmaids in each others weddings."

"Oh, interesting."

"It's a Burman thing."

"See, I'm definitely going to have Spades and Dodger in there somewhere."

"And me."

"No…yes duckbutt!"

"Just making sure nutt butt."

"Silly Media. You'll probably end up being my matron of honor."

"Probably?"

"Definitely?"

"There ya go."

"Wow, I wonder if I can work Spot in there somewhere?"

"I'm sure Jack would let him be up there, they are going to be brothers."

"Creepy. And him and Mush are going to be related…"

"We're all going to be connected somehow!"

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"I kinda wish he would hurry up and propose already."

"You are so impatient."

"Well, we've been talking about it a lot lately…and it's like would you just hurry it up already!"

"Oh crap! We have to agree on a wedding song too!"

"Hehe. Do you have one that is special to both of you?"

"Something from Michael Buble."

"Nice."

"Yeah we listened to the whole album in his apartment one time, but don't tell anyone because he'll get embarrassed."

"Hehe, yeah me and Jack listened the High School Musical soundtrack on a trip to ORU once while Blink was conked out."

"I had to bribe Mush to watch it with me."

"It's kinda funny though, because since he's a theater kid like me, we like a lot of the same music."

"That's a good thing."

"You have no idea."

"Hehe, you two are theater people and me and Mush are outdoorsy people."

"Yeah."

"He's still pushing to take a trip to California."

"Really? Why does he want to go so bad?"

"He misses the ocean and surfing."

"Oh, kinda like I'd miss Texas if I ever left."

"Yeah, I think it's the homestate thing."

"Yeah Jack misses New York."

"You know it'd be lame, if I went to Cali for a while and left you or if you went to New York and left me. So, we should plan our trips so we'll both be gone in the same week."

"What trips?"

"Jack is going to want to go back and visit New York, and he'll want you to go with him. And Mush wants me to go with him to California."

"Since when have you been planning this?"

"I haven't the thought just came, I've been planning a wedding woman!"

"Oh, that's your excuse then?"

"It's true, I just thought of it."

"I know, I'm just messin with ya!"

"So Medda, will kinda be like your mom."

"Not another one!"

"Three's the lucky number."

"Three?"

"She doesn't do it around you, but my mom has taken you in."

"Probably a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because mine is more than enough!"

"Yeah yours definitely has that nurturing nature about her."

"You're telling me."

"OH that would work!"

"What would?"

"The baby blue and the champagne, because I can have the bridesmaids in the baby blue."

"Wow that was random."

"You will see how stressful this is, I dream about wedding planning now."

"Yeikes…you wanna help me when the time comes?"

"What you don't want your mom to?"

"Hell no, she'd take over and it'd be like her wedding not mine."

"My mom is the opposite."

"Good for you."

"Yep."

"My mom had mine planned out when I turned 14."

"My mom wants nothing to do with her kids weddings, because she used to be a cake decorator for weddings."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah."

"My mom wanted this whole Jewish wedding thing going on…and it would be fine…IF I WERE JEWISH!!!! But no, I'm Irish…"

"Your mom is funny."

"And a little bit annoying at times. I had a bat mitzvah for cryin out loud."

"I think it runs in a mother's veins to be weird."

"Does that mean when we actually have kids we're going to get even more weird?"

"I think our weirdness will shift into different forms, but it will increase."

"Oy Vey!"

"Yeah and I heard that after you have a kid the texture of your hair changes."

"I heard that your shoe size goes up."

"I'm already a 7, I don't want to get any bigger."

"Same here…7 ½ is good enough for me."

"Oh and then having to buy maternity clothes, ugh."

"At least they're making them cuter now."

"That's true."

"Do you think I'll make a good mom?"

"No I think you're going to drown your kids in a bathtub."

"Mm"

"I think what happened to Josh is not going to happen to you again."

"You really think so?"

"Hon, I know so."

"I don't know if I could deal with that again. I mean it's different when it's your baby brother, and your own child."

"Yes there is a difference and there is also a resounding truth that it was not your fault."

"Okay…"

"No it's not okay, because you don't believe that it's not your fault."

"No reverse psychology, please!"

"It's not, if it was I'd be saying that it was your fault."

"I know, I'm saying don't go there."

"I wasn't going to."

"Okay, good."

"Why haven't you forgiven yourself?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"IS it because you think you don't deserve forgiveness?"

"Maybe."

"Or that in asking for forgiveness you would have to admit that you didn't prevent it."

"I think it's more that."

"Do you know why you didn't prevent it?"

"I wanted to play."

"Because you couldn't have."

"No, it was one of those, I didn't see the point of cleaning up then because I was just going to drag it back out anyway."

"You were a child, you're not one now."

"How good of you to notice."

"Have you noticed?"

"No, I just thought I was tall for being 6, yes I noticed."

"Then you know, that your way of thinking from then to now has changed and it wasn't your fault."

"Yes I know that in my head…it's just getting the rest of me to believe it."

"You can't let the guilt and pain stay in your heart, you have to give it away."

"Yeah. You know what's funny, I never said goodbye to him."

"Maybe it's time you do that."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to the cemetery…uh if Jack calls, tell him to call my cell."

"I'll be praying for you, and drive safely."

"Don't I always…don't answer that."

"Yeah."

"Bye Med." I said grabbing my keys and going to the cemetery. I drove through the myriads of tombstones until I found the one for my baby brother. I parked the car, was I really going to do this? Well, it was now or never. I got out and walked to the tiny little grave.

_Joshua Ryan Conlon_

_1986-1989_

_"Gone but not forgotten"_

"Hey Joshie," I said sitting in the grass. "I know you're not really here, but it'll do. I've kept you with me all these years, but not in the way you would have wanted. I've remembered you with guilt, pain and you would have wanted to be remembered with joy, and peace and good things that I haven't let myself feel. I guess I didn't want to let you go, I still don't, but I need to. I'm sorry I've failed you, I tried to make up for it by protecting the others, but sometimes it hurts them more than it helps. Sometimes I wonder what kind of person you would be. But then I already know that you would have been strong, positive, and my baby brother." I said as tears started to flow freely, to where I could barely choke out the words. "I love you and I'm letting you go, along with my pain. And I promise that when I think of you it'll be of your life, and the example you set for me. Bye Joshie." As I said those final words, sobs started racking my chest to the point that I could barely breathe. I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing. I looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. I said goodbye one last time and drove away. I was half way home when Jack called my cell.

"Hello?" I answered trying to wipe away the tears, not that he could see them.

"Ya okay Angel."

"I will be."

"Is it affectin ya too much ta drive?"

"Close, but no."

"Well uh I was wonderin, if ya let me see ya tanight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, if ya wanted ta be alone or sumptin."

"No if there's anyone I need right now it's you."

"Aight, where ah ya?"

"Uh, about 10 minutes away."

"Aight, I'll wait heah den."

"You're already there?"

"Yeah, me battahy (battery) was getting low so I stopped in ta see if I could use Media's chahgah."

"Oh, well I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be heah."

"Bye."

"Bye Angel." He said hanging up. I frantically tried to stop crying to no avail, the harder I tried to stop, the harder I cried. About 10 minutes later I pulled up to the apartment and attempted to make myself look half alive at least before going in.

"I'm back!" I called opening the door.

"Hey, Media took off cause ona hah bruddahs is visitin."

"Oh. Okay."

"She said ya can talk latah if ya want, and told me if I said anyting stupid she'd kill me latah."

"Sounds like something she'd say."

"Yeah, she didn't wanna go, but I told hah I could help, or try to anyway."

"Thanks."

"So ah, did ya do what ya needed ta do?"

"Yeah." I nodded as fresh tears started spilling.

"Come heah My Angel." He said hugging me.

"I feel like I just pulled the plug." I sobbed.

"Ya did da opposite."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ya let him go and in fohgivin yaself, ya stahtin ya life anew."

"Oh."

"So, it's da opposite of pullin da plug."

"MM."

"Yeah."

"Let me go get comfy, I'll be right back." I said retreating to my room. I came back out a short time later wearing pj pants and big t-shirt with my hair in a messy bun, wearing my glasses and slippers.

"I kinda like da look." Jack said as I plopped down next to him.

"You'd better get used to it…" I said.

"I can."

"Good."

"So uh da theatah's comin along good."

"Yay."

"Davie, Ellie, and I decided on what we'se gonna do foist."

"Oh really what?"

"Guys and Dolls."

"When you see a guy  
Reach for stars in the sky  
You can bet that he's doin it for some doll." I started singing.

"Dat would be da one."

"There's more than one?"

"No."

"Okay."

"And uh, me sahprise foh ya and da play kinda walk hand in hand."

"What?"

"Well I promised ya an audition, and we need new faces foh da stage."

"Y-you want me to audition?"

"I was tinkin eiddah Adelaide or Sarah."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"THANK YOU!" I squealed hugging him.

"I'se just glad ta see ya smile."

"You're so good to me."

"I'se gonna be ya husband, I bettah be."

"Good point."

"But ya gotta bring it when ya audition, which I'm shoh ya will."

"Of course. Do you know who you want to play the other leads?"

"Ah, we'se checkin inta some leads."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nah I can't tell ya evryting."

"Pwease" I said batting my eyelashes.

"I'd be in it."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"But ya don't know what charactah."

"Which one?"

"I ain't gonna tell ya!"

"You my dear are impossible, but I love you anyway."

"Oh, why tank ya."

"So when is it?"

"Ya got time."

"How much time?"

"A month."

"Okay. I'll have to start dancing again."

"Aight."

"Yep yep."

"So will I."

"Hehe. If ya ever wanna practice together, you're more than welcome to."

"I'll probably take ya up on dat offah."

"In the meantime, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Why coitainly."

"Um, what do you want to watch?" I asked as I moved over to the vastly smaller DVD collection.

"How about da Equilibrium?"

"I love how you support my baleheadishness."

"I wanna watch it cause it's a cool movie, I don't cah who da actah is."

"Fine then be that way!"

"Smaht mouth."

"I was a smart mouth when you met me."

"And ya was a good tahget." He said tossing a pillow at me.

"Still am apparently." I said rubbing my head.

"It would appeah so."

"You're a dork."

"So ah ya."

"Yeah yeah." I said plopping down on the couch. Jack and I cuddled up next to each other and watched the movie. He started tickling me so I grabbed his hands so he couldn't and for some reason I didn't let go. He started to lean in and we started kissing when Media bursts through the door with her brother.

"Oh um this Jack, Jack take a break from your make out session-" Media was saying.

"Media!" I scolded.

"And meet my brother Caleb."

"Sup." Jack said.

"Hey." Caleb nodded.

"Hi Caleb." I said moving away from Jack.

"How's it goin?" Caleb asked smirking.

"Good."

"I can see that." I cleared my throat after he said that.

"Okay, I'm going to show Caleb around Texas and I'll be home tonight so if you're going to be all makey-outy do it in your room." Media said grabbing a snack out of the cupboard and heading toward the door. Caleb chuckled at her comment and I understood where she got her sense of humor.

"That was embarrassing." I told Jack.

"It wasn't dat bad." Jack smiled.

"No it wasn't that bad but it was still pretty bad."

"So."

"So what?"

"Shall we continue?"

"We shall, where we again?"

"Heah." He said kissing me.

"Oh that's right." Jack and I had a make out session similar to which I use to make fun of Media for having. I had made us dinner and we were finishing eating when Dodger called me.

"Hello." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey sis." She responded.

"Hi."

"So, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Oh, I guess that depends on one's interpretation."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, well okay that's a lie."

"Yeah."

"Okay before you can yell, I'm going to tell you how it happened and then give you the news

"Wha- oaky."

"So Blink and I had gone out last weekend and I came back to campus late earning me an early curfew. And I ."

"You didn't obey it did you?"

"I tried and did pretty good, but then Blink came back to visit and we stayed out all night."

'Dodger!"

'We didn't do anything. This isn't the end you can't yell yet!"

"Then hurry it up."

"So after disobeying the early curfew rule I got campused which means I could go to classes and the cafeteria. And that was it."

"And?"

"It's an impossible rule."

"Uh huh."

"So I was being good."

'When?"

"Shush up. Anyway, Blink came to visit and we really wanted to see each other but I couldn't leave so he came to me…"

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't let him in your room."

"No I didn't I let him the window."

"Dodger."

"It would have been fine but then someone walked in and saw him and I got in trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"At this point, it wouldn't be worth the trouble of trying to appeal to the deans to get back in, so dad told me I need to shape up and until I fully understand what I did I'm not allowed in the house."

"Fine come over."

'Thank you Angel."

"But I'm warning you one word about me and Jack and you're sleeping at Blink's actually you'll stay here you'd just be on the floor."

"You won't regret this Angel!"

"Yeah I'm sure I will." Just then I heard a knock at the door." Is that you?"

"Yes and my bag is heavy, will you please open the door? "

"Open it yourself it's unlocked." I said.

"Fine." She said hanging up and coming in. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Dodgah." Jack welcomed her. I got some extra blankets out for her and she made her bed on the couch. Jack and I took a walk around the block before kissing goodbye. I returned to the apartment to find Dodger clonked out on the couch so I went to bed


	2. I love Weddings!

**Heya, so here's the next chapter!!! I would like to take this oportunity to say that I do not own Guys and Dolls or Newsies, though I did get the movie for my 21 b-day...woot! anyway please review...I like to hear what people think.**

**buglegirl1899-thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it so far!**

**Ducky who helps me write this-thanks chica!**

* * *

FOUR MOTHS LATER.

Time flew by, I got the part of Adelaide, and Jack was Sky. The similarities of the two were uncanny, both liked to gamble, well Jack hadn't in awhile, and both were involved with a church girl. The theater had taken off and was making a mark on the theater world, the play was also getting a lot of attention and I began to get use to seeing the huge crowds waiting to see me and the others perform. Media and Mush's wedding plans had also come together finally, and the day was soon approaching. Dodger was allowed back in the house but she was now working at the hotel full time since she wasn't going to school and was paying a small rent to my parents. I was working part time at the theater but was scheduled to be working there full time soon. Media and Mush had settled to honey moon in the Bahamas and Mush had his mom come stay in the hotel because they had needed help with the wedding planning. It was a Friday night and I had been waiting for this night for a month, the occasion was Media's bachelorette party. It started by Dodger, Ace, me, Spades, Ellie, Dreamer, her sisters Abigal and Spring all going to her work and taking her to the mall. Now this wouldn't have been such a big deal but we all dressed up like Goths before going into the mall which Media loved. After taking funny pictures we went back to our apartment and watched funny childhood videos, gave her necessary gifts that Mush would like and drank virgin margaritas since over half of the group was under 21.

"I love you guys." Media smiled as we lounged around the apartment feeling sleepy and goofy since it was 4am.

"We love you too Media." I said.

"Who would have thought you'd be the first to marry." Dodger said eyeing Media's ring.

"Yeah, but I beat you." My cousin Spring smiled who had been married for 4 years.

"Well you are the oldest." Spades pointed out.

"Wow, things have gone by so fast, Media is getting married, Angel is a star, the business is taking off." Ellie said.

"Speaking of taking off, when are you and David going to be official?' Dreamer asked.

"Uh, it's I don't know."

"Does Mush need to talk to him? Because he's good at it." Media volunteered.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Does he know you like him that much?" I asked seeing Ellie's annoyance regarding David's lack of incentive.

"I thought so but maybe I need to be more clear."

"Are you flirting?" Abigal asked.

"Oh, they flirt!" Mouse giggled.

"What?"

"Okay David is special, he'll catch on." I said wanting to avoid a disagreement.

"So have ya'll ever had popcorn and Mike n Ikes?" Ace asked.

"No can't say that I have."

"Oh I had them at college." Dodger said growing excited over the salty yet sweet treat her and Ace were running to the kitchen to make.

"Don't' make a mess!"

"Hehe." Spades laughed.

"What?"

"You are such a mom."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"How does Jack do with you liking to keep everything clean?" Ellie asked.

"I don't keep everything clean, it's ju-"

"You got that right." Media jested.

"Shush you, no I just think if you make a mess you should clean it up. And Jack agrees."

"Yeah Bumlets, when we go out to eat and he's chewing gun he'll put it on the side of his plate and chew it again after we're done eating." Mouse said.

"And you think it's cute." Abigal smirked.

"I… " Mouse trailed off not being able to defend herself.

"Oh, one time Les forgot we had school and came to class late with his pants unzipped." Dreamer told us as she laughed.

"Wow." I said.

"The orange cat." We heard Spades say. We all looked at her to find she was talking in her sleep. We all began to laugh and after awhile went to bed ourselves. I awoke to Abigal and Media talking over coffee, another trait I realized Media got from her family. I pitter pattered into the kitchen and got some orange juice.

"Good for you being healthy." Abigal teased.

"Huh?" I asked still groggy from the little sleep I had gotten.

"Silly nutt butt." Media smiled.

"I hope Jack remembers to clean his shoes." I said thinking aloud.

"Oh yes…she looked deeply into his hazel eyes as they shimmered with his love for her, her heart began to race as he leaned in close to her and she melted as there lips touched and softly kissed." Media narrated in a soap opera voice referring to a time she walked in on me and Jack kissing after a performance in the theater.

"Media shut up!"

"Hhehehehhehe."

"Wow, no more coffee for you." Abigal said taking Media's coffee away.

"It's gonna be a long day I need it!"

"That's true."

"Speaking of which don't we need to set some stuff up still at the church?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Media said getting up and heading for the shower. Soon all the girls were up and left to get ready for the day or help the preparations. I went to the church with Media and left her after her mom arrived figuring they would want to talk. I made my rounds around the building making sure everything was in order and snuck in a snack in the kitchen since I was starving. The sanctuary was decked out in beautiful baby blue and champagne streamers and Mush and Media had again compromised with the reception area where the tables had white lace cloths draped over them and a vase of a single red rose placed as center pieces on the tables. I then made my way to the sound booth and found that the CD with their song on it wasn't there. I was debating weather to tell Media that the track was AWOL or start rummaging for it when Spot came up.

"Angel, whaddaya doin?"

"Looking for their wedding song?" I said sheepishly.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean that the CD with the music on it is AWOL!"

"How long has it been missin?"

"Uh, since last night."

"Dat ain't good."

"Ya think?"

"Have ya told Media?"

"No, not yet I'm not sure if I should, she's stressed out enough as it is."

"What about Mush?"

"He scares me."

"Mush scahs ya?"

"If he'd pinned you to a table you would be scared of him too!"

"Dere ain't any tables heah foh him ta pin ya on."

"What do you call those!?" I asked pointing to the reception area.

"Well he ain't dere, derefoh dere ain't no tables where he is."

"True."

"Do ya need me ta talk ta him?"

"Would you?"

"Fine. Just keep lookin foh it."

"No problem there."

"Aight if I ain't back in ten minutes, staht plannin me funeral." Spot gulped.

"WHAT?"

"I'se just jokin, I hope. I hope ya ain't dis bad when ya get mahhied." He grumbled leaving the area.

"Come here little CD…" I said trying to coax it out of hiding.

Spot found Mush in the sanctuary looking over things. He took a breath and walked over to Mush to tell him the news.

"Heya Mush."

"Hey Spot."

"Uh, we'se got a little problem…"

"There's always a little problem."

"Well uh da reception CD…uh it's missin."

"You mean the one with our song on it is missing?"

"Dat would be da one, yes."

"So, ach, crap."

"I'se sahhy, uh we'se lookin foh it dough."

"Ok, um, where was the last place anyone saw it?"

"Last night…in da techie booth…thing."

"And it's not there now?"

"Angel said it was missin."

"If Angel found that out, then why are you the one telling me?"

"We flipped a coin and I lost."

"I'm not going to get mad, it's not the end of the world." Mush said clenching his fists.

"I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!!!!" I yelled running in, the CD in my hand.

"You found it?" Mush asked.

"No I thought I would get your hopes up before I dash them to pieces, yes I found it!"

"Any other day, I'd threaten to do something to you, but not today."

"Good because then Media would be short one maid of honor."

"Yeah, so I noticed that Jack looked a little annoyed at the rehearsal when Jason was escorting you."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd be okay with it considering the play we just did, but whatever."

"Just so long as they don't start a scene, they'll be fine."

"I'll keep Jack in check."

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on Jason."

"Why do you say that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Jason is one who likes to fly by the seat of his pants."

"Oh, if he tries anything with me, Jack will be the least of your worries."

"Nah he won't start anything with you."

"Good."

"All right, I will take this and put it where it is supposed to be." Mush said grabbing the CD.

"Heya Mush, Don't trip when ya walk down da aisle." Spot laughed.

"I'm more worried about Angel." Mush laughed.

"HEY!"

"Out of the two of us you're more likely to trip."

"Yeah but everybody's gonna be watchin you!"

"Are you purposely trying to freak me out?"

"Yes he is." I said.

"What it's da only safe time ta do it, he's gonna be gone foh a week."

"True."

"I'm not gone yet." Mush said tackling Spot.

"Um, don't hurt each other, because Media will kill you for getting beat up on your wedding day." I said watching them brawl.

"Haha, that's a funny sight." Media's dad chuckled as he walked up next to me.

"Yeah, it won't be if they hurt each other."

"A little rough housing never hurt anything."

"That is true."

Just then my mom found us.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" she said getting teary eyed.

"You are so weird." I said under my breath.

"So Maggie, I hear your house is getting empty."

"My girls are all growing up." She said grabbing me.

"And the boy's not?" My uncle said nodding to Spot.

"Well, he is, but he's not ready to leave yet."

_"Hehe, that's what you think."_ I smiled inwardly.

"So Angelica, since Aleisha's going to be moving out, who will you be rooming with?"

"Uhm, actually, Sean was thinking about it." I said.

"Oh that'll be good for him."

"Yeah. Plus Dad feels better about me living on my own."

"And when is he leaving?" My mom asked shocked at the news.

"Uh as soon as I get back from New York."

"Why are you going there?" My uncle asked.

"Well, my boyfriend is going on business that I'm involved in and he wants me to come." I said eyeing my mom.

"You'll have fun there, probably go shopping or whatever it is that you and Aleisha always do."

"Yeah, we're pretty much going to stay around Broadway though."

"Take pictures." My mom said hitting me.

"I was going to." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Looks like this is where the party is at." Jason said walking up.

"I, uh, need to go find Jack." I said quickly disappearing.

I walked into the hallway and really did start looking for him. It was time for the wedding party to start getting ready. I found Blink heading towards the men's room where they were getting changed and stopped him.

"Hey Blink have you seen Jack?"

"Who?"

"Jack…"

"Nah I'se just live wid im but I aint nevah seen im befoh."

"Smartass."

"Hehe. Ya he's in dere."

"Tell him to clean his shoes."

"Holy crap he was right!"

"What?"

"We made a bit on wheadda oh not ya'd say dat."

"Cute cute."

"Yeah I'll tell im."

"Thank you."

"Wheah is Mush?"

"Um, he's wrestling with Spot."

"Oh we'se sent Jason ta find im and he nevah came back."

"Oh that's because he's standing in there."

"Could ya tell dem ta get in heah already?"

"I can try, I can't promise he'll listen."

"Tanks Angel."

"You're welcome." I then went back to the sanctuary where I found Spot, Mush and Jason talking and laughing.

"Hey um Blink is getting worried about ya'll." I said walking up to them.

"Oh yeah I was suppose to get you two to go get ready." Jason said.

"Somebody's got a short attention span."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Someone is-"

"Thanks Angel lets go guys." Mush said giving Jason a sharp look.

"Hehe." I laughed seeing Mush defend me. I went to the girls dressing room and tripped over someone's shoe when I walked into the room.

"AHH!" I screeched. "What the heck?"

"Angelica…" my Aunt Karen warned. She hated swearing.

"Sorry, but that hurt!" I said rubbing my ankle.

"You're not hurt are you?" Dodger asked.

"Only my pride." We were all crowding around the mirror putting our makeup on when I noticed Media looking uncertain. Her mom then left the room to make sure everything was in order.

"You okay Media?" I asked pulling her aside.

"I'm freaking out!" she hissed not wanting anyone to hear.

"Why?"

"What if I'm not supposed to be with him?"

"Sweetie I think if that was the case something would have happened by now, you've been dating him what 5 years?"

"What if this is the something? And it's 2 years!"

"Wh-te uh. I meant before now. Cleary he's thought this through."

"How do you know?"

"He asked to marry you didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"That means he's thought it through."

"I don't know why I'm like this but … gah I hate being nervous!"

"Are you always like this when you're nervous?"

"Ya know how when we go on trips I like to triple check everything to make sure it's okay? This is like 50 times worse."

"Oy Vey."

"How's my eye liner?"

"Fine. Just like you."

"Hehe."

"There we go."

"You and Jack are soo much alike."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"He talked to me once and I smiled and he gave me that same response."

"Because you're usually not like this."

"Right, okay, I am calm."

"Yes you are."

"What if I trip?"

"You won't that's my job. You can trip in my wedding."

"I don't want you to trip."

"I won't I'm just playing. Breath child breath."

"I am breathing….I need to relax, make me laugh."

"I can't do that on command."

"PLEASE????"

"Oh all right fine. Okay remember the time we were in Target, you had to buy "feminine products", and you ran and grabbed them while I was standing with the cart and you threw them in right as I moved because there was a guy coming so I had to move. And you almost hit him in the face with them. You remember?"

"Oh yeah, hehe, that wow you didn't let me live it down for a month."

"Hehehe. That was me."

"Cool, I'll think of that during the ceremony and randomly start laughing."

"Better then crying."

"Unless they're tears of joy."

"True. Okay, you ready?"

"Wait, need lip gloss."

"Hurry!"

"All right gheez." We dashed to our spot outside the sanctuary and waited for the music. The first strains of The Bridal March filled the air, signaling us to start moving down the aisle. We began our slow march down to the alter where the groomsmen stood waiting. We got there and paused a moment for the track to restart as Media began walking down. She stood in the doorway wearing a white halter that came to a "V" and laced up above a simple flared skirt with a short flowing train. Her hair was pinned up with loose ringlets hanging down, framing her face. Her bouquet consisted of pink roses tied together with strands of white and champagne colored silk. She seemed to float down the aisle and seemed to be completely at peace, which was the polar opposite of how she was a few short minutes ago when I had left her. She got to the altar and the pastor asked her dad, "Who gives this woman away?" to which her dad replied.

"I do." He said giving Media a kiss on the cheek before giving her to Mush.

The two walked up to the stage and stood in front of the pastor who started a sermon on what it meant to love each other and what it meant to be married.

_"Note to self, get a different pastor."_ I thought to myself because it seemed to lag.

"And now for the vows, Aaron would you like to say anything to Aleisha?" Mush nodded.

"I, Aaron, take you, Aleisha, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"And do you Aleisha have anything to say to Aaron?" The pastor asked. Media nodded as well, biting her lip.

"I Aleisha, take you Mu-er Aaron to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

I tried my hardest not to laugh when she almost called him Mush. The pastor then got to the important part of the wedding.

"Do you Aaron Gabriel Lohr take Aleisha to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mush replied.

"And do you Aleisha Marie Burman take Aaron to be lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Media smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Texas and the Holy Trinity, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride." It was then Mush who smiled before kissing Media.

"And now presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Lohr." The pastor said to a thunderous applause. The cameras flashed as Media and Mush exited the sanctuary, followed by the rest of us.

_"So help me if Jason tries to hit on me I'm going to stab him in the eye with my fork."_ I thought as we walked down the aisle. The wedding party made their way into the reception area first when Media was able to escape and come over to me for a second.

"Hey, we're seating the bridesmaids on my side of the table and the groomsmen on Mush's side so you don't have to sit by Jason."

"You are a life saver."

"However we do have to take a butt load of pictures before we eat and you will most likely have to stand with him then."

"Ugh." I shuddered.

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"I swear yesterday he tried to grab my butt!"

"That wouldn't surprise me, he seems fairly spastic."

"Yeah it doesn't really surprise me, but my butt is the property of someone else."

"It's okay, Mush and him were wrestling and Mush beat the crap out of him, so if he tries anything it will be taken care of."

"Yay. I'm gonna miss you!"

"You're going to be in New York, you'll be preoccupied."

"But you won't be living with me anymore!"

"No, I will be replaced by a 19 year old boy."

"Yeah that despises my boyfriend."

"Nuh uh, they haven't fought in ages."

"Spot also hasn't walked in on us making out, like you did several times."

"Well maybe you should hang a tie outside the door so I know to knock really loud."

"I didn't think you'd be home that early."

"Well now you know what to do for Spot, because he won't laugh about it."

"Aye."

"Angel, Media, we have to take pictures!" Dodger yelled.

"We're coming!"

"I swear there were times when I thought she was going to rip my ring off."

"Hehe, now that she's taken over my old job, she's happy…she spends all day everyday with Blink."

"That hotel is like a match making service."

"Yeah it is…weird."

"Stop talkin so we can take da pictahs!" Spot yelled.

"Would you be patient?"

"I'm hungry, no!"

"You're always hungry!"

"And you two are going to be living together."

"I'm never going to have food, between him and Jack!"

"Eat it on the way there."

"I can only eat so much in one sitting, unlike the bottomless pit over there."

"Babe, Angel, come on." Mush said walking over.

"Fine."

"Lead the way baby." Media said.

"I intend to."

"What don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Uh, you didn't trip good for you."

"No, but your wife over here almost called you the wrong name."

"Technically they're both his names. And that was really embarrassing."

"But funny."

"My wife…huh." Mush thought out loud.

"What are you rambling about?"

"It's just new."

"And a little weird…"

"Yeah, I'm not, well I haven't been single for quite a few years, but now I'm definitely not!" Media said grinning.

"I think she's going to have that grin plastered on her face for at least a month." I said.

"Oh, you might want to talk to creepy Jason." Media told Mush.

"Why?"

"He grabbed Acorn's butt at the rehearsal."

"Yeah, that was why Jack was glaring at him."

"All right, I'll handle him."

"Thank you."

"How is it you two are close anyway?" Media asked.

"We did a lot of crazy things together when we were kids, but he was always there."

"Oh"

"Just so long as no one gives him Corona, he's good."

"Note to self, burn the beer!"

"That's why there's no alcohol at the wedding."

"Ah, smart one ya got here Media." I said in my best Aussie accent.

"I think so too." She said mimicking me.

"You'd think after all these years I'd be used to you two doing that." Mush said.

"Well, get used to it, because we're going to keep doing it." I said laughing as we walked up to take the pictures.

"You're not going to talk to our kids like that are you?" Mush asked Media.

"No, I'll use my English accent on them."

"Wow,"

WE endured what seemed like an eternity of photography and were finally released to eat. The time for speeches came and Jason's was surprisingly well and I followed up with sound advice and a funny story. The rest of the evening was spent dancing the night away until they left for the Bahamas on their honeymoon.

On the way home Jack and I finally got to spend some time together.

"You look good in a tux." I told him.

"It's choking me."

"Eeh. Yeah, I feel like this thing is going to fall off of me." I said indicating to my mid-calf length, spaghetti strapped, baby blue silk dress.

"But it didn't."

"No thank the Lord on high."

"Hehe,"

"What?"

"Nah, it ain't propah foh me ta say."

"Jack, you've known me for 8 months, you should know by now that proper isn't really in my vocabulary."

"Aight, and I only say dis cause ya drivin and ya can't hoit me."

"Will you get on with it?"

"I don't tink it'd be a bad ting if it fell off now."

"Wow. I think that was a rare embarrassing moment not caused by my family."

"Ya said I could tell ya."

"Yeah, just so long as it doesn't leave the car."

"It won't."

"When are we leaving for New York?"

"Uh tammarrah noonish."

"Okay, what time do we need to leave?"

"Da plane leaves at 12:30, we should be dere an hour befoh, so bout 9:30."

"Okay, so get up at 9 then."

"Yep."

"Cause after today, I need all the sleep I can get."

"Yeah Dreamah said ya was up pretty late."

"Yeah…Spades started talking in her sleep."

"Davie snohs."

"Ew"

"He ain't woise dan Spot dough."

"Yeah needless to say, if his snoring doesn't get any better, I'll smother him in his sleep! I feel sorry for the girl he marries!"

"Yeah one night when we was all hangin out, Ace actually slept trough his snohin."

"Wow."

"Yeah she sleeps deepah dan you do."

"Only once I'm out, and then you just have to turn the light on to wake me up."

"Yeah, so dat means we gotta move Media's stuff inta Mush's apahtment when we get back."

"And move Spot's in."

"Who needs da gym when ya movin."

"Yeah, oh that reminds me…uh we need to be more careful about making out in the living room. Spot won't laugh at it like Media did."

"Oh he won't laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh like Media did."

"She laughed even more after you left. And no he won't…at all."

"Aight."

"Sorry, I just want to keep you around for a while."

"Yeah, I'd invite ya ovah ta me place moh but Blink and Dodgah ah always dere."

"Don't they see each other enough at work?"

"Apahantly dey'se goin foh da 24/7 approach."

"Ah…that doesn't surprise me in the least."

"So do ya have any food? Cause da dancing made me hungry."

"Babe, I had a house full of girls last night, no I don't have any food. We'll stop somewhere."

"Ya know ya goils always seem so propah, but ya eat like no oddah!"

"We get hungry…"

"Ya like mini voisions a Spot or sumptin."

"Or something."

"Aight where we gonna eat?"

"How about Taco Bueno?"

"Aight."

WE got our food and headed home where we ate and went to bed before getting up the next morning at 9 to catch a flight to New York.

We caught our flight on time and survived the flight even though there were several children crying and screaming the entire time. As soon as we got our bags and headed to our hotel Jack commented on the screaming children.

"We ain't nevah havin kids!"

"I don't really think there's anything we can do love."

"What does dat mean?"

"That if God wants you to have a kid, you're going to have a kid."

"But not dose kids."

"No, please for the love of all that is holy no!"

"So when we have kids, how ah we gonna discipline dem?"

"Uh, how about we cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"Aight."

"So how many do you want?"

"How bout we cross dat bridge when we come to it?"

"Dork. If we have a boy, I want to name him after my brother."

"Spot?"

"No, I am not going to give my kid four names. Joshua Ryan."

"I can live wid dat."

"I'm glad. Because then he would have four names."

"Yes we'se established dat."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is there a specific name you want to name a child?"

"Roba."

"What?"

"Afta growin up in da family ya did, I figgahed ya'd be used ta sahcasm by now."

"I'm tired. But seriously."

"Me muddah's foist name was Charity, so sumptin wid dat in dere."

"Hmm. Like Isabelle Charity?"

"Dat's catchy."

"I think it is."

"Aight let's go sight seein befoh we go ta da meetin."

"Sounds good to me. I miss this place."

"Ya bruddah told me bout a pahk ya used ta play in when ya was kids."

"I'm surprised he remembered it, he was only 2."

"Well his muddah had ta help im."

"Now that sounds like Spot."

"Anyway. Let's go check it out."

"Cool."

"To da subway."

"The one thing I DON'T miss." I said as we squeezed into the subway.

"How can ya not like da subway?"

"I'm claustrophobic in crowds."

We spent the rest of the day sightseeing places that we had known growing up before heading to the business meeting that we were there for. After the meeting, we went to dinner and headed back to our hotel to sleep. I woke up the next day to Jack singing in the shower. I tried going back to sleep but his singing was so loud I was surprised that my family back home couldn't hear it.

"Good mornin Angel!" He said when he came out.

"Too early!" I grumbled pulling the pillow over my head.

"Aight ya can sleep foh a few moh hours while I visit some friends, or ya can come wid me."

"Are these the ones that you always talk about?"

"I talk about alla dem."

"I meant the main ones, Crutchy, Boots, Pie Eater, Dutchy, Snoddy, et cetera."

"Dey would be da ones."

"Are you kidding, I finally get to meet these people? Heck yes I'm going." I said crawling out of bed.

"Then hurry up bed head."

"Shut up." I said pegging him with a pillow.

"Ya so abusive."

"Don't even go there!"

"Whatevah, get in da showah befoh ya kill me."

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"I dunno, cause ya tiahed and grumpy?"

"Am not."

"I'll take ya woid foh it."

I got in and out of the shower and a short time later we left to go meet Jack's friends over lunch.

"Ya wanna go ta da theatah?"

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Aight, let's go."

"Yay, off to see where you grew up."

"Yep, got a lotta memries dere."

"I hear ya. I think we visited every childhood memory I had here yesterday."

"Guess we need ta make some new ones."

"Already have."

"Ya say dat now."

"Yes indeed I do…what are you doing?"

"I'se just-what ah ya talkin bout?"

"You have been fiddling with something in your pocket all day!"

"Dat's because it's uh, delivery dat I have ta give ta someone and I wanna make shoh nuttin happens to it."

"Oh do we need to go somewhere else before the theater?"

"Nah, da theatah is da spot."

"Okay." I said as we entered the building.

"Aight so, let's begin in da dressin room."

"Okay…what is this the grand tour?"

"As a mattah a fact yep."

"Oh okay."

"I remembah I was rushin befoh a show and I stabbed me eye and it got all red."

"Ow. What did you miss with your mascara?"

"Eyelinah."

"Oh even worse."

"Yeah foh a second Medda tought I was doin drugs cause it was all glazed ovah and bloodshot."

"That is funny."

"Yep, and ovah heah we have what we call da dungeon undah da stage."

"That's what we call ours too." I giggled.

"I tink it's a univahsal ting."

"Yeah."

"And let's go upstaihs ta da private booths."

"Okay, lead on."

"Aight."

WE walked upstairs and toured the box seats, the regular seats, and all the places in between.

"Ya wanna go up in da raftahs?"

"I'm scared of heights."

"Right, da stage, yeah da stage."

"Okay."

"Oh uh it has a great view lookin out ovah da crowd."

"Like you actually notice when you're on it…"

"I do sometimes."

"How, the lights blind me…which is good so I don't get nervous."

"Sometimes dey play wid da lights so foh a brief second ya can see da audience."

"Ah."

"Yep, heah's da stage."

"It looks like a stage."

"But it's not just any stage."

"And why is that?"

"Because dis is wheah it all stahted, it's me past."

"Oh, well it's a very lovely stage."

"And it's wheah I make me futah."

"Huh?"

"Aight, dis is odd, da one time I need woids, dey ain't comin ta me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jack pulled the object out of his pocket and opened it turning it towards me. Before I could see what it was the little box snapped shut on his finger.

"OW!" He said shaking his hand and pulling his finger out.

"What the heck, you okay?"

"Dis shouldn't be dat hahd, alight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'se just gotta do it."

"Do what?!"

"Angel, ya met me when I was, well it was a bad time in me life an if it weren't foh ya I don't tink I woulda pulled through. An so I'se come ta see dat not only am I lost widout ya, I can't I don't know how ta live widout ya now so, will ya mahhy me?" he asked again opening the box without it closing on his hand. Inside was a white gold half-carat square cut diamond ring.

"Mmhm." I nodded in glee. A wide smile spread across his face and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Heya Angel."

"Yes?"

"We'se really engaged now."

"Mmhm."

"YES!"

"I feel the same way." We found Medda and told her the news she was happy as were all of Jack's friends and so were my parents when I called them. My mom started laughing then crying then laughing again very loudly in my ear. The rest of the week flew by and all I wanted to do was get married but that would take a little time. I tried calling Media but her cell was off since they didn't want to be disturbed, and not wanting to leave a message telling her the news I just asked her to call me back.


	3. YES, LAVENDER AND YELLOW GO!

**Hey all of you out there! welcome to Chapter three of A Newsies Legacy...anyway..uh I hope you enjoy!**

**buglegirl1899-thanks, I'm glad you like it so much!**

**numbah 126-it's okay, just so long as you keep up i'm happy! Yay, glad you like it!**

**Ducky-thanks for all the help!**

* * *

I awoke at 5 am to my abnormally loud alarm clock buzzing in my ear. I hit the snooze button a couple of times but finally rolled out of bed when I heard Jack moving around.

"We'se gonna miss our flight Angel, get up."

"NO!" I groaned.

"Wakey wakey, or I'll tickle ya."

"NO!!!!"

"And I get da rest of me life to wake ya up like dis!" he cackled.

"Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" I asked groggily as I dragged myself out from underneath the toasty covers.

"I don't know, why are ya marryin me?" Jack asked a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Because I love you and you know it." I smiled.

"Ya may not love me once ya find out I used da last a ya shampoo."

"Great. So braids or pigtails?" I asked grabbing my brush.

"Braids."

"Braids it is." I said fixing my hair, since I couldn't wash it. Jack and I left the hotel and rushed to the airport only to wait in line for security.

"Stupid people who crashed their stupid planes into the stupid Trade Towers." I grumbled as we waited.

"Angel people ah gonna stah at us if ya say dat any loudah."

"Like you aren't used to people staring at you because of me." I said sarcasticly.

"Dat's true, dey used ta stah because of me dashin looks and me amazing acting ability, now dey just stah because ya wieahd."

"But you love me."

"Dat I do!"

"He he. Wow, we're really engaged." I said catching a glimpse of my ring.

"Yeah, did ya fohget?"

"No, just hasn't quite sunk in yet." I said wiggling my finger and making the ring dance from the sunlight.

"Spot was right."

"What was he right about?"

"He said dat as long as da ring was shiny ya'd love it."

"Yeah, like I said, I have a shine magnet." We madeA it through security and boarded our plane to be seated in front of a loud obnoxious guy. As he wiggled around in his seat, he reminded me of when Mush kept kneeing me in the back, only this guy was talking loud and spit when he talked. By some miracle, we made it back to Texas without killing him. We got our luggage and waited by the curb for Dodger to come pick us up. After waiting a good ten minutes Dodger and Blink pulled up.

"Took ya long enough." I said jokingly as Jack and I loaded our stuff into the back of her car.

"You know Dallas traffic!" She smiled.

"So how was da trip?" Blink asked as we drove away.

"Oh it went well." I beamed.

"Yeah, promising." Jack said.

"That's nice." Dodger said as she continued driving.

"I'm hungry!" I said.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh, La Playa Maya." I said.

"What did you miss the Mexican food?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, Taco Bell doesn't count."

"Fair enough."

"Yay!"

"Ya just wanna wave ya ring in dere faces." Jack whispered to me.

"Duh." We miraculously made it to the restaurant due to Dodger weaving in and out of traffic like a lunatic.

"Ya ain't driving anymore!" Blink said as we piled out of the car.

"Yeah, and I tought dat drivahs in New York was bad." Jack muttered.

"Driving in Tulsa has corrupted you!"

"We made it didn't we."

"Not necessarily in one piece though." I kidded.

"Aight, let's eat." Jack said smiling.

"Hold your horses." Dodger said.

"Yeah, patience is a virtue." Blink added.

"One that neither one of us has, go!"

"Tsk, Tsk." Dodger said as we entered the restaurant.

"Why ah ya so smily?" Blink asked Jack who was still smiling.

"Ah well, dere's just tings ta smile about!"

"Right."

"You two are weird, more weird than usual." Dodger said sitting down.

"Not really." I said sliding into the booth. Our waitress came and gave us the menus before leaving again. I picked up my menu and looked for a moment before reaching toward the salt, and waving my hand at Dodger and Blink.

"Hey Dodger or Blink, could you pass the salt?"

"Why do you need salt?"

"For the chips genius, they never put enough on here."

"Yeah, dat, oh!" Blink exclaimed.

"Yeah, that." Jack smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Dodger asked looking at Jack and Blink like they had lost their minds.

"DAT!" Blink said grabbing my hand and shoving it in her face.

"OH!"

"Wow, you are special Dodge." I said.

"Aw, my sister's engaged!" She said crushing me in a hug.

"CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Yeah, I'd kinda like ta mahhy hah befoh she dies." Jack said prying her off of me.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Finally!" Blink said.

"Ya next in line." Jack teased.

"Yeah about that!" Dodger interrupted.

"Yes?"

"When do I get a ring?"

"If ya keep asking me about a ring, I'se gonna propose widout one and make ya wait til da wedding day."

"Case and point."

"Can we eat now?" I asked.

"We have ta odah foist." Jack said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Dodger wanted to say something but just smiled instead. After much debate over what to order I made up my mind and we all ordered which brought another time for conversation while our food was being prepared. It was funny because Blink told Jack and I about how him and Dodger will sometimes have fights and then it'll be awkward working together but then they get over it. Jack laughed and Dodger asked him why.

"Cause da foist time I met Angel was in da hotel an it was funny." He smirked.

"You got into a fight, how is that funny?" Dodger asked.

"Because he always wanted a goil dat could stand hah ground." Blink laughed.

"It's true."

"And I do that…or at least when there aren't freaky stalker people after me." I said shuddering at the memory.

"But that's over with and the little slime buckets are in jail." Dodger said.

"Yes."

"FOOD!" cried Blink.

"Wow, and you all say I'm weird."

"We're all weird." Dodger said as we all began eating.

"MMM, Taco Salad." I said grinning happily. We ate our food and headed back to the apartment where we interrupted Spot and Ace.

"GAH! It burns!" I cried as I opened the door.

"GAH, ya back!" Spot yelped.

"Oh come on, dey'se fully, well not fully clothed." Jack said.

"She took hah jacket off and she's weahin a tank top and I ain't naked." Spot retorted.

"We can see that genius." I said.

"Den stop ovah reactin!"

"Never mind. I'm taking my stuff to my room…"

"You need any help?" Ace asked putting her hoodie back on.

"Uh, yeah. Come on." I said going into my room.

"Did you have a fun trip?"

"Yeah." I said sighing happily.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, you could say that." I said showing her my ring.

"YAY! Go you!" She said hugging me.

"Why thank you."

"Hey Angel, d'ya mind if I stay da night?" Jack asked.

"Ya ain't mahhied ta hah yet!" Spot objected.

"Spot, don't even start! And do you really have to ask?" I asked Jack.

"Meh, I'se just checkin."

"Yes, you can stay."

"Can I stay?" Ace asked.

"YES!" Spot answered for me.

"I was gonna say yes." The four of us watched movies and eventually went to bed. I awoke the next day to Spot talking on the phone and laughing loudly. Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, I pried Jack's arm loose, and went out to the living room.

"Only you would get locked outta ya room on ya honeymoon, Mush!" Spot laughed.

"LEMME TALK TO MEDIA!" I yelled grabbing the phone.

"I'se deaf!" Spot yelled shoving the phone at me.

"Hey Angel." Mush answered.

"Lemme talk to my cousin."

"But I'm your cousin now."

"Your wife, my cousin Media!!!!!"

"She's not with me at the moment."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"In the shower!"

"GARGH!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have news, big news!"

"What?"

"Uh, Spot leave!"

"I already know Ace told me!"

"Fine, I got engaged!"

"What?" Mush asked.

"Me. And. Jack. Are. Engaged." I said slowly.

"When did that happen?"

"Oh a few days ago!"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did!"

"Well you didn't leave a message!"

"Yes I did!"

"Oh well you'll have to talk to her about it!"

"Which is why I want to!"

"All right the water stopped running, I'll take the phone to her."

"Thank you!"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you again,"

"Who are you congratulating?" I heard Media ask.

"Angel's pregnant, and she doesn't know who the dad is, here you go."

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Are you going to name it boa?" Media asked laughing into the phone.

"What, no, geh!"

"Hehe, what's up?"

"Well, are you busy today?"

"Um, no."

"Can you like come over here? I've got something really important to show you."

"Like um, like let me check, to like make sure!" She said in a valley girl accent.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, I'll be over in an hour."

"Ok." I said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Ya spastic." Spot said.

"Yeah well, whaddaya gonna do bout it?"

"Aight, I gonna tell ya dis now."

"Go for it."

"Ya know at foist I didn't like Jack, but he's okay and I suppoht ya marryin him,"

"But what?"

"But, if he evah, and don't undahestimate what I'se bout ta say, if he evah does ya wrong, I'll kill him!"

"I know you will. And I think he knows it too."

"He bettah know it."

"He does, trust me."

"Okay."

"Oh, while I'm thinking about it, either put a tie on the door or do something so that I don't walk in on you two making out again." I said.

"Aight."

"Thank you."

"I'm sahprised I haven't walked in on you and Jack. Media told me how often she did."

"Uh yeah, bout that…"

"So ya couldn't tell hah ovah da phone?"

"No, I prefer to show her."

"Ah."

"Yeah… Mom flipped when I told her."

"Dat musta been funny."

"Yah, she started crying then laughing then crying then laughing."

"Sounds like mom."

"Yeah."

"What'd Dad do?"

"He asked me if I was sure, then he asked to talk to Jack."

"MM."

"Yeah, but then he said he was proud of me, so I think he was okay with it."

"His foist daughtah's getting married."

"Not for a little while. You're still stuck with me." I smiled.

"I tink I'll survive."

"Yes, since you've survived 19 years already."

"I'm hungry." Ace said walking out into the kitchen.

"Cereal's in the pantry, there's milk in the fridge, bowls are over the sink."

"Actually, we'se outta milk."

"Great, then you make breakfast."

"Outta what?"

"Whatever we have left, that you haven't eaten already."

"Uh, Ice Cream?"

"Sure. But, when I buy food, I expect it to last more than a day."

"Ya was gone foh a week!"

"I know, when that happens, go buy groceries!"

"WE did!"

"But you ate it all?"

"Pizza is only good foh so long, ya have ta eat it fast."

"All you got was pizza?"

"No, dere was fruit, but half of it spoiled and we had ta throw it out."

"Oy Vey!" I said smacking my head with my hand.

"Dat ain't gonna help ya."

"You are going shopping with me later, both of you, actually all of you!"

"What did I do?" Jack asked joining us.

"Nothing, yet, it's practice."

"Okay."

"Groceries." Spot added.

"Ah."

"Yeah, since both of you have bottomless stomachs, I figure it's a good time."

"I think all guys are bottomless pits." Ace said getting the ice cream out.

"Yeah." I agreed. We hung out and ate ice cream until Media arrived and the room went silent.

"I know it's been a while, but I didn't think you'd forget what I looked like." She teased.

"MEDIA!" I said leaping up and hugging her. "I MISSED YOU!!!!"

"NUTT BUTT!" She said hugging me back.

"So uh, you got locked out?"

"Oh no, I didn't, Mush did, it was only one night."

"What happened?"

"We made a bet and I lost. So we made a deal that we'd go work out early the next morning and I went into the bathroom and I didn't know it but Mush went out to get a snack and the door locked behind him. And I had my music blaring so I didn't hear him banging on the door."

"Only you Media, only you."

"I let him back in after I noticed that he had been gone for an hour."

"Wow."

"It's, you have to get used to it, living with people, not like a roommate."

"MM." I said nodding my head.

"Yep."

"So dere ya ah." Jack said.

"Yes yes it was good, it was a pretty beach."

"That's good, you look darker."

"Yes, the sun, and the wave oh it was so nice, I loved it!"

"Let's hope so."

"Oh and there was this crazy little lizard that hung around our deck, I named him Bob."

"Oh."

"And then Mush said he would make a shish kabob out of him if I tried to take him home, so I left him there."

"MM-lizard kabob."

"Yep, so what's the big news?"

"Notice anything different?" I asked stretching my left arm out in her direction.

"You painted your nails, I'm joking, you got engaged!" she said jumping on me.

"Uh huh!"

"You got bling!"

"Wow."

"Aw my little Acorn is growing up and getting engaged."

"Yep!"

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Duh."

"OH I was gonna say, I'd have to beat him up to make sure that he was qualified but I already did that, just kidding Jack."

"Have you had coffee?"

"No I haven't had it for a week, I'm on a smoothie high, because I had one on the way over."

"Sugar rush." I nodded.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Interesting." Media said.

"MM hm. Oh I would also realllllllllllllllllllly appreciate it if you could maybe please help me plan?????" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"I'm not Jack, you don't have to try to look cute."

"It helps what can I say?"

"This calls for a tickle fight!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Jack help!"

"Sorry Angel, I'se staying outta dis one."

"You're gonna die clown!" Media shrieked as she jumped me.

"Oomph!"

"Aw look at dat, dey're reunited." Spot said.

"Dat dey ah." Jack said.

"Media no!!!!" I yelped as she tickled me.

"You're so whiny!"

"No I'm not, you just haven't done this in a while…"

"I'm gonna have to toughen you up again."

"But!"

"Just don't kill hah befoh we get mahhied." Jack said.

"I won't, she might get a couple of bruises though if she keeps trying to tickle my feet." Media said striking.

"It's your one guaranteed ticklish spot!"

"And so long as I ain't blamed foh da bruises." Jack added.

"You won't be." Ace said.

"Dat's what you guys tink." Spot muttered.

"What was dat?" Jack asked.

"Nuttin."

"Uh huh."

"Whatevah, Media ya phone's ringin."

"Truce!" Media called as she grabbed her phone.

"Fine, since you're on the phone." I smiled.

"I'm watching you Acorn, Hey baby!"

"Muah muah muah." I said in Media's ear.

"Mush said no one had better kiss me or he'll beat them up."

"And I don't doubt that."

"Uh huh, no, I don't know, I'll ask."

"Ask what?"

"Are you going to announce your engagement publicly, or one at a time?"

"Uh, publicly."

"She said publicly. I don't know what Jack said, I didn't ask him."

"PUBLICLY!" Jack hollered from the kitchen.

"You heard that? Ok, good."

"Hey uh, Jack love, when are we going to announce the engagement publicly?" I asked leaning in the kitchen.

"Uh, when do ya wanna?"

"ASAP"

"Like tanight?"

"Works for me."

"Wheah?"

"Uhm, over dinner someplace."

"What place?" Ace asked.

"I don't know."

"They don't know." Media said.

"Are we that predictable?" I asked her.

"To a degree, yes."

"Have it at da pizza place." Spot said.

"No I'm sick of pizza." Ace whined.

"Um, yeah no pizza." I smirked.

"They still don't know." Media relayed to Mush.

"Why don't ya get off da phone an have 'im come ovah heah?" Jack asked Media.

"Hey baby Jack wants to know why you do- ah you heard him, mh hm ok I will." Media threw a pillow at Jack hitting him in the arm.

"What was dat foh?" Jack asked.

"It was from Mush."

"Heheh." I chuckled. Jack then threw the pillow back at Media who had to dive out of its path. Ace then got a mischievous smile and turned on the water faucet and splashed an unsuspecting Spot.

"Ahh!" he yelled from the shock of it.

"Mush will be over in a bit." Media laughed as Ace turned her water attack on everyone.

"Don't break anything!" I yelled as Jack grabbed up a glass of water and started chasing me. "Don't you dare!"

"Aw, come on, ya ain't wearin white."

"Like that would stop you?"

"Exactly." He said splashing me.

"Pfft." I said spitting water.

"She looks like a fountain." Spot laughed.

"You're dead!" I said running into the kitchen and grabbing the sprayer out of the sink and soaking Spot and Jack.

"Haha battle of the sexes!" Ace called.

"Had enough?" I said.

"No!" Spot said running to his bathroom.

"I think he's gonna retaliate." Media pointed out.

"No duh Sherlock."

"Why thank you Watson."

"You know what…" I trailed off.

"Come back, to reality."

"No…I like it where I am…it's happy and sunny and the animals are frollickingin the sun."

"And now it's rainin." Spot said splashing me with water.

"GRRRR!!!" I said tackling him.

"Aw, sibling love."

"No. no love."

"Pillow fight!" Ace yelled throwing a pillow at Jack's head.

"No!" I said grabbing the pillow in midair.

"Now why couldn't ya do dat in baseball, or basketball, or some oddah spoht?" Spot asked.

"I'll have you remember I did do it in Softball."

"Dat ain't a real spoht."

"Yes it is."

"Ya played Softball?" Jack said looking at me astounded.

"Yes, why does everyone assume that I can't play sports?"

"Hehe, because you aren't that coordinated." Media cackled.

"Unless I'm dancing."

"Dat is true."

"Are you sure?" Mush asked walking in the door.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Why is the carpet all wet?"

"Uh, water fight?" I offered.

"Oh, not surprising."

"Oh shush."

"I speak the truth and I get shushed."

"Yep."

"Munchkin"

"Whatever, Jack, where are we going to tell everyone?!"

"Oh you want me ta choose."

"Yeah. I figure I get to choose most of the stuff for the wedding so why not let you choose." I joked.

"Aight, how about…Olive Garden?"

"Cute."

"What's cute about Olive Garden?" Ace asked.

"That's where we had our first date." I answered her.

"That was fun!" Media laughed.

"Yeah for you maybe…try being stalked on your first date by your cousin!" I said glaring at her.

"It was his idea!"

"Why do I somehow not believe that." I said crossing my arms.

"Actually it was." Mush said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you randomly decided to stalk us on our first date?"

"No, I know why."

"Care to explain?"

"I was just monitoring."

"Did Spot tip you off?"

"NO!" Spot said.

"Nah, he mentioned it, but he didn't ask me to."

"Good."

"Hey it's all set! We'se meetin at Olive Garden at 7 tanight." Jack said walking in the room.

"Did you call and tell people that we're meeting?" Media asked.

"Yes, I just got off da phone wid Davie, Bumlets, and Skittery."

"Why did you only call boys?" Ace asked.

"Because."

"You do know that thanks to my mom, Skittery and Spades probably already know right?"

"Well dey can come anyway."

"Wow."

"Dis mahhage is gonna be funny." Spot said looking at Jack and me.

"Yeah yeah, hey Media, as my matron of honor you're gonna help me right?"

"No, I'm gonna leave you high and dry!" She said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, uh, Jack and Spot will you help me get the kitchen cleaned up?" I said.

"Why?"

"Because you helped make the mess, and Spot you live here."

"Ace stahted it."

"But she doesn't live here so I can't make her clean it up."

"Haha" Ace laughed.

"Fine."

"Danke."

"Bettah."

"Um, did you think our wedding was uh…" Mush trailed off.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Was it unusual or stood out from others?"

"Yeah, some preacher actually mahhied da two of ya." Spot smirked.

"Why do you ask?" Media inquired.

"Oh the preacher called me and said some guy wanted to talk to me about it."

"I didn't think it was that unusual, except the preacher talked too much." I grumbled the last part.

"Yeah he totally lied." Media glared.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Yes do clarify this." I said.

"Ok, he wasn't actually a preacher." Media hissed.

"You are such a punk!"

"Hehe, no he said he would talk a little bit and never actually went over what he was going to say during the rehearsal."

"Yeah." Mush said thoughtfully.

"So he didn't actually lie if ya tink about it." Jack smirked.

"I guess that depends on a person's opinion of what 'a little' is." Media finished for him.

"Jack we need to set a date." I said thinking of all the wedding preparations.

"Oh yeah, how bout da summah?"

"I was thinking more like late spring."

"Or dat."

"Like May 22."

"Why?"

"Or June 22."

"Why the 22nd?" Ace asked.

"I don't know it's a random day."

"Watch it be a weekday." Spot mused.

"/Oh crap." I said running to look at a calendar to see what day it fell on. I found a calendar and saw that the 22nd fell on a Friday and realized that it would be on a Saturday of 2008. "It could work!" I yelled.

"You now have a step completed in the long process of wedding planning." I heard Media tell Jack.

"How many steps are involved?" he asked.

"Too many." Mush mumbled.

"I did most of it!" Media replied.

"What? No we compromised."

"Play nice kids." Spot said sitting down in between them.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to move." Mush warned Spot.

"And I'll take them." Spot said standing up quickly.

"Wise decision." Jack said.

"So does the 22nd sound good Jack?" I asked still thinking of our wedding.

"I don't see why not, are we announcing dat as well tanight?"

"Well they're gonna ask, so why not."

"And then they'll be like what's your color scheme going to be how big will the wedding party be, wher-" Media was saying.

"Hun you don't want to overwhelm them." Mush said cutting her off.

"The first one I have, the others I don't know." I replied.

"Oh! What colors?" Ace asked.

"Lavender and yellow."

"Uh, does dat go?" Jack asked.

"Yes." All 3 of us girls answered at once.

"Creepy." Spot said.

"Get used to it."

"I'se tryin."

"Ah Spot Spot." The 6 of us hung out the rest of the day until dinner rolled around and Mush and Media went home because Media wanted to brush her teeth and change her clothes so they'd meet us there.

"She's jest gonna eat why is she brushin hah teeth?" Jack asked me.

"It's Media, it's what she does." I answered. Spot, Ace, Jack and I piled into Jack's car and we headed to the restaurant to meet everyone. When we arrived David, Ellie, Dodger, Blink, Les, and Dreamer were already seated and waiting.

"Where's the others?" I asked as Jack pulled my chair out for me.

"Skittery, Spades, Mouse, and Bumlets are comin." Les said.

"Ah."

"Yeah, so what's the big news?" Dreamer asked.

"Uh, wait till everyone else gets here." I smiled.

"If ya obsoivant, ya'll be able ta figgah it out on ya own." Blink said looking at Dodger.

"Shush up!"

"He he." I giggled.

Right about then Media, Mush, Spades, Skittery, Mouse and Bumlets showed up.

"Hey everyone!" Bumlets said taking a seat.

"Hey Bumlets" said Ellie.

"So are we going to order first, or are you going to announce first?" Mush asked.

"Um, let's order first." I said.

"Yes!" Spot said.

"I said order, not eat."

"But it's one step closah!"

"You are such a dork."

"No he's such a guy." Mouse said.

"True."

"So how was New York?" Spades asked.

"It was nice."

"Definitely different." Jack said.

"Dat's cause Angel was dere." Skittery laughed.

"Yeah well, I have that effect." I smiled.

"Ya mean Defect."

"Shut up."

Soon our waiter came and took our orders before gliding off to the kitchen. I leaned over to Jack and whispered.

"Tommy's Gliding School For Waiters."

"I still woulda chosen a different name."

"Okay, so what is this big news Jack told us about!" David said.

"Well, this!" I said holding my hand out.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Ellie, Dreamer, and Mouse shrieked.

"Gah, my ear!" Bumlets cried.

"Why do goils do dat?" Skittery asked.

"Because"

"When are you getting married?" Spades asked.

"June 22nd." Jack answered.

"What will your colors be?" Ellie asked.

"Lavender and Yellow."

"Does that even go?" Les asked.

"YES!" All the girls answered.

"Purple and Yellow are complementary colors, as are blue and orange, and green and red."

"Where are you going to honeymoon?" Bumlets asked.

"Don't know…and if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Russia." Mush said.

"Hell no"

"That's what she said." Mush said pointing to Media.

"Gee wonder why."

"You people are so closed minded."

"What because I don't want to honeymoon in a previously communist controlled country?"

"No because it's not all war torn, there's still some cool spots."

"How do you know?" Mouse asked.

"Ya know what, never mind."

"I still love you." Media said kissing him.

"Aahh PDA!" Spades yelled.

"They're married get over it!" I hollered at her.

"Thank you!" Media smiled.

"Your welcome."

"But you can't go to the Bahamas cause that's our place."

"You do realize many, billions of people have gone there before you right?" David asked. Media answered his question with a dark glare. "You're right, it's yours." He said.

"Yeah don't argue with her." I said from experience.

"And if ya do, don't trust hah." Jack said.

"What?"

"Like if she says she won't run, don't let hah go."

"Hehe." Media giggled.

"And don't try reversed psychology." I chimed.

"It works with you." Mush reminded me.

"I don't think ending up crying on a coffee table counts as working."

"Oh but it did."

"Um, you guys are scaring the others." Dodger said gesturing towards the rest of the table.

"What happens in Michigan stays in Michigan." I said.

"And they should be used to us scaring them by now." Media added.

"I'm not even use to it babe." Mush admitted.

"But you will be." I said smiling.

"That's scary."

"You mahhied hah." Spot said.

"Wow." Les smirked.

"Yeah." Dreamer agreed.

"You'd miss us if we weren't this way." I reminded her.

"Ya know some day you're going to say that to someone and you'll be wrong." Dodger said.

"But not this day!"

"Settle down Angel."

"Ha, sure." The rest of the evening was passed with laughter and teasing. Ace got a ride home from Dodger and Blink so Jack drove me and Spot back to the apartment which was a little awkward. Spot headed inside once we got back but Jack and I talked in his car for awhile.


	4. Family Reunion

**Hey, another update! Woot...anyway, um enjoy...Don't own Newsies or the Somewhat True Tale of Robin Hood...so uh yeah**

**Numbah 126- I'm glad that you like my long chapters...hehe yay for telling muses to stay in their designated sleeping spots...lol**

**buglegirl1899-Yay, it makes me happy when you review!!!**

**Ducky-Sorry bout the fight scene...hehe nervous chuckle**

* * *

NARR.

A man sat in a diner flipping through a newspaper when he stumbled upon his past. It was a part of his life that he hadn't forgotten but had been denied for the past 6 years. He was a hard man and took backtalk from no one, which is what landed him in 5 years of prison. He had been out a year since his jail time had ended and had been drifting until that moment. He decided that he take back what was stolen from him whether he could do it peacefully or by force.

ANGEL POV

Jack and I decided to begin meeting to plan the wedding since it had been a couple days since the announcement and my mom was nagging me for information. I swore that I wasn't going to be like the bridezillas much to Jack's relief. We called Media and she came over. The three of us looked through bridal magazines for what seemed an eternity for Jack and Media. We took a break and Media tried calling Mush to see how his meeting with the person who liked their wedding went but couldn't get a hold go him. At first it was no big deal but after not hearing back from him we decided to go see if he was still at Trinity Park, which is where he was going to meet the person. So we packed up in Purity and headed over. It was a large park so we split up and went looking for him.

MUSH'S POV

I reluctantly got out of bed, went about my day as usual, and drove out to Trinity Park to meet whoever this person was that liked the wedding design. I still couldn't figure out why they didn't want to see Media since she did pick out a lot of the stuff but she was helping Angel so it worked out. I pulled into the park a little early and went underneath the railroad tracks that went over the park to wait for him. I was starting to zone out when I heard someone walk up behind me they didn't say anything which was kinda odd, but then the person cleared their throat so I turned around assuming it was the wedding guy only to see my father standing there. I went numb and began to realize that he must have staged being interested in the wedding.

"Hi." He said breaking the silence but all I could do was stare at him. "How's it going?" I didn't move a muscle nor say a word. "Heard you got married." I could fell my anger rising as he tried to make small talk to no avail.

"Ya need to loosen up kid, come on." He said placing his hand on my shoulder and shook it. If it had come from anyone else it would have been a friendly gesture, but from him… I brought up my hand and shoved him off of me, which made him sigh with annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" I felt cold, but my eyes were burning with hate for him. "Relax kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, kid." I edged a little closer to him

"Whose kid?"

"Mine"

"Since when?"

"Since the day you were born." I wanted to hit him, but the urge to get away was stronger.

"You know, I've been waiting to see you for a long time."

"So have I." I smiled a cold unfriendly smile.

"I've been waiting to kill you."

"You're not going to kill me." He said stepping closer.

"I would have then, but I've got a new life now."

"Good for you."

"And I'm not going to let you ruin it, again."

"I didn't ruin it." I clenched my fist and turned to walk away when his hand clamped down around my forearm.

"Don't turn your back on me."

"Like how you turned your back on me?" I said turning to face him.

"I didn't!"

"You walked out!"

"I was thrown in jail, because of you!"

"Yeah, after you tried to kill me."

"It was discipline, I was showing you your place."

"And where is my place?"

"As my son."

"I'm not your son."

"Yes you are, and I'm your father." I looked around, I looked past him and then I looked in his eyes.

"I don't see a father." He backhanded me across the right side of my face. I slowly turned my head back and tried to leave again but he grabbed me, harder this time.

"Don't turn your back on me boy." I slowly turned my eyes on him, with a look of hatred and disgust. I brought up my right hand and punched his face while breaking free of his grip.

"You got some power behind that arm."

"Gotta make a living."

"I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"Give me a second chance."

"I'll give you a second chance to see if I can't knock you out again." I jabbed him in the face and he punched me in the stomach.

"I've been in jail for 5 years kid." He swung, I blocked, I swung, he blocked. We stepped back from each other and he kicked me in the stomach. I clutched it for a moment and stepped into him, swinging. I pulled back and kicked at him but he blocked it. I threw an uppercut at him, but he blocked it. That threw my balance off and he tripped me, making me land hard on my back. I looked up to see him towering above me with a smug grin I stood up while swinging a wide right hook that caught him in the eye.

"Ya know that's really getting old!" He said throwing an uppercut at my stomach. I punched his left side with all of my might, making him loose his balance. Seeing him off balance I threw my weight against him and we both went down on the ground.

"Get off of me!" he roared.

"What's the matter old man?" I smirked triumphantly at him.

"You want to see old?" he said shoving me off and digging his knee into my spine. I gasped from the pain of it and tried arching my back quickly to throw him off balance. He tumbled off me and I rolled away from him. I started climbing to my feet when his foot met my head. I saw a bright flash like in the comics when someone gets hit. A little stunned I laid still a second.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Of you , yes."

"Come on son, don't do this."

"I'm not your son!" I snapped as I kicked him in the knee.

"Yes you are!"

"Go to hell!" I said jumping to my feet.

"Been there it's called jail!" I threw a punch at his face which he blocked it and countered with a blow to my face. I stepped back realizing he was a better fighter than me.

"You finally ready to give up?" My temper flared and I lunged forward taking him to the ground once more. I punched him in the head repeatedly until he threw his elbow into the side of my head and again I saw a bright flash behind my eyes. It threw me off guard again giving him a slight advantage to squirm free of my grasp. I started choking him with one hand and hitting with the other. He grabbed my hand and tried to pry it loose from his throat.

"Let go." He semi choked as he started getting free of my chokehold.

"No."

"I'll leave just let go." I thought about it for a minute, let him go and stopped punching him.

"Mush!" I heard Jack yell from behind me.

"One of your thug friends?" my dad asked me his eyes wide with fear.

"Nah, he's the better behaved one." I answered standing up.

"Wheah have ya been? We'se been lookin eveywheah foh ya." Jack panted. My dad stood up and Jack looked at him. "Who's dat?"

"I'm his Dad." My dad answered.

"Leave now Frank." I growled. He looked at me a little surprised that I called him by name but slowly turned and walked away.

"Angel Media I found him!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, ya found me."

"What's dat supposed ta mean?"

"Nothing, it, never mind."

"So dat was ya scumbag of a dad eh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey ya bleedin."

"In how many places?"

"Cohnah of ya lip."

"That's it?"

"Looks dat way…maybe a bruise or two."

ANGEL'S POV

"There you two are." I said walking up.

"Hey Angel." Mush greeted.

"Hey, what windmill did you get in a fight with?"

"One named Frank."

"Frank, you named a windmill?"

"Nah, he actually named me."

"OH!" I said nodding.

"Oh what?"

"You got in a fight with your dad…which would explain why you look really angry right now."

"Since we're on the subject…were you awake or not on the way back from Michigan."

"What part?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"The part Media and I talked."

"Yeah, I was awake."

"Good to know."

"Why????" I asked not trusting his tone.

"Where is Media?"

"Uh, she was right behind me."

"So she's here."

"Yah, she started freaking out when we couldn't get a hold of you."

"She's here alone, and he's still here and he's mad. Great!"

"Uh, she's over there." Jack said pointing to a nearby tree.

"Media." Mush called.

"Oh hehe."

"What the crap?" I asked.

"I was looking the wrong way." She said walking up.

"For what?"

"You guys, I thought you went that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

"After you ran behind me all this way?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"You are so weird."

"What happened?" She asked walking over to Mush.

"Apparently, I fought with a windmill."

"It was the first thing that came into my head."

"No more Don Quixote for you." Jack said.

"Who were you fighting with?" Media asked.

"HIM."

"I thought he was in jail."

"Clearly he got out."

"Smart ass." I mumbled.

"What did he want?"

"I'm not sure."

"He didn't say anything, jist walked up swingin?" Jack questioned.

"No, Jack, we 'talked'."

"With fists or words?" Media asked.

"Both."

"Looks like more fist than words." I said.

"Th-th-That really doesn't matter now."

"Still, just making an observation."

"Good for you."

"I'm so smart!" I said joking around trying to lighten up the mood.

"You are special Acorn."

"I know."

"Can we leave?" Mush asked looking antsy.

"You drove."

"Yeah, but he probably didn't want to just walk off and leave you." I said.

"I would be riding with him."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Now is not a time for joking!"

"Geh!"

"All right, this park has seen enough violence for one day, I'm going home." Mush said.

"Do you need me to drive?" Media asked.

"Yes."

"Bye guys." I said.

"Yeah, see ya latah." Jack waved.

"Bye!" Media said.

"Later!" Mush said.

"Hey babe, d'ya wanna go walk around for a little bit?" I asked Jack after Media and Mush left.

"Shoh. What brings on dis occasion?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's a beautiful day, and it's a pretty park."

"Aight."

"Thanks."

"Foh what?"

"For being you…no just for being so good to me."

"Well ya know it's hahd ta find a poison who'll make shoh dat ya don't walk inta dohs when ya drugged." Jack smiled.

"And someone who will bring you soup when you're sick even though you have a whole pantry full."

"I'se brought you soup befoh."

"I know that's what I was referring to."

"So even dough ya had soup, ya still wanted me ta come ovah even dough ya was acting like ya was mad at me."

"Yeah, plus I didn't really know what I wanted at that moment."

"I knew what ya wanted."

"Oh really and what was that?"

"Soup."

"Dork. But yeah, also thanks for letting me drool all over you!"

"It happens."

"Yeah."

"So, it's been a productive day."

"You really call that productive?"

"Well I got a nice nap and ya seemed entahtained lookin through ya magazines."

"Yeah. So, what's next on the agenda for the theater?"

"The Somewhat True Tale of Robin Hood."

"OOOOHHHH fun!"

"It oughta be."

"When are auditions?"

"In a couple weeks."

"Cool. You won't mind if I go for Lady Marian would you?"

"Ah, I dunno, I ain't gonna be in dis one, so I may hafta beat up whoevah plays Robin Hood."

"Wow."

"I'se been round Mush too long."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you getting in a fight with your dad."

"Yeah dat would be kinda weahd."

"Just a wee bit."

"It'd be weahd fightin ya dad."

"Oy, where do you think I got all the fighting training from?"

"Ya family?"

"Mostly dad…I took a little bit of karate when I was younger."

"Aww, and ya so shoht, I bet ya unifohm still fits."

"Watch it!"

"Sahhy."

"Yah uh huh."

"Yeah I am right."

"Whatever."

"Ya done walkin?"

"Yeah. We should probably get back."

"Ta ya apahtment?"

"Yep."

"Yeah since Blink has Dodgah ovah at my place all da time."

"She's not that bad."

"Nah, she's cool, it's just awkwahd ting."

"Oh like walking in on Spot the other day?"

"I was referring ta givin ya both a ride home from da restaurant da oddah night."

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

"It's aight, it'll probably happen again."

"So after we get married, where is Spot gonna go?"

"Ah, I don't tink it'd woik if he stayed wid us."

"Duh, talk about weird. What if you kinda just switched…like you move in with me and he moves in with Blink."

"Ya'd hafta talk ta Blink but dat might woik."

"I'm a genius like that."

"Oh, okay."

"Shush."

"You shush."

"Make me." I grinned.

"Aight." He said before kissing me.

"I heart you!" I said once we were in the car.

"Ah, and I you?"

"Yes you do."

"Ok den."


	5. Business

**Yay, another one!!! Woot...um...this one has violence...twas fun writing it! lol anyway uh enjoy...**

**Ducky thanks for helping me write this and being the thug so we could figure out what we were doing! **

* * *

I had been at the theater for several hours and my stomach was gurgling from hunger. I decided to go find Jack and see if he wanted to go eat. So I proceeded down the stairs to the dungeon when I overheard him talking to someone.

"It's a good offer Jack." A man's voice said.

"I ain't sellin it and dat's final." Jack told him sternly.

"Medda's time for running the business is over, and therefore yours is drawing to a close as well."

"We ain't exactly tied tageddah like dat. Dis is an independent theatah, wheddah Medda's closes or not, dis one stays."

"The only way this theater is staying open is if I'm running it. If you'd like to stay on the payroll, I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"I'd see it close befoh I'd give ya da title."

"Hey Jack baby…" I said walking in.

"Can ya give me a second Angel?" He said.

"Yeah, do you want me to wait outside?"

"Oh no, you can stay young lady, I was on my way out." The strange man said gathering his hat and coat.

"Uh, okay."

"Jack, I'll give you 24 hours to reconsider, and make no mistake, I will own this theater, whether you agree or not." The guy said as he left.

"Creepy." I shuddered as he stormed out.

"Yeah, dat's Pulitzah's style."

"Being creepy?"

"I was referrin ta da way he tries ta run ev'ryting, but yeah he's creepy too."

"Wow, uh do wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, dat'd be good."

"So what did he want?" I said playing dumb.

"Ya didn't heah im?"

"Not all of it…"

"Well he basically repeated hisself, 'I wanna run ya theatah.'"

"Weird, any particular reason he wants this one?"

"It has a lot of potential."

"Well that's good news."

"Yeah it is."

"Yep yep. So where do you want to eat?"

"I feel like, pizza."

"Funny, you don't look like pizza." I smiled.

"Only you My Angel, only you."

"But you love it."

"One would hope so."

"Dork."

"Look in da mihhah shohty."

"Do you want those pictures we took in Michigan to go up on the Internet?"

"I was kinda hopin ya'd fohgotten bout dat."

"Jack love, girls are like elephants, we never forget."

"Yeah but ya run into a couple moh walls dan da average goil."

"Ha Ha, laugh it up."

"I am!"

"Grr."

"Ya sound like Hoishey."

"Wow, I've never been compared to a dog before."

"Well I don't know what ya expect when ya growl like one."

"That's because I couldn't think of anything to say."

"Ah ya familah wid da phrase 'If ya ain't got nuthin nice ta say, don't say nuthin at all'?"

"Um, familiar yes, do I heed it, no."

"Cleahly."

"Dork butt."

"I do not have a dohky butt."

"Have you been checking it out lately?"

"Maybe, but I know you have."

"So?"

"Ya goofy, let's take my cah."

"K."

We got into his car and drove to CiCi's pizza for lunch. We were almost done eating when Jack received a text message and started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Davie, he's so weahd."

"Well yes, this has been established…but what brings on this sudden declaration?"

"He finally realizes dat Ellie likes him, an he don't know what ta do bout it."

"Wow, she's liked him for like 5 months and he just NOW realizes this?"

"Davie don't tink like ya average guy, so yeah he's just now catchin on."

"Wow, he's special."

"We'se all special."

"Dat is true."

"Did ya just say dat?"

"You say it all the time."

"Cause a me accent ya weahd southahnah."

"Is it now illegal for me to say dat?"

"Yeah it is."

"Geh." I said shaking my head.

"No growlin dis time?"

"You called me a dog."

"I did not, I said ya sounded like Hoishey."

"Hershey is a dog."

"Love I said ya sounded like one, not dat ya was one."

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Ya know I hate it when ya do dat."

"You do?"

"Well not hate it, just confusin sometimes."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, whaddaya tink I should tell Davie."

"Tell him to ask her out!"

"On a date, or out out?"

"Both."

"Aight, now I gotta figgah out how ta woid it so I don't scah im."

"Hehe."

"Aight, let's hope dat did da trick." He said hitting the send button.

"Yeah. She's been waiting for forever."

"Yeah, but she didn't want nobody ta notice, even dough it was obvious."

"We talked about it at Media's bachelorette party." I giggled.

"Bout what?"

"How she didn't want anyone to know, and how he wasn't responding."

"Dat's da mouth foh ya."

"Why do you call him the mouth?"

"Because Medda's theatah kinda ran inta some trouble and Davie kinda became da behind da scenes guy who pulled it all tageddah of coise wid me help."

"Of course."

"Ya ready ta go?"

"Yeah, let's see if we can get out before they all say bye."

"Oh ya don't like da enitah staff waiving bye ta ya?"

"Not really no."

"Well I GUESS WE SHOULD BE GOIN NOW!" Jack said loudly as we exited.

"BYE THANK YOU, COME BACK AND SEE US!!!" The staff yelled.

"You…gah!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"Ya hit like a goil."

"Again is that supposed to offend me?"

"Whatevah."

"Uh huh, yeah."

"Allow me ta get da dooh foh ya smaht mouth."

"Dork butt."

"Again it ain't dohky."

"It's an expression."

"Ya in?" he asked before closing the door.

"No." I said as the door clicked shut.

"What was dat?" he asked getting in the driver's side.

"Nothing."

"Aight."

"So back to work we go!"

"Dat we ah."

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go." I started singing.

"We'se gonna have da weahdest kids."

"Let's hope they're halfway normal."

"How ya family's crazy, and me family was crazy too. It's genetic."

"Kinda like my shine magnet."

"Aw crap, ah ya sayin we'se gonna have a kid like you?"

"Only to remind you of me when I'm not there."

"We'll have ta have plastic silvahweah, cause when da real stuff is clean, ya'll stah at it fohevah."

"I'm not that bad!"

"But, our kid might be."

"You're telling me you would use real silverware with a kid?"

"Dey won't just have da magnet ting wid dem as a child, it stays foh life."

"True."

"Ah, he's gonna ask hah out tanight." Jack said looking at the new message.

"WATCH THE ROAD!!!!!" I shrieked as we started veering into oncoming traffic.

"Stop ya shoutin, I ain't deaf."

"Geh." I sighed heavily.

"Hehe." Jack laughed.

"We may be lucky to last until June." I kidded.

"Punk."

"Whatever."

"Aight, Sh-Angel. We'se back."

"I may be half blind without my glasses, but I can see that."

"I can't win with you."

"But I wuv oo." I said pouting and batting my eyelashes.

"I know." He said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Yay."

After work got out I went home and had a Halo war with Spot since I hadn't been alone with him in awhile. He kicked my butt most the time but I wasn't all that bad. I went to bed late that night and slept through my alarm for work the next day. I called in to tell whoever answered the theater phone I was on my way and was told I wasn't needed that day I had the day off. Pleased I made breakfast for just me, which I hadn't done in a long long time. After sitting around the apartment most of the day, I was getting bored so I decided to shop for wedding jewelry. I had searched several stores and found nothing that caught my eye. The whole time I was shopping I had an eerie feeling I was being followed but didn't see anything suspicious. I then went to Sam Moon's which was packed full of people so I had to park in the back of the building. I went inside and still found nothing that I couldn't live without, so I left finding the parking lot empty.

"Wouldn't you know it…" I muttered to myself as I headed to my car. I dug in my purse for my keys when I heard someone behind me and felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound." A gruff male voice said. I grabbed the guy's arm and pried it away from my mouth.

"Let me go!" I demanded. He cackled menacingly, at that moment I was seeing red so I kicked his knee, thus distracting him so that I could run.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked incredulously, he didn't sound like the bunch that kidnapped Skittery and Spot.

"Dosen't matter who I am." he said swinging for my face but I blocked it and landed a punch to his stomach. He grimaced while walking toward me and punched me in the face. I landed a left hook to his gut getting a grunt from him and he again landed a punch to my face. He grabbed my wrist and started tugging me towards his car. I struggled against his grip and managed to stop him from dragging me any further. He wrapped his arm around my throat and started choking me when I bit down hard on his arm.

"OW! You little-" he started to say when I ran. He caught up to me, grabbed my wrist and punched me again in the face almost in the exact same place he had earlier. I kicked at him when he brought out his leg and blocked my kick. He then tripped me and kicked me in the stomach repeatedly once I hit the ground. I rolled to my right in an attempt to escape and started hacking up blood. He grabbed my wrist and tried pulling me up, but I tightened the muscles in my arm, refusing to move. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked me up.

"I ain't got all night, either way you're getting in that car." He growled as he put me in a choke hold once more. This time I brought my hand up to his throat and dug my nails in to his jugular vein.

"Aaah!" he hissed as he was forced to drag my hand across his throat in order to pry my hand off him. I fought to keep a hold on his neck and felt his blood trickle on my fingers just before he jabbed me in the ribs and pushed me forward. I got my footing and kicked at him but he caught it and forcefully pushed me down. As I landed I felt a sharp pain run through my wrist and shoot up my arm. I looked at it and saw it was broken. He stalked toward me as I struggled to crawl away. Next thing I knew he had swung his foot at my head kicking me. In rage I kicked out at him and made contact with his groin. He slumped over in pain as I continued in my getaway. He grabbed me from behind and quickly stood me up before I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jack is gonna kill you." I muttered, as he held on tight.

"It's Jack's fault you're in this situation."

"He's never going to sell the theater."

"Who said anything about sell?" He smirked turning me slightly; I seized the opportunity and spit blood in his face. That only made him even madder and he smashed my head into the side of his car. I tried struggling, but I was fading, soon blackness took over and I went limp. I later awoke to find myself tied in a chair with a pounding headache. I looked around the room with blurry vision seeing to blobs of color.

"Did you have to do that to her?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"She's a hand full." Said another familiar voice.

"Ow." I moaned.

"Ah now that you're awake, we can get on with business." The first voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked squinting and trying to clarify the blob standing in front of me.

"We met earlier, but we were never properly introduced. I'm Joseph Pulitzer."

I could still taste some blood in my mouth so I spit it in the general direction of the blob, apparently it made contact because I heard him curse under his breath.

"Charming, much like Jack."

"If you want Jack so bad, why not kidnap him?" I asked.

"I don't want Jack, I want his theater." Pulitzer said. I tried to kick at him but found my legs had been tied as well. _Crap._ I mentally slapped myself.

"And I will get that theater, by using you."

"You bastard!"

"It's not my fault your pigheaded fiancée forced my hand."

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to take control, he wouldn't have had to."

"That's irrelevant now."

"Can we just call him and get it over with." The henchmen said.

"We will as soon as Miss Conlon does what she is told."

"Which is?"

"You will tell Jack to sign all legal rights to the theater over to me or your blood is on his hands."

"Never, you imbecilic oaf!" I said unwisely. The henchmen strode over to where I was and backhanded me across my face. He cackled evilly as I cried out in pain.

"Trying to resist is redundant, I'll make the call and you'll say EXACTLY what I told you to." Pulitzer said.

"No!"

"My assistant will get bored of smacking your face and will bring out a knife if it comes to that."

I sat there silently, which they took as my compliance. I heard Pulitzer dial a number and begin talking.

"Terms of endearment such as Angel will not help you out of this one Jack." Pulitzer said.

_"How da hell did ya get me fiancées cell phone Joe?"_

"By arranging a meeting with her."

_"Bull shit."_

"You doubt that I have her with me?"

_"No dat I believe, what I don't believe is dat she came willingly."_

"You would be correct in that conclusion."

_"If you hahm hah you won't live ta regret it."_

"I didn't touch her. However my cohort did."

_"Let me talk ta hah."_

"Very well." Pulitzer said shoving the phone in my ear.

_"Angel?"_

"Jack?!" I asked excitedly.

_"Do ya know wheah ya ah?"_

"No."

"Keep to what he told you." The henchman said smacking me across the head making me cry out again, I was being such a wimp.

_"Angel."_

"Yeah?"

_"What did he tell ya?"_

"To tell you to sign all legal rights for the theater over to him or my blood would be on your hands."

_"Don't wohhy, I'll help ya baby."_ Before I could respond, Pulitzer took the phone back.

"No, you'll be helping me, and don't call me baby."

_"I wadn't necessarily talkin ta you."_

"Be at 23rd and Jefferson in 2 hours with the papers, no cops."

_"Aight, hah bruddah's wid me and I ain't gonna have time ta drop im off."_

"Don't be so naïve to think that people will not die if you cross me."

_"He ain't a cop."_

"Then our business is concluded for now." Pulitzer said hanging up. "Watch her we move out in an hour."

"The pleasure is all mine." The freaky henchmen guy laughed.

JACK'S POV

Pulitzah hung up on me and I stood dere somewhat stunned.

"What's goin on wid Angel?" Spot asked.

"Uh, ya promise not ta hoit me since it wadn't me fault?"

"What happened?" he said growing angry.

"Well, she uh kinda got kidnapped."

"She kinda got kidnapped."

"Dat would be it yeah."

"How do ya kinda get kidnapped?"

"Okay she was kidnapped, no kinda to it."

"Why?"

"Because dis guy who's da scum a da eahth wanted to get at da theatah."

"So what did Angel have ta do wid it?"

"I told him no and since she's me fiancée he kidnapped hah ta weaken me."

"You, g- we gotta get hah back."

"We'se gonna."

"Ya gonna sign ovah ya theatah foh hah?"

"I don't exactly have a choice, he said he'd kill hah if I didn't."

"What if, dere was some way ta trick him inta thinkin dat he got da theatah, until it was too late and den call da cops on him?" Spot asked.

"Dat wouldn't woik unless we had proof dat he was tryin ta do sumptin illegal."

"What if someone took pictahs at da exchange?"

"He'd still kill hah."

"He ain't gonna kill hah."

"I know dat, we gotta tink of sumptin."

"He ain't!"

"Spot, she'll be aight."

"Dat bastahd, I oduah stranlge him wid bahb wiah!" Spot fumed. "So as he choked ta death da wiah would be cuttin his no good st-"

"Dat's it!" I said interrupting his rant.

"What's it?" Spot asked coming out of the rant.

"A wiah tap."

"What?"

"Ya know get a wiah, so our conversation will be recohded and we'll have proof."

"Oh like tapin da phone?"

"Yeah-wait what?"

"A phone tap."

"Yeah like dat…"

"When is he gonna call ya again?"

"He ain't, we'se s'posed ta meet him at 23rd and Jeffahson in an hour and a half."

"Den ya brilliant idea ain't gonna woik."

"Yeah it will." I said grabbing me phone and called Racetrack.

_"Hey Jackie boy."_

"Heya Race, listen, I need ya ta do sumptin foh me and I need it fast."

_"What is it?"_

"A wiah tap."

_"On phone or on a poison?"_

"Poison, pohtable if ya can do it."

_"What's me time window?"_

"An hour."

_"Geez Jack, dat don't leave me a lot a time."_

"I know, but me fiancee's life is on da line."

_"Aight, come by in an hour and I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks Race."

_"No prob Jack."_

"Okay so da wiah tap's covahed, now what do we do bout da documents."

"Well, if we'se gonna get im in prison couldn't ya just rip up da papahs?"

"What ah ya talkin bout Spot?"

"Well since ya gonna be wiahed and if ya can get im ta admit dat he kidnapped Angel, den dat would be our proof and we could get him arrested."

"But we have to make him tink dat he's won until we get Angel back."

"Well ain't she gonna be dere when ya give im da papahs."

"Yeah, dat might just woik."

"It bettah woik."

"It will."

"So, do ya have dem on ya?"

"No, but I'll make it look like dem."

"Aight, let's do it."

"Aight."

ANGEL'S POV

Pulitzer left the room and I sat quietly for a few minutes letting my head clear. My head was still pounding from where that buffoon had hit me and I was still coughing up blood. The creep snickered as I continued coughing.

"Go to Hell."

"You loose anymore blood and you'll be there before me."

"Not if there's any justice in this world."

"Justice will be the big fat paycheck I get once this deal goes through."

"Bastard."

"Wench." That sent me over the edge; I strained against the ropes holding me to the chair only to wear myself out.

"Stupid rope…" I grumbled.

"You should be thankful for that rope."

"And why is that oh king of fools."

"Because you little brat, if you weren't tied I'd be the one restraining you right now."

"You mean you'd try to restrain me you warthog faced buffoon."

"One it wasn't that hard to do in the parking lot, and two your face is looking a lot worse than mine right now."

"At least mine will heal."

"What are you twelve?"

"No, I'm 11."

"You've inspired me."

"To do what you miserable vomitous mass."

"Find a gag to shut you up with."

"Grab the girl, we're leaving." Pulitzer commanded.

"Ha." I laughed.

"Shut up." He said backhanding me again before stuffing a handkerchief in my mouth, which I promptly spat out.

"Stop wasting time." Pulitzer said as he walked out. The idiot cut the rope that was holding me to the chair and the ones around my feet before tossing me over his shoulder and following Pulitzer out the door. I was carried over to a SUV and thrown in the backseat where I was buckled up in a manner that also tied me to the seat.

"Not so tight, troll face." I said. He punched me in the gut, closed the door and hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna miss having her around." He told Pulitzer who glared at him. "I won't have anyone to hit."

"You're not supposed to hit her for the fun of it."

"I'm not doing it for the fun of it, though I do get fun out of it."

"Still, the boy's going to be mad enough, we don't want him to call the cops on us for abuse."

"He can't pin it on us, they'll just think he did it."

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that."_ I thought. We drove along and stopped at 23rd and Jefferson. The thug pulled me out of the SUV and put a gun to my head just in case I got any bright ideas. Jack pulled up and Spot got out with him. Jack and Pulitzer met in the middle and started talking. The whole time Spot was giving the pig holding me a death stare. Pulitzer accepted some papers that Jack handed him and motioned to the scum to let me go, which he did regretfully. He didn't untie my hands so I walked up to Jack with my hands still tied.

"Ya got a knife?" I asked.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Pulitzer said and then walked away.

"Ya look like ya got shoved in a meat grindah." Spot said.

"Nice to see you too Spot." I said.

"Ya want the knife ta go aftah him?" Spot asked nodding to Pulitzer and Satan incarnate as they drove away.

"No I want it to get this bloody rope off of my wrists."

"I got one in da cah, Spot can ya grab it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sahhy Angel."

"For what?"

"Getting ya inta dis."

"Meh, would have happened anyway."

"Do ya need ta go ta da hospital or do ya wanna go home?"

"I probably NEED to go to the hospital, since I've been coughing up blood all day, but I WANT to go home." I said and as if to prove my point I started hacking again.

"Spot call 1411 and find out wheah da neahest hospital is." Jack called.

"What am I ya gopher?"

"Ya sistah's hackin up blood, just call!"

"Aight!"

"Ya gonna be okay Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Heah's da knife." Spot said handing it to Jack as he dialed the number.

"Jack," I started, "What if he comes back?"

"He's got no reason to, and he'll be goin somewheah."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'se wiahed." He said lifting up his shirt.

"Ah."

"I don't know who Race's resources ah, but dey came through."

"I owe my life to that kid." I said.

"Dey said da neahest hospital was a couple a blocks ovah." Spot said hanging up the phone.

"Aight let's go." Jack said leading me to his car. On the way to the hospital I dozed off cuddled next to Jack in the backseat.


	6. One Heals the Other Bleeds

**Hello all of you out there in TV land! hehe, so I'm a little hyper and have had nothing to do since we've been snowed in! Woot...anyway here's the next one...uh it's a little on the morbid side...but yeah...enjoy!**

**Bugle Girl and Mouse thanks for reviewing i'm glad you liked it!**

**Ducky...you're just awesome!

* * *

**

I vaguely remembered walking into the hospital and going through test. I was transferred to a hospital closer to home where I then went through the same stupid tests.

"If you poke me one more time…." I warned as the nurse prepared another shot for me.

"I'm sorry but it's the doctor's order." She responded as she took my arm and jabbed the needle in.

"Well I'll have his license revoked."

"I'll let him know that." She lied.

"Yeah uh huh."

"Oh, your mother called and said she'd arrive shortly."

"Great."

"Someone will be in to check you later." She taunted walking out of the room.

"I just want my fiancée." I whined. A few minutes later my mom burst in the room, paused, and rushed over to me.

"Mom it hurts, don't touch me."

"Oh hunny, my poor baby." She said cradling my head.

"You can let go now."

"I will in a minute."

"Where's Jack and Spot?"

"Waiting room, only one visitor is allowed at a time so I'll send them in after I leave."

"No it's not, they get at least 2 visitors up in ICU."

"I know I just wanted to see you first."

"I'm not going to be your baby forever."

"Actually, you are, but you won't be a CHILD forever. Well, age wise anyways."

"That was harsh."

"Oh you know I'm teasing."

"I am not feeling the love!"

"That's because these idiots have been shooting you with drugs for hours."

"Not true." She gave me the mom look. "Okay fine, it was only one!"

"Mh hmm, I'll send the boys in now so I can have a talk with that excuse of a doctor."

"Okay." She gave me one more spine-crushing hug before leaving me. I sat there for a moment by myself when Jack and Spot came in.

"Heya Angel." Jack greeted before giving me a kiss on the not so swollen side of my face.

"Hi love." I said back. "Hey Spot."

"Hey." He smirked.

"So, how's everyone?" I asked feeling the awkwardness from the 3 of us saying nothing.

"Tings ah good." Spot answered poking the jello like substance I was expected to eat.

"Cool, are you having fun?" I asked trying to laugh only to feel pain spasms go through my sides. Jack noticed my discomfort and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ah ya actually gonna eat dat?" Jack asked pointing to the jell-o like substance I was supposed to eat.

"No. So, uh, did things go as planned?" They were both quite a moment before Spot smiled broadly and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So they're both in jail right?"

"Dat dey ah." Jack answered.

"Lucky foh dem." Spot mumbled.

"Good, they can rot." I snickered.

"Dat dey will."

"We don't gotta wohhy bout dem no moh." Jack said.

"So uh, did dey find out what was wrong wid ya, oddah dan da fact da ya messed up in da head?" Spot smiled.

"You're too kind, really. Yeah they did, they said I have a cracked rib, obviously a broken wrist, and I had a concussion in addition to the stuff you can see."

"Oh ya mean da black eye, da swollen cheek, a split lip and da bruises all ovah ya ahms."

"Yeah that."

"So when ah dey gonna let ya out?"

"They just want to keep me here overnight, make sure that I don't relapse or something dumb like that. I really want to go home."

"Well at dis rate, home is gonna come to you. Spades and Dodgah wanna stop by latah."

"Yippee."

"I'm sensing some hostility heah." Jack said.

"When I don't feel good, I don't like being around people."

"Do ya want us ta leave?" Spot asked.

"No, you guys are fine…you're not being overly gushy, like mom was and like Dodger and Spades will be."

"Dat's cause dey're goils."

"No really I thought they were boys?"

"Dat's cause ya got ya hit in da head one too many times."

"Ok you out!"

"Angel, be nice ta ya bruddah."

"I don't wanna."

"Aight I'll leave, but I'll send Dodgah and Spades in foh sure."

"Fine you can stay…but be nice."

"You too."

"Grr."

"I'se suddenly glad I was an only child." Jack said.

"Yeah you didn't have dork brothers to deal with!" I said jokingly.

"Or annoyin sistahs." Spot added.

"You'd be bored without me."

"Da woild will nevah know."

"Do ya want some REAL food Angel?" Jack asked.

"YES!!!"

"Ya want a boigah(burger) or sumptin?"

"Uh taco…"

"Soft taco?"

"Please?"

"Beef?"

"No, chicken."

"Aight, I'll get it foh ya, Spot you wanna stay heah?"

"Shoh."

"I don't trust that look." I told Spot.

"What?"

"The way you said sure, it scares me."

"I ain't gonna do nuttin to ya."

"Ok…"

"Hey Jack, goin on a food run may be a good opportunity ta get ta know ma bettah."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE JACK!!!!" I said.

"He's gonna be apaht of da family he'll hafta be alone wid hah some time!"

"Aight, I'll see if she wants ta come wid me." Jack said not wanting to be in the middle of Spot and me.

"Oh wait, please, please take her with you!" I pleaded.

"I taught, ya just told me ta run!"

"Yeah, that was before I realized she'll want to visit with me if there's a chance for her to."

"Aight, I'se be back latah, wid ya muddah." Jack smiled as he left me with Spot.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nutin."

"What's the reason for you staying then, just out of curiosity?"

"Just wanted ta make shoh ya was okay, but I can leave if ya want."

"No, I need someone to talk to."

"Talk bout what?"

"Just in general."

"Ah,"

"I mean I've been bored out of my ever loving mind all day!" I laughed.

"Did ya count da tiles?"

"Twice."

"Ouch."

"Yeah pretty much. So did you and Jack just happen to be hanging out when Pulitzer called?"

"We wasn't hangin out, we was runnin errands."

"Oh, I see."

"So, how did uh ya get kidnapped?"

"I was shopping for jewelry and I was walking out to my car, looking for my keys when a guy grabbed me from behind."

"Foh futah reference, will ya get ya keys out BEFOH ya go outside."

"Yes."

"And I would say carryin mace would be a good idea, but if I know you ya'd spray yaself."

"Yeah probably…though Jack probably won't let me out of his sight for a while."

"Yeah da buddy system woiks wondahs."

"And you know this how?"

"Well look at all da past fights we'se seen and hoid of."

"Case and point."

"So, uh, Ellie and Davie ah goin out on a second date."

"Really, good."

"Yep."

"I'm happy for them."

"Yeah Mouse stahted askin 20 questions when she hoid what happened to ya."

"That's Mouse…she's probably wanting to come too isn't she?"

"Honestly I tink da whole group does."

"Can you just tell them to wait until tomorrow?"

"Dat's what I was tinkin."

"At least I'll be on the comfy couch."

"Dat's true."

"Like I said when I don't feel good I don't like being around people, but it's better when I'm comfy."

"Ah ya refferin ta our couch, cause I'll have ta clean it tanight if ya were."

"Uh, yeah, that would be home."

"Well I got a couple places I call home."

"Well as of right now there's only one, and how messy is it?"

"It ain't messy, it's just doity."

"What did you do?"

"It was Skittery, I didn't touch it!"

"You wanna kill him for me?"

"I'd raddah kill Pulitzah but Skittery'll woik."

"Good good."

"ANGEL!!!" Dodger said running in.

"Hi Dodger."

"Can I hug you or would that hurt?"

"That would hurt."

"At least she asked befoh she hugged." Spot said.

"Unlike mom!"

"Is it okay if I come in?" Spades asked outside the door.

"Briefly!"

"Why does Spot get to stay forever but I only get to visit briefly?"

"Because, I have to live with him."

"Whatever, I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah me too!"

"So will you be bed ridden for a while?" Dodger asked looking at my many injuries.

"Um, I don't know about bed ridden but it'll take me a little time to fully recover."

"That generally happens when you break something." Spades smirked.

"Shut up."

"Spot, will you make sure she takes it easy?" Dodger asked him as if I wasn't even there.

"Dodger, you are turning into mom!"

"I'm not THAT extreme!"

"I said turning, so not yet." Dodger stuck her tongue out at me to which spurred me to do the same at her.

"And ya two ah oldah?" Spot laughed.

"Yeah it's funny that's what the guy who kicked me said." Spot stopped smiling.

"Bahstahd."

"That's what I called him."

"Was he big?" Spades asked.

"No he was scrawny, which is why he kidnapped me."

"I don't what is wrong with the doctors, because she seems fine to me." Dodger said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them all day but they still won't let me go."

"Yeah, why would dey listen to da goil who looks like da punchin bag foh some boxer." Spot teased.

"You know after you got kidnapped you didn't look so great after."

"Yeah, but I wad-"

"ANYWAY, she's fine, and so are you." Dodger interrupted.

"Yeah I think mom's trying to get them to let me go."

"Really? Because we saw her driving off with Jack." Spades said. Spot started laughing.

"So she finally got a hold of him."

"Looks that way."

"I wanna go home." I whimpered.

"AW." Dodger cooed.

"She ain't a baby Dodgah." Spot said.

"She's my baby sister."

"No I'm not. I'm older than you are."

"Sshhh, it's the meds talking."

"No it's not you dork!"

"I dunno if ya two have noticed dis oh not, but ya twins!" Spot said rubbing his head.

"I was born first!"

"Ya given me a headache!"

"You've been getting those a lot lately." Spades observed.

"Yeah, when I'm around ya crazys."

"Hehe." I chuckled.

"So has Media called yelling hysterically yet?" Spot rubbed his head again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"OH, she was already in a bad mood when I called so da news bout you sent hah ovah da edge."

"Why was she in a bad mood?"

"I ain't a councilah, I was just givin hah da message."

"I was just asking."

"I know, but I'se hungry so I'm edgy right now."

"Aw poor Spoty." Dodger said. Spot glared at her.

"Dodger you might want to run." I advised.

"Or… give him a candy bar!" she said whipping one out of her purse.

"Dat'll woik." Spot said accepting the candy and giving me half before eating it all.

"Thank you." I said. At that moment Dodger's cell rang.

"Hello. Oh, okay, yeah hold on." Dodger said. "Blink is outside and wants to see me so I'll be back." She said excusing herself before leaving.

"I probably ottah go too."Spades said.

"Call Jack and find out where he is." I called as she went into the hallway.

"Maybe him and mom ah bondin." Spot said trying not to laugh.

"They can bond some other time, I'm hungry."

"I just fed you!"

"Half a candy bar!"

"If I had known it wadn't gonna help ya I woulda ate da whole ting."

"It helped a little bit but not much."

"Uh huh shoh." Spot smiled.

I awoke the next day with a stiff back from the stupid bed. But I would be released today so I was happy. Of course I got a big bill for the drugs I had needed but Jack picked me up and took me home. I dozed on the couch for a couple hours until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey stink butt."Media greeted

"Hey duck butt." I said.

"So, how's life?"

"You really have to ask?"

"It's part of the everyday conversation, so yes."

"Wow, uh I'm home so I'm happy, still sore but happy."

"Heard you broke your wrist."

"Yeah, and a rib."

"Ah, sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah, fun…let me tell ya."

"Are you in a better mood today?"

"Yep."

"You want company?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, cause Mush and I are already on our way!"

"Good thing you called."

"Yeah, is your door locked?"

"Uh, SPOT IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!"

"YES!!!" He yelled.

"Yeah." I told Media.

"I heard. That's okay, cause he gave me a key, haha."

"Wow. Then why did you ask?"

"To remind you of the tie rule when Jack moves in."

"Yeah good idea…"

"I'm gonna get off the phone because traffic is psychotic!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Be there in a bit!"

"Bye duck butt."

"HI ANGEL BYE ANGEL!" Mush shouted.

"Hi Mush."

"Okay, hanging up now."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't try to cheer me up by tickling me due to the fact that I didn't know if she knew about my rib or not. I decided I wanted to get up and stretch since I hadn't done anything all day. I slowly moved my feet to the floor and started to ease myself forward when I felt the pain.

"OW." I said loudly.

"Wad is it?" Spot called from his room.

"Nothing, just that I can't move." He appeared in the living room and frowned at me.

"Wheah did ya want ta go?"

"No where particular, just wanted to more a bit."

"Ah, people will probably staht arriving in an houh or so."

"Okay cool."

"When is Media gonna be heah?"

"In a few minutes. You gave her a key?"

"Yeah, she comes ovah a lot so I figuhed it made sense."

"Okay, um."

"What?"

"Do we have snacks for them or is it all about me?"

"Uh, dere's chips, dey can get dere own food if deye'se hungrhy." Spot said smirking.

"Fine by me." I said easing myself forward and slowly standing.

"Aight so ya good."

"Um I guess so. You'll know if I'm not."

"Dat's true."

"Okay, I'm going to walk around for a bit so that my legs don't fall asleep."

"Oh like ya brain has."

"If it didn't hurt to move, you'd be a dead man right about now."

"I'm shoh."

"Where is my brush?" I asked looking around for it.

"In ya room."

"Didn't I ask you to get it for me earlier?"

"I dunno."

"Okay then." I said slowly moving to my room to grab my brush and get my hair in pigtails so it didn't get any more matted. After finishing my hair, I ventured into the kitchen to find some food before it was all eaten. I was pouring myself some cereal when I heard a thud on the door and keys jingling.

"What the bloody heck are they doing to the door?" I asked to the air.

"Get off my foot!" Mush yelled outside.

"Move!" Media told him.

"What do you say?"

"Please."

"Okay you have to get off my foot in order for me to move." By this point I had moved over to the door and opened it for them.

"You know you could just knock, it works better." I said.

"Yeah, but that's too logical." Media said.

"Wow, for once someone said my thinking was logical." I mused.

"Hey Angel." Mush said walking in after Media.

"Hey Mush, hey Duck butt."

"Hey Nutter Butter."

"Ya have weahd nicknames foh each oddah." Spot said emerging from his room.

"Hey Spot." Mush greeted.

"Heya Mush."

"So how's it working out for you two being roommates?" Media asked.

"Oh, fine." I said.

"That sounded so convincing." Mush said.

"Well it's hard to sound convincing when your rib is on fire." I said.

"Den why ain't ya sittin down?" Spot asked.

"One because I'm hungry, two I would except I just answered the door!"

"I was getting the key out, you didn't have to answer the door." Media pointed out.

"You were standing on his foot…"

"Because he was in the way."

"And it was taking you too long to open the door, so I did it for you."

"Ha, you got impatient."

"And how long have you known me?"

"5 minutes."

"Wow."

"Hey Spot do you still have that game I left you?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, it's in the X Box, ya want it back?"

"Not at the moment."

"Aight."

"I'm going to sit on the couch, feel free to join me." I said.

"Did ya even get any food?"

"I started to, but my rib hurts so I'll get it later."

"Or you could ask someone to get you food." Media said.

"True, hey Spot, will you get the bowl of cereal on the table?" I asked.

"Why do I hafta?"

"Because you live here."

"Did you not want milk?" Media asked looking at it.

"Did I not pour any in?"

"Nope."

"Will you kindly pour milk in it then?"

"Yeah, you boys can go play, I've got her covered."

"Tank ya Media." Spot said.

"You're welcome."

"We'll be in Spot's room."

"Okay, see you boys later." I said.

"So sprinkle butt…" Media started.

"Sprinkle Butt?"

"I know how you're doing physically, but how are you other than that?"

"Oh uh, okay…"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I talked to Spot and Jack yesterday, so I got it out, and I'm not afraid of anything so I guess I'm okay."

"Bueno." She said handing the cereal to me.

"Danke"

"Bitte"

"So how are you?"

"Boof."

"Huh?"

"It's the noise French people make, like bleh."

"Oh, why bleh?"

"Stubborn husband."

"Do I want to know?"

"What?"

"I mean is it something that should stay between you two?"

"I don't think so, but he does."

"Okay so spill."

"So, just wanna strangle him sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because, he's all scatter brained, not in a dumb way but he can't concentrate."

"Okay…" I said prodding her.

"Stupid dad."

"So, he's scatter brained over what happened with his dad?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I've tried to."

"Well, I'm afraid that's all you can do."

"But he's bigger than me."

"I know that."

"No I was trying to get him to talk but he picked me up and moved me, and went to go work out."

"Wow, he moved you?"

"Yeah he just picked me up, turned around, put me down, and left."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah so, I wanna talk to him when he can't move…like tied or something."

"Don't tie him up, it hurts."

"Aw did you get rope burn."

"Oh is that what you call the red stuff on my wrist that hurts."

"Yes."

"I'm glad that you came over…Spot's been flipping out all day and Jack won't let him leave me alone."

"Is that why Spot's flipping out?"

"I think that's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"The fact that I got kidnapped."

"I thought you two talked."

"I talked."

"Oh."

"I mean I've tried to get him to, but he won't."

"Yeah, guys aren't verbal communicators but they need to talk too."

"Yep. I really hope that no one stays really long."

"Why?"

"I'm tired, and sore."

"Take a nap."

"That's all I've done all day, when I finally do get to sleep the stupid pain medication wears off and wakes me up."

"Then don't take the meds until you start feeling sleepy."

"I do!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

"I wasn't expecting you to fix it, I was just saying, I hope no one stays too long."

"They can be kicked out if they don't leave willingly."

"By you?"

"Why not."

"I love you Media."

"And I you." Right then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Heya Angel." Came Jack's voice.

"Hey baby."

"How ah ya?"

"Sore."

"Have ya tried puttin ice packs on it?"

"Yes."

"Heating pads?"

"Yes."

"Prayed?"

"Too many times to count."

"Den ya gonna hafta grit ya teeth."

"Are you coming over?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Yay."

"Glad dat makes ya happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see my fiancée?"

"I dunno."

"Silly Jacky Boy."

"Ya strange Angel."

"Has that ever bothered you before?"

"No."

"Good to know."

"Aight, I'se just callin ta check up on ya."

"I'm okay, Media's here."

"She hasn't jumped ya has she?"

"No baby."

"Dat's good."

"Someone's getting over protective."

"Nah, I'se just glad ya not getting jumped on."

"Why thank you."

"Ya welcome."

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Aight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So how's Jack?"

"Overprotective."

"Hm."

"It's kind of annoying."

"Either talk to him about it or get used to it, because you're marrying him."

"I know, he's just started though."

"Right now he has a right to be, but if he keeps it up, talk to him."

"Indeed I shall."

Eventually everyone came over and hung out for the evening. They were relieved to see that I was okay and we had fun hanging out. After a couple hours they all went home and I snuggled into my blankets and fell asleep.

LINE LINE

The next morning I awoke to find that my toilet was clogged, it was not starting out to be a good morning, the toilet clogged, my razor broke, and I had to use Spot's bathroom which was really messy and gross.

"Why da ya need ta use mine?" Spot asked when I pounded on his door.

"My toilet is clogged."

"So you just need ta use me toilet and go back ta ya bathroom?"

"Oh can I use your razor, mine kinda died."

"I'll get one foh ya."

"Okay."

"Heah, ain't nevah been used." He said handing me a razor after he had gone into the bathroom.

"Thanks." I said he was acting weird all of a sudden. "Are you okay Spot?"

"Yeah I'se just tiahed so don't boddah puttin da razah away, just leave it by da tub or da sink."

"Okay."

"Aight." He went back into his room and I went into his bathroom to use his toilet. After I had finished I felt a sneeze coming on, and grabbed a tissue to sneeze into. I tossed it at the trashcan but missed, I slowly bent over due to my sore…everything…and put it in the trashcan before noticing some bloody tissues. I looked closer and saw several of them squished in the bottom of the trashcan. I figured that he'd cut himself shaving or something so I paid it no mind for the moment. Due to force of habit I opened a drawer to put the razor away like I would have in my bathroom and remember he told me to leave it out. But I figured it would make more sense to put it with his other ones so I started looking for them and generally trying to help. I found his shaving cream and after shave, but no razors. I then noticed a cabinet that was high up that I hadn't checked yet. Maybe he was hiding the razors from me since he knew that I liked using them. I stood up on my toes, which caused extreme pain and felt around inside the cupboard with my hand since I couldn't see that high. I stopped when I felt a razor and instead of putting the other one up with it, I accidentally pulled the other one down with me. At first I thought it was an old one because it had rust on it, but then I looked closer and realized that it wasn't rust, it was caked with blood. That made no sense because if he'd cut himself shaving, he would have rinsed the blade off. What the heck was going on with that kid? I quickly walked to his room and flung the door open.

"What ah ya doin?" He asked groggily.

"What the hell is this?" I asked holding up the blood caked razor.

"I don't know, me eyes hoit from sleep deprivation." I tossed it on his pillow so that he could get a closer look.

"That."

"It's a razor Angel, leave it alone." He said angrily.

"Why is it caked with blood?!" I demanded.

"Because I haven't washed it. Now get out."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"I'se tryin ta sleep, dat's what's goin on."

"Why is there blood on the razor?!"

"Because it ain't been washed."

"Bull shit!"

"Cleahly, Angel, it ain't been washed because if it had it'd be clean, so it ain't bull shit."

"IF YOU HAD CUT YOURSELF SHAVING YOU WOULD HAVE WASHED IT OFF!"

"What ah ya getting at?"

"Think about it!"

"I'se hoid enough, get out."

"No."

"Angel leave it alone."

I would have kept the argument up, but at that moment, my pain medication wore off leaving me gasping for breath.

"Spot, can you run out and grab my drugs off the table, please?"

"Why?"

"Because it hurts to move." I said tears pooling in my eyes.

"Let me grab some pants."

"Never mind I'll go."

"I ain't naked I'se just weahin shohts."

"Hurry."

"I'se goin." He said walking out.

"Thank you."

"Heah." He said handing me the bottle and going back to bed. I walked out into the living room wondering what the heck was wrong with him, it wasn't like Spot to do something like that. I took the medicine and waited for it to take effect. I returned to his bathroom to see just how many bloodied tissues there were. There were some fresh looking ones and some older looking ones hinting that he'd been doing it for a little while at least.

_"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?"_ I asked myself. Too soon I looked up to see him in the doorway.

"I gotta use me bathroom Angel."

"I dropped an earring earlier…I was just grabbing it." I said pathetically.

"In da…whatevah, just get out."

"Leaving."

"Tank you."

"Yeah." Gah, I wanted to shoot him at that moment. How could he be so…argh!

"Did ya eat all da cereal?" He asked walking out of the bathroom.

"No."

"Good." He said walking into the kitchen. It was then that the realization hit me; he had been wearing long pants all summer, in the 100 degree Texas heat, which was odd. It did however explain why he had to put on long pants before he could get my meds. I sighed inwardly and tried to figure out what to do. I called Jack and asked him if we could go to lunch or something. He said yes and that he'd be over in a little bit. I got dressed and retired to the couch to wait for Jack, Spot still seemed mad so we left each other alone. A short time later Jack got there and we slowly made our way to his car.

"Just take baby steps."

"That's what I'm doing." I snapped.

"Suptin bodderin ya?"

"Let's just get to the car first."

"Aight." He said as we continued on our way. Jack helped me into his car and began driving.

"Thanks baby, I needed to get out."

"Dat's undahstandable. So what's bodderin ya?"

"I-I think, oh never mind."

"Come on Angel."

"I think that Spot's been…cutting himself."

"Oh, what makes ya tink dat?"

"The fact that I was in his bathroom this morning and found bloodied tissues and a blood encrusted razor."

"Ya was snoopin through his stuff."

"Not on purpose, my razor broke and my bathroom is being stupid so I had to use his and I was trying to be a good sister and help him out by putting his razor back and I found the other one."

"Aight, uh let's tink, how's he been actin?"

"Strange."

"He was okay when ya was in his bathroom?"

"Well he was acting a little weird, but I figured he was just tired."

"So does he know ya found his stuff?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You know me, I have a tendency to over react."

"Uh what exactly did ya do?"

"Uhm, well, I kinda yelled at him." Jack grimaced and swerved a little.

"Okay, dat may not ah been da best ting, but too late now."

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"I ain't yellin at ya."

"I mean I wake up to find my toilet clogged, then my razor breaks and find out my baby brother cuts!" I paused then. I hadn't admitted it until then, I knew he was but actually saying it out loud was different.

"Angel, ah ya breathin?"

"Yeah."

"Ya okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Aight it'll be okay, it ain't ya fault." He said trying to comfort me.

"What if it is?"

"What ah ya talkin bout?"

"What if it is my fault? I mean, what if he's doing this because of something I did?"

"Ya haven't done anything ta hoit him!"

"I, th- this scares me!"

"I know, it's a scahy ting which is why ya gotta keep a level head."

"This is me we're talking about."

"Do ya honestly tink ya done suptin dat would cause him ta do dat?"

"I don't know."

"Have ya two fought lately?"

"No."

"What about a while ago?"

"No,"

"Den I don't tink it's sumptin ya did."

"So what do I do?"

"Be dere foh him, don't yell at him."

"Is that enough?"

"I dunno I ain't a shrink!"

"Media is though!"

"So ya wanna go ta Media and Mush's?"

"Call first."

"Aight." I dug my phone out of my purse and called Media to see if we could come over.

"Yeah, the house is a little messy, but that's no problem with you."

"We'll be over in a minute."

"I'll unlock the door."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jack sped over to Media and Mush's place and we went up to the door as fast as my rib would let us. I knocked on the door repeatedly.

"MEDIA OPEN UP!"

"Don't break the door." Mush said opening the door and stepping aside to let us in.

"Gah!" I said entering.

"Babe, Angel needs you!"

"Geh."

"Now."

"Please?"

"I'm coming!" she shouted from upstairs.

"Hi Jack." Mush said.

"Hey."

"What?" Media said entering the room.

"I need your help!" I said.

"I can tell, let's go sit."

"Okay." I said on the verge of freaking out.

"All right, what's going on?"

"Whew, I think…"

"Wait, should I leave?" Mush said before I got started.

"I don't care."

"He was just making sure it was nothing you wanted to keep private." Media said.

"Sorry, But I think that…"

"Naturally, I would coax information out of people, but you're different, so spit it out all ready!"

"Ithinkspot'sbeencuttinghimself." I blurted out.

"Okay, how long do you think he's been doing it?"

"I don't know, I'm assuming since before summer."

"Okay, what proof did you find to back this?"

"He's been wearing pants all summer, when he usually would have worn shorts, I found a bunch of bloodied tissues in his bathroom as well as a blood caked razor."

"All right."

"Help!"

"Breathe. I take it you've confronted him, what did he do?"

"He just got mad."

"Let me specify, how did you confront him?"

"Da completely wrong way." Jack interrupted.

"Jack? I'm talking to Angel, if I want to talk to you I'll address you, please shut up." Media said sternly.

"Jack's right, I yelled at him."

"When was this?"

"This morning."

"Like early morning?"

"No like an hour ago."

"Oh morning, was he still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"And you woke him up?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, after the confrontation, what happened next?"

"I tried to see how long he'd been doing it."

"And how did you go about that?"

"I dug through the trashcan."

"All right, how was he acting afterwards?"

"Uh, distant."

"And how were you acting?"

"Trying not to blow up, scared, shocked."

"Did he admit to cutting?"

"No he told me to mind my own business."

"Did he deny it?"

"He said that he just hadn't washed the razor off."

"Mm hmm."

"What?"

"This is obviously brought on by emotional stress, probably feelings of insignificance."

"Okay?"

"It means he was stressing out and felt unneeded." Mush said. I glared at him.

"All right, babe, hush, thank you. Acorn…"

"Yes?"

"There's a possibility that he cut after you left."

"Okay. I told you this was all my fault." I said turning to Jack.

"No, he probably has a form of inferiority complex, which spurs actions such as cutting or other ways to relieve pain."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's irrelevant because he's cutting, so we'll focus on that."

"Okay."

"Now I've never seen any cuts on his arms and since he's hiding it, he's ashamed of what he's doing."

"Yeah."

"Now, this is bad and good. The fact that he doesn't want anyone to know shows that he knows what he is doing is wrong. Now the grace with that is he can be talked to because he knows what he's doing, he just needs to see it's not the answer."

"Hm mh."

"The bad part is he probably planned to continue doing it."

"How can we make sure that he doesn't?"

"Well if there was a small army they could rotate shifts to make sure he wouldn't. But that's not an option."

"Da group is da equivalent of a small ahmy." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah but we don't have weapons to defend ourselves." Mush countered. To which Jack grunted and nodded.

"And we would need them." I thought out loud.

"Hehe, anyway. So what would be best is if he opened up on his own but that may take a while."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Media was silent for what seemed an eternity.

"Reassure him, don't DO NOT smother him or act weird around him or if he's holding a sharp object just try to boost his confidence, be patient."

"I'll try."

"Now he's not stupid, he's going to know you talked to someone so don't lie when he asks. And he will want to know who you told."

"Okay which has been you three."

"Yes, now it'll probably be awkward when we first see him because he'll know that we know, but just be chill, don't ignore it but don't bring it up. At least not for a little while."

"Okay, are you coming back with us?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you guys don't mind."

"Mush?"

"We'll go." He answered

"Thank you."

"And while I'm on a roll may I talk to your fiancée?"

"Um why?"

"About the smothering."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"It's understandable that you want to protect Acorn and you feel guilty for what happened to her because if you had agreed to sign with Pulitzer this wouldn't have happened, but you were smarter than that and it did happen."

"What ah ya getting at?"

"Simply this, it wasn't your fault, let it go. She isn't a child and she doesn't want to be monitored 24/7 by you or her brother or anyone."

"Aight."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Don't smothah hah."

"And…"

"She can take cah of hah self?"

"Yes but also you didn't cause it so don't blame yourself."

"Aight."

"Say it."

"It wadn't my fault."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No I know it wadn't me fault."

"Okay, and you Mush."

"What?"

"Don't be stupid." I said. Media gave me a sharp look. "I was kidding gosh."

"Two things, one don't ever walk out on me again. Two, you are a cod fish and your dad and yes he IS your dad is a cat fish."

"What does that have to do with the price of beans?" I asked.

"Acorn shut it. What that means for you baby is the cat fish is the predator of the cod, now you can either let your dad consume your thoughts and screw up everything you've strived to be or you can stay ahead of it and keep him behind you."

"I see." Mush nodded.

"I'll let you soak that up."

"Can we soak on the way to the house?" I asked not wanting to interrupt but wanting to move on.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Yeah, lets go." Mush said standing up.

"Thanks guys." I said as we went to Jack's car.

"Any time girlie." Media said closing her door.

"And this is why you are such a good friend." I told her.

"It's the way I was created."

"Duck butt." I laughed. We drove back to the apartment and I was anxious yet dreading to go inside because Spot was still home.

"Ya hafta go in sometime." Jack said.

"Later is better."

"No, now." Media said pushing me.

"OW!!!" I yelped.

"I forgot, but get your butt in there."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"I know, and it's kinda funny."

"Now is not the time."

"You know how she gets." Mush said.

"Yeah I do."

"You ready?" Media said.

"No, but I'll go anyway."

"That's good because I'm already unlocking the door."

"I can see that." We went inside the apartment and Spot wasn't in the kitchen or living room.

"If he's in his bathroom…" I started.

"I will punch you if you start tearing into him."

"Fine. We're back!" I yelled.

"Hey Jack, wanna play Halo." Mush said louder than usual.

"Yeah."

"Uh I don't know how to hook up this system, but Spot does." I looked at them like they were insane but kept my mouth shut.

"What the?" I wondered.

"SPOT!" Mush called walking over to his door.

"WHAT?!" Spot growled.

"Do you mind if we use your X Box?"

"Don't mess it up."

"I don't know how to hook it up, I need you to do it."

"Gimme a second."

"All right."

"Oh…" I said when it hit me what he was doing.

"Mush knows almost every video game system." Media whispered.

"Ah, so he's just trying to get Spot out here?"

"Yes and to keep him out here, we will need what he loves."

"Video games, food and Ace."

"Minus the Ace, the other two yes."

"Okay, will you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah and this way I'll be able to watch what you do."

"What I do?"

"Yes what you might say or do."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You do know that you are gonna have to do most of the stuff right?"

"Yes I know."

"Just makin sure."

"Just tell me where the stuff is because I don't know this kitchen anymore."

"You lived here for four months and you've already forgotten?"

"It's been rearranged we used to have glasses in this cupboard not boxed dinners."

"That's what happens when you let Spot put the groceries up." I said.

"Oh wait, here's a cup."

"Wow."

"Spot what's takin ya so long?" Jack asked.

"Stupid!" Mush hissed at Jack.

"He said he was gonna be a minute and it's been 5."

"Spot did you go back to bed?" Mush asked.

"No."

"You don't have to look pretty it's just us."

"Shut up Mush!"

"Come on dude."

"I said gimme a minute!"

"I did."

"Gah, I'm comin!"

"Okay."

"Are you sure the whole letting him be thing is going to work?" I asked Media.

"One step at a time, step one getting him out of his room."

"And you can see how well that's going."

"Give it time."

"My baby brother is mutilating himself." I hissed at her.

"You don't know if he's doing it right this second and if he is he'll feel rushed to stop."

I needed something to take my frustration out on, but due to being sore and nothing around that I could hit, I sat down exhaustedly.

"Here." Media handed me an orange.

"What's this for?"

"And a paper towel."

"You lost me."

"Squeeze the orange if you're mad, clean it up with the paper towel."

"It hurts to do that."

"Then bite it."

"GRRR." I said as I bit into the orange.

"Ya know Angel, ya s'posed ta take da peel off befoh ya eat an orange." Spot said coming in the kitchen.

"I oh at." I said still biting the orange.

"I don't see it."

"GRR."

"Heh,"

"Nachos or Pizza?" Media asked Spot.

"Whatevah."

"Nacho it is."

"What's goin on wid ya?" Spot asked Media.

"I'm making food."

"I can see dat, I mean why ah ya heah makin food?"

"Because Acorn, is unable physically, and Jack is unable mentally."

"Yeah."

"HEY I CAN TOO COOK!" Jack yelled from the other room.

"According to who?" Media asked.

"Angel likes it."

"Are you sure she's not just saying that to be nice?"

"Meuh…ats een a oo." I said the orange still in my mouth.

"Take dat outtah ya mouth befoh ya try ta talk." Spot said grabbing the orange out of my mouth.

"PACH! Media that was mean!"

"Ya spit on me!" Spot said.

"You ripped an orange out of my mouth."

"Do ya want me ta put it back in?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'll remembah dat."

"Okie day."

"It wasn't that mean." Media said.

"You said that I just told Jack I liked his cooking to be nice!"

"No, I said you might have just been saying that."

"She has a point!" Mush called.

"Shut it!"

"Don't yell at him." Media warned.

"Spot can I have the orange back now?"

"Heah." He said handing it to me.

"GRR" I said putting it in my mouth and biting down.

"Good girl." Media said.

"Ya weahd."

"A oo us ow iggir at ou?" I asked. Spot grabbed the orange out of my mouth. "And you just now figure that out?" I asked again before he put it back.

"No I'se know it foh a while."

"Grr."

"I feel bad for you." Media told Spot. I glared at her.

"Tank you." Spot said. I took the orange out again.

"I am not feeling the love!"

"Do you guys have any salsa?" Media asked.

"Top Shelf." Spot told her.

"Why's it soo high?"

"Because I put it up dere and unlike you I'se tall."

"Aren't you special."

"No!" Mush yelled from the other room.

"Yes!" Jack cheered.

"Aw did you die baby?" Media called while chopping peppers.

"Yeah, but I'll have my revenge." Mush said with a scary tone.

"Is dat so?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"We'se see bout dat."

"And after I whoop you, Spot and I will show you how it's done."

"Heheh." Spot laughed.

"Boys and their video games." I said nonchalantly.

"I hoid dat!" Jack shouted from the other room.

"Get over it."

"Ya shoh ya know what ya getting inta?" Spot asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"You say that now." Media laughed.

"Shut up, we don't want to scare him off before the wedding." I said hitting at Media but she was out of my reach.

"That's right, hook him in, tie him down and then he can't escape." Media said while handling the big knife with ease.

"Mush, do ya wanna stay heah tanight, and foheveh?" Spot called eyeing Media with the knife.

"Someone get that away from her." Mush called.

"No I need it for chopping." She objected.

"Exactly, dat's why we'se tryin ta get it away from ya." Jack said.

"Be glad I'm preoccupied."

"Ah shoh dat's a good ting?"

"You're pushin it Jacko."

"Aight I'll stop."

"Good boy." I chimed happily.

"He ain't a dog." Spot said.

"True."

"Oh look at that, the only cheese you have is in a chunk so I have to cut that up as well." Media said digging in the fridge.

"Oh darn, she'll have to use the knife." I said.

"Heheh."

"Wow."

"You're gonna die clown!" Mush shouted.

"You keep using that woid, I do not tink it means what ya tink it means." Jack responded.

"Wow." Media smirked.

"Fezzik ah deye rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we all be dead." I finished.

"Spot where's that orange?" Media asked

"It had too many teeth mahks, I threw it out." He answered.

"Dang it."

"Haha." I cackled. Media turned on the water and splashed me in the face.

"I just cleaned that."

"It's water, it'll be okay."

"But I just cleaned it."

"Whiner."

"Duck butt. Butt of Duck."

"I am going to be nice and not respond."

"Hehe."

"Who won?"

"Jack." Mush answered annoyed.

"Hhahha." Jack laughed.

"Jack don't be cocky." I called to him.

"Hheheheh, I'se tryin."

"Try harder." Mush growled.

"Mush please don't kill my fiancée, I'd like to marry him before he dies." I intervened.

"Fine." Mush said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Stomp him." Mush whispered to Spot.

"You got it." Spot smiled as he walked into the living room.

"I play winnah." Spot said sitting down.

"Aight." Jack said. Soon the bleeping of Halo filled the air and wound their way into the kitchen. At least Spot wasn't cutting at that moment, which made me happy. We made them pause their game so we could eat nachos and spent the rest of the evening hanging out together and laughing.


	7. Confession Time

**And here is the next chapter...I've got the rest of it written but I'l probably post once a day...or at least week depending on how busy my schedule gets...lol**

**buglegirl1899-hehe Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies..hehe...I agree poor Spot. I was almost in tears writing this**

**Ducky-you're just awesome!

* * *

_I skipped along a path of yellow flowers and purple clouds. Everything was happy and shiny. I had just gone past a lollipop tree and a lake of soup when a bulldog started chasing me. I started running and it turned into a snake._**

I woke up screaming and panting for breath, which only made my rib hurt worse. Spot sleepily stumbled into the living room and asked, "Ah ya okay Angel?"

"Wha-yeah…at least I think…yeah I'm okay." I said still panting and looking around.

"What happened?"

"I had a dream, I was skipping down a path of yellow flowers and purple clouds and everything was happy, then this bulldog turned into a snake and started chasing me."

"Was dat a dream or an LSD trip?"

"It was a dream, but do you know what I did with my meds?"

"Ya ate dem?"

"I mean the bottle."

"I can look around foh ya."

"Thank you."

"I said I can, it don't mean I will. Nah, I'se just playin, I will."

"Thank you." I said wincing at the sharp pain shooting through my chest. Spot went in search of my meds as I tried to catch my breath. He returned a few minutes later with the bottle and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I tried to say, but it kind of came out as a cry/moan.

"Ya welcome?"

"It hurts." I said starting to cry.

"Aight, heah ya go, don't wohhy."

"You're such a good brother."

"Dat's cause I'm ya only bruddah."

"I meant, oh never mind."

"If ya gonna say sumptin, den say it."

"Because you're giving up your free time to make sure that I'm okay."

"Oh. Well yeah."

"If you want to have Ace come over so that you're not stuck with me all day, you can."

"Aight, but I think I'se gonna go back ta bed foist."

"Night."

"Night."

I drifted back to sleep and awoke to the low murmur of voices.

"It smells funny." Ace said.

"It's still good." Spot told her.

"I don't even know what that is." Ace said as I heard her poke something. "Ew get it off!!!"

"Aw, dat colah looks good on ya."

"I would smell better without it on me."

"Aight, den wash it off."

"Fine…uh you're out of soap in here."

"Den use Angel's bathroom, just not da toilet, cause it's messed up."

"Okay."

I groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, only to have my ribs remind me that one of them was cracked.

"Ya awake Angel?"

"I'm not trying to be."

"Okay."

"I'm tired of sleeping on my back."

"Did ya try ya stomach?"

"That involves putting pressure on my wrist."

"Sucks ta be you."

"Yup."

"Ace and I ah gonna go get breakfast, do ya want sumptin?"

"Oh Chocolate sprinkle doughnut."

"Ya such a goil."

"It's good!"

"Aight."

"Okay it's off." Ace said walking out into the living room.

"Good, let's go."

"Hi Angel, bye Angel."

"Hi Ace." I said grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on. I surfed around looking for something to watch and was unsuccessful in the end. I was pondering whether to get up and put in a DVD or stare out the window when Spot and Ace came back.

"Angel, we'se back!" Spot said walking in.

"I can see that."

"Heah's ya goil snack." He said handing me a bag.

"Yay!"

"How's it goin Angel?" Ace asked.

"Uh, good."

"Oh crap."

"What?" Spot asked.

"Your stereo system, the one I'm giving you is in the trunk of my car."

"Why's dat a problem?"

"Because it's really heavy and I can't carry it."

"Gimme ya keys and I'll get it."

"Okay." Spot went outside and Ace sat down next to me.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You know the fountain a couple blocks away?"

"Yeah"

"Well Spot and I always used to jump in and run away before we got in trouble, but he doesn't want to anymore."

"When did that start?"

"Um, a couple of months ago."

"I see, and how does that make you feel?" I asked.

"Are you being serious or just playing?"

"Half and Half."

"Ah, it's annoying because I KNOW there's a reason behind it, but he won't tell me why."

"Hm, have you noticed any other strange behavior?"

"His moods are more extreme, he's either really happy or mad."

"Did that start before or after the fountain thing?"

"A little before."

"Okay, were you guys fighting around that time?"

"No, things seemed good."

"I need you to think, were there any other significant events that happened around this time?"

"Angel what's going on?"

"Well, I think he's struggling with some things right now, and he's using a method that he thinks is helping him but is actually hurting him."

"Angel, you're starting to scare me."

"Trust me, I'm working on it."

"What?"

"Have you been in his bathroom lately?"

"Yeah it's clean."

"When were you in it?"

"This morning while you were sleeping."

"He's making everything clean and then he's gonna kill himself!"

"Because he cleaned his bathroom?"

"No, he got rid of the evidence!"

"What evidence?"

"Of what he's been doing!"

"WHICH IS!?"

"He-he's been cutting himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Dang it."

"Dang it? Why do you say dang it?"

"Because I didn't want to be right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he started acting strange I had my suspicions but I never had any solid proof."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you would have screamed at me like you are now!"

"I'M NOT-ahem, I am not screaming."

"Okay so what do we do?"

"Media said to just give him time."

"How does Media know?"

"She's my cousin and a shrink."

"Oh, how long has she known?"

"A couple days."

"Okay so we give him time and…?"

"To reassure him, let him know he's loved, but not to smother or yell at him."

"Alright. Hey Angel."

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about it."

"You can also talk to Jack or Media if you need to."

"Oh is that all?"

"CoughMush cough."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Does he think we know?"

"Well, he may think I'm on to him but not for sure because I wasn't, I don't know about you."

"Hmm."

"DOH!" Spot yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Ace called as she hurried to the door and let Spot in. He carried the stereo into his room and came back out.

"Dat was heavy." He said.

"Which is why she couldn't carry it." I said.

"Cleahly." Ace and Spot went out again later but brought me food when they would come back. After Ace left, Spot tried to teach me to play Halo. After an hour of little success he said he was going to bed but went into the bathroom instead. I didn't want to smother or yell at him but I needed to make sure he was okay.

"Spot? Spot!" I yelled.

"What!"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Ya sound like Dodgah."

"It hurts to move."

"Just a sec."

"Okay." I whimpered. Crap, it didn't work. Just then Spot appeared and went into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of cold water and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome. Now why I'se out heah is dere anyting else ya need?"

"Um, I can't think of anything at the moment."

"Aight den." He said walking back into the bathroom. Geh. I called Media not knowing what else to do.

"Hello?" a sleepy sounding Media answered.

"He's locked himself in his bathroom again."

"Uhm, tell him you have to use it."

"Who is it?" I heard Mush ask.

"It's Acorn, Spot's tryin to do it again."

"Let me talk to him."

"Spot phone!" I yelled.

"What?" he called back.

"Mush wants to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"What should I tell him?" I hissed into the phone.

"Tell him I want to talk to him about the bricks, he'll know what I mean."

"He said he wants to talk to you about the bricks."

"What?"

"Are you deaf! He wants to talk to you about the bricks!"

"Aight, I'se comin." Spot yelled as he came out and snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Hey Spot."

"Hi."

"Did I disturb you?"

"I was just tryin to sleep, but whad's up?"

"Ah I dunno, it just sounds good to go back to it."

"Don't do it."

"It's easy for you to say."

"Tink a evryting ya got, and what would happen if ya went back."

"I'm trying but I can still taste it."

"Go brush ya teeth or sumptin."

"I don't feel good!" I said suddenly getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Angel, don't, gah!" Spot muttered.

"What's wrong Spot?"

"I tink Angel's reactin ta da meds."

"Ew."

"Yeah. Uh I probably ottah see if she needs help."

"Yeah you probably should."

"Ya doin okay?"

"I'll just stay put."

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya."

"Angel you okay?"

"No!"

"Do ya need help?"

"No."

"Ah ya gonna puke?"

"Already did."

"Ah ya done?'

I made a puking sound to convince him that I wasn't. "No."

"Uh, do ya want me ta wait foh ya out heah."

"No, you're tired, I'll be okay…in a bit."

"Would ya mind if I came in and got sumptin?"

"Yes, I don't want you to see me!"

"Angel, I'se ya bruddah, ya don't hafta impress me."

"Still."

"How long do ya tink ya'll be in dere?"

"I don't…know."

(((side note: … denotes hacking/ puking sound)))

"But, geh, call if ya need anyting."

"Okay…"

I heard Spot go in his room and close the door. Waiting for a little while longer, I crept into the living room, grabbed the phone and went back into the bathroom to call Media.

"Hello?" Media answered groggily.

"Sorry about that, he's out of the bathroom now."

"Good."

"What do I do?!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting on the floor in the bathroom." Media let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stay there for a while, and hope he falls asleep so that you can fall asleep and let me go to sleep."

"Should I look for anything while I'm in here?"

"You could look for bandages, but most people have those so it's not that suspicious."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, he cleaned it, it's spotless."

"What is?"

"The whole bathroom."

"Then don't bother looking because he'll probably have something in his room."

"You aren't helping."

"What do you want Mush to talk to him again?"

"No, I don't think that would help either."

"Yeah because now I CAN taste it!" Mush said in the background.

"Sorry." I said.

"You start drinking again, I'm out of here!"

"And it's gone!"

"Good."

"Hehe." I giggled.

"Um, how did he act today?"

"Ace was over so just his normal moodiness."

"Did you tell Ace?"

"She actually asked me about it."

"Ah"

"Yeah, we've got to do something."

"Okay, if you do force his hand, it needs to be somewhere that he can't run away."

"Like where?"

"Like, um,"

"Like a bathroom." Mush said.

"What?"

"Jack trapped me in a bathroom one time, it works well."

"Didn't need to know that."

"Oh grow up."

"Whatever."

"Okay, stop fighting because you're both on either side of me." Media said.

"How am I going to trap him in a bathroom, he could throw me across the room."

"Well, you could ask him to come look at your toilet and then call someone and let them know your plans and they can let you out."

"What?"

"Just ask him why he does it!" Mush said.

"Would that work?"

"Or you could trap him in a phone booth, oh that might work."

"A phone booth, do they even make those anymore? But it would work?"

"Yes they make phone booths. And yes it could work just being up front about it."

"I'll try that. Night."

"Do not lose your temper or at least try not to."

"Okay Media."

"All right call me tomorrow, later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, went back out to the couch and sat down.

"SPOT!!!" I called.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I need you!"

"Gah, fine!" he said coming out. "What?"

"Have a seat."

"I had one in my bed."

"On the couch or coffee table."

"Aight." He said sitting on the couch next to me.

"You know that you are the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Uh huh."

"And you're needed a lot."

"Okay."

"And we all love you a lot."

"I know."

"And I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Aight."

"I just thought you should know."

"Um, thanks Angel, was dat all?"

"No."

"Well, den…"

"Uh, if I was doing something that was un…safe, would you want me to tell you?"

"It was an LSD trip wadn't it?"

"No."

"Oh, yes I'd want ya ta tell me."

"Why?"

"Because ya me sistah and I wanna make shoh ya okay."

"What if I wasn't okay?"

"Den I'd wanna help ya. Did Jack do sumptin, cause I'll kill him."

"No he didn't do anything!"

"Den what's wrong wid ya?"

"Just curious, if you had something wrong would you tell me?"

"Sumptin wrong wid me?"

"That's what I said."

"Uh, well, yeah ya definition of wrong might be different dan mine."

"Would you consider inflicting self injury wrong?"

"Dat uh it could, hm…"

"Hmm?"

"Why da ya ask."

"Just curious."

"Ya suddenly vehy cuhious bout a lotta tings Angel."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I think dere's sumptin on ya mind and you don't wanna tell me what it is."

"Well, you would be right, why?"

"Why am I right?"

"No."

"Why what?"

"Look, I may play dumb sometimes but I know that you've been cutting yourself, and I would like to know why?"

"I just do."

"WHY?"

"I dunno."

"There has to be a reason."

"It helps it ain't a bad ting."

"Yes it is."

"No it ain't ya skin heals."

"You still carry the reminders though."

"Yeah, ya also carry da remindahs in ya brain too."

"Of what?"

"Life."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Like of everyting."

"Everything is a broad subject. We're worried about you."

"A lot has happened. And who is we?"

"Me, Ace, Media, Mush and Jack."

"Dey all know?!"

"Yeah."

"Geez Angel, why didn't ya just post it online?"

"I had to talk to someone so I told Jack and he suggest Media and Mush just happened to be there. Ace figured it out on her own."

"She wadn't s'posed ta know, none a ya were."

"Well you've got a smart family."

"Aight, so ya know."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Is it because of anything I've done?"

"No."

"Ace?"

"No."

"Mom, Dad, Spades, Skittery, Dodger, Blink, Jack, Media, Mush?"

"No Angel it ain't any of dem."

"Then what is it?"

"It's da garage, da alley, da wheahhouse, da house, dat stupid beah, it's da freakin woild."

"Pulizer?"

"Yes him too!"

"There are better ways to release your anger!"

"It ain't all angah."

"What else is it?"

"Responsibility."

"For what?"

"Foh dose around me."

"Such as…"

"Such as Ace, You, Media, everybody."

"Spot, don't worry about us."

"Ya coulda gotten eaten by a beah or beaten ta death or raped or Ace could a got jumped by that gas station dohk."

"Spot, you can't defend everybody!"

"Yeah, but I should be able to defend somebody!"

He wasn't getting it, why wasn't he getting it! Just then a thought struck me, reverse psychology, Dear God please don't let this kill him! I prayed.

"You're right you should be able to defend SOMEBODY."

"Yeah."

"So why don't you?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"If you should be able to, then why don't you, you let me almost get raped, and eaten by a bear, and almost beaten to death."

"I dunno, I didn't know!"

"But you know how I am, you should know that I can't be trusted to be alone!"

"Yeah but I can't hold ya hand fohevah!"

"Why not? Isn't that why you hate Jack, because he's taking me away from you!"

"I don't hate Jack!"

"Sure seems like you do…everytime something goes good for me and him you run off and do something like this!"

"Like what?"

"Cutting yourself, lying to him, you know what I mean."

"I don't cut because ya happy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah oh really."

"Then why do you?"

"We'se been ovah dis."

"But does it really help you?"

"N-ge Yes!"

"No?"

"No."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I have control ovah dat."

"One faulty move, one small twitch and your life would be over."

"Nah Angel, I cut me legs, dere ain't any majah blood vessels down dere."

"Oh so it makes it okay to cut your feet."

"Legs not feet."

"There's no major veins in your nose, or your fingers or your knees, why don't you cut those?"

"Aight I get it, cuttin's bad."

"Do you?"

"Yeah but I still like doin it."

"So if you liked playing in traffic even though you know it's bad, you'd still do it?"

"Oh come on Angel."

"No, you come on."

"Dat's diffahent!"

"No it's not!" He sat quietly for a moment.

"Yeah well I don't know what ta do about it."

"Take up boxing, something to get it out."

"I dunno."

"What don't you know?"

"If anyting'll help."

"Can't keep it held up inside."

"I know dat, which is why I tried cuttin but it ain't woiken neiddah."

"Then stop."

"Yeah and I'll just move on ta sumptin else!"

"Find some outlet."

"Outlet foh what?"

"For whatever it is that's making you do this!"

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I, could…try dat I guess."

"Please do. Spot you're my brother and I love you and it kills me to see you do this to yourself." I said tears starting to flow.

"I didn't mean ta hoit nobody."

"Which is why you have to stop."

"But what if I do and I do good den I staht again?"

"Then talk to somebody, me, Media, Mush, Jack, Ace."

"Aight, I'll try it Angel."

"I'm glad."

"I ain't promisin but I'll try."

"That's a start." We sat in silence for a bit.

"So uh, ya didn't actually need all dat stuff ya been whinin about did ya?"

"Some of it."

"Punk."

"Butt."

"Whateveh."

"Night Spot."

"Night Angel."


	8. Of Shopping, Cars, and Camping

**Okay...here you go...it's a little long...but all good...I do not own The Somewhat True Tale of Robin Hood. so yeah...**

**buglegirl1899-again, glad you like the chapters! I appreciate your reviews! lol**

**Ducky...thanks girl! **

**Oh and this story will soon be drawing to a close...and then prepare for the horror story, which is still nameless at this point in time. We've got a lot written simply because we had a 3 1/2 day weekend due to the massive ice storm that swept through the midwest...my car was covered in at least an inch of ice and after hacking at it for 10 minutes I manged to get 2 doors and a mirror cleared...so yeah...lots of spare time! Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of burning food met my nostrils and woke me up in the next day. I opened my eyes and looked into the kitchen to see no one in the kitchen. A little uncertain about what was going on I started to get up and this time the pain didn't hit me until I had fully stood up.

"Ow. Spot?" I called.

"Yeah?" I heard him answer.

"Why does it smell bad?"

"I made eggs."

"Uh, I think they're done and burning."

"I already ate em."

"Did you turn off the burner?"

"Oh carp!" he said before dashing into the kitchen and turning in the burner off.

"Oh carp?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said oh carp."

"Oh, I meant oh crap."

"I figured."

"Well ain't you smaht?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"So uh Blink is havin a lil get tageddah at his house tanight."

"Really?"

"Yeah da whole group is s'posed ta show."

"Fun…"

"Ah ya gonna go?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but I ain't da one wid a cracked rib."

"If it starts hurting too bad I'll make Jack bring me home."

"Aight."

"Do we need to bring anything like food?"

"Yeah it's a potluck."

"Uhm, are you going to cook?"

"A what would I cook?"

"I dunno, I could tell you how to make stuff."

"Uh, ok…I guess."

"Do we have chicken?"

"We have chicken tendahs."

"Uhm, Do we have ground beef?"

"No Media used it foh da nachos."

"Maybe it would be easier to see what we DO have."

"Aight."

"Well?"

"Ya have legs…"

"Fine." I poked my head in the freezer and refrigerator to find that we had a couple of steaks, tater tots, ice cream and a pot pie.

"Spot we need to go shopping."

"Uh huh."

"I can't drive."

"I'm awah a dat."

"So can we go shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Okay uh lemme grab my purse."

"Aight."

I grabbed my purse and followed Spot out to the car. We went to the nearest Wal-Mart Supercenter and got groceries before returning to make food for that evening.

"Okay, take the chicken and put it all in the pot with water." I told Spot once we got home.

"What pot?"

"Find one, a big one!"

"Ah, got one."

"Okay fill it with water and put the chicken in. Oh and get out a knife and the cutting board."

"Ah how full do I fill it?"

"Cover the top of the chicken."

"Ya said ta put da chicken in aftah da watah, so how's I supposed ta know?"

"Guess, you'll be dumping the water out later anyway."

"I dunno why ya makin me do dis anyway, I can't cook."

"That's why I'm staying here telling you what to do, and I can't because of my wrist."

"Aight fine."

"Thank you."

"Aight da watah's in da pot and dere's da chicken, now what?"

"Turn the stove on."

"How high?"

"High."

"Aight."

"Now start cutting the chicken into chunks."

"I just put da chicken in da watah!"

"While you are cutting it, the rest of the chicken is cooking."

"AH! Dis is annoyin!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay now start a separate pot of water that complies with the back of the rice box."

"How big of a pot?"

"Uh, normal."

"I take it nohmal is smallah dan da oddah one?"

"Yes…one of the ones with a handle."

"Aight."

"Oh, make sure it has a lid."

"None of dem have lids."

"There's one in the back that should."

"Found it."

"Okay…follow the directions on the back of the rice box."

"While ya just sittin dere could ya make me a sandwich?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess."

"Tanks Angel."

"You're welcome, but it may be a little lopsided."

"As long as it's edible."

"It'll be edible."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay, while you're waiting for the rice water to boil, keep cutting the chicken."

"How much chicken do we need?"

"What's in there."

"Aight."

"Here's your sandwich." I said after a few minutes.

"Hehe, I hope it tastes bettah dan it looks."

"You try making a sandwich with a broken wrist."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay is the chicken all cut up?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"How is the rice water?"

"Boilin."

"Okay move that pot to another burner that's off, and put the uncooked rice in and put the lid on top."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Almost done."

"Geh, fine."

"Okay set the timer for 5 minutes."

"I didn't know we had a timah."

"Microwave."

"Oh, aight."

"Now strain the chicken."

"Give me a sec woman."

"If I must."

"Yeah."

"Hehe"

"Yeah laugh it up."

"I am. When the chicken is strained put it back in the pot and put the family sized can of Cream of Mushroom soup in just the way it is."

"Okay."

"And stir it."

"Foh how long?"

"Till the rice is done."

"How long will dat take?"

"How long is on the timer?"

"I hate cookin."

"You'll need to give Ace a night off every once in a while." I grinned.

"If ya wasn't already hoit, ya would be."

"Oh come on…when the timer beeps put the rice in the pot with the chicken and stir till it's mixed and you'll be done."

"Good."

"Oh hush, I do this every night."

"Ya don't do it every night."

"Almost."

"It's done."

"Yay."

"I heah ya." Spot said sitting down and eating the sandwich I made him. He didn't complain about it so I guess he liked it, then again he would eat just about anything. We both relaxed until it came time to go to Blink and Jack's. We arrived to find the party in full swing with Ellie and Media arm wrestling, Bumlets trying to wrestle with Mush who kept throwing him on the floor while Dodger and Dreamer played go fish. Everyone else was laughing talking and eating. Jack rushed over to greet me and Spot and took the chicken into the kitchen with Les right behind him to get the food.

"ANGEL AND SPOT!" Spades smiled when she noticed we were there. Ace ran up and hugged Spot.

"Hey Spot, hi Angel." She said.

"Hi Ace." I said.

"Heya." He said hugging her back.

"Did you do something, you seem different?" She asked Spot.

"Uh I cooked."

"Really?!"

"Yeah Jack took da chicken inta da kitchen, but it looks like Les is piggin out."

"Not if I can help it!" Bumlets said running in.

"Save some for the rest of us!" I shouted at them.

"Gimme my shoe!" Blink shouted as Skittery ran off with Blink's shoe in his hand.

"Haha, for once it's not me!" I said with relief.

"Dat's because ya injahed." Blink said.

"Yeah…that makes me happy." I smiled.

"Does Media need to talk to you again?" Mush asked.

"Why?"

"Because it makes ya happy ta get beat up." He smiled.

"No I meant it makes me happy that people aren't attacking me."

"Oh like this!" he said pretending to rush me.

" Mush no!" I shrieked.

"Haha, I'm just messin."

"Ya bettah be." Jack warned.

"Play nice!" Media shouted from the table.

"Ah ma, do we hafta?" Jack teased.

"If you don't, I'll put you in a closet and beat you with my keyboard!" Mouse shouted.

"Please don't kill him." I said.

"We'll try not to." David said.

"And why are you beating Jack with a keyboard before shoving him in a closet?"

"Because it would scare him." Mouse said.

"I'm hidin behind ya Angel." Jack said.

"You're taller than me!"

"Yeah but dey won't hoit you."

"Hehe."

"Angel did you make chicken?" Dodger asked.

"Spot actually cooked it why?"

"Because I don't see it."

"LES!!!!"

"I didn't eat it all!"

"WHO ELSE?!"

"No, I don't see the container or anything that it came in." Dodger said.

"BUMLETS!"

"Yes?"

"What did you do with my pot?"

"He sniffed it!" Blink shouted.

"It was an LSD trip." Spot laughed.

"Pipe down Conlon!"

"What?" Dodger and Spades asked simultaneously.

"Not you two."

"I found it!" Dreamer said digging in the back of the fridge.

"What is it doing back there?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Bumlets said guiltily.

"Bumlets…" I said.

"Hehehe."

"Jack, will you kick Bumlets for me?"

"No!" Mouse objected.

"Nah, I try not ta hit innocent people Angel." Jack grinned.

"Hey Bumlets come here!" Mush called.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to, come here."

"What?"

"I think it's time Les was welcomed into the group don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, good boy. Wait until there's no one around him then go get him."

"Bark."

"Just don't break anything…namely Angel."

"All right."

"Now go."

Bumlets walked over to Les who had been talking to Skittery, tapped him on the shoulder and when Les turned to see what he wanted Bumlets punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Les exclaimed.

"Prove your sand." Bumlets smiled bringing his fist up. Les took a fighting stance and Bumlets hit him in the face again. Les took it and fired back with a jab to the side of Bumlets head. The punch made contact and Bumlets side snap kicked Les in his upper leg. Les punched Bumlets in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Bumlets yelped. "That was cheap, I like your style." The two circled eachother and Les pulled a combe on Bumlets that started with his head followed by one to the stomach and another punch to his face.

"Nice combo."

"Thanks." Bumlets went to hit Les in the side of the head but Les caught his arm, tripped him and followed him to the floor where the two began to wrestle. Bumlets landed on his side and was unable to move before Les flopped down on him. Bumlets wriggled onto his back and Les pinned his wrists to the floor. Bumlets managed to get his knee into Les' gut and ward him off. Bumlets was getting ready to kick Les in the head until Mush shouted at him.

"No kicking in the head!"

"Now you tell me!" Bumlets said as Les knocked Bumlets' legs to the side and flopped on him.

"How do we decide who wins?" Les shouted.

"10 Count." Spot said.

Les smirked and grabbed hold of Bumlets' wrists so that he couldn't get up as Spot started a 10 count.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Les wins!"

"No!" Bumlets whined.

"HA!" Les shouted triumphantly.

"I like fighting with you." Bumlets said as he sat up.

"Likewise." Les panted.

"Ow." Bumlets said looking at his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"My elbow hurts but I can't see why."

"Give me your arm."

"Okay." I grabbed his arm and looked at the back of his elbow to find the top layer of skin was stripped off leaving a carpet burn.

"Jack or somebody will you get me a cotton ball with peroxide on it?" I asked.

"What happened to my arm?" Bumlets asked.

"Carpet burn."

"Oh it'll be fine, I don't need peroxide."

"Yes you do!" Mouse said.

"Heah ya go." Blink said handing me what I'd asked for. I dabbed it on the wound and was relieved to see that it wasn't bubbling.

"OW!" Bumlets said.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you that it might sting a bit."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem." I said chucking the cotton ball at a trashcan and was amazed that it went in. "SCORE!"

"Oh my gosh, she actually made it in!" Spades said in awe.

"I know, I'm amazed!" I said.

"Wow." David commented.

"What?"

"I take it this is a big accomplishment for you?"

"Angel heah has bad aim." Spot said.

"Ah, I see."

"It's not that bad." I said.

"It kind of is, but we love you nonetheless." Dodger smiled.

"Good."

"So uh, you wadn't actually tinkin bout goin back ta da bricks were ya?" I overheard Spot whisper to Mush.

"No, not seriously."

"Dat's good."

"Yeah it is."

"What is the bricks?" I asked walking up.

"The bricks is a term Spot and I use when referring to a talk we had about drinking one night."

"Oh. Because that confused me last night."

"Yeah I just, don't want everyone know that I used to, so we made up a word for it."

"Ah…I see."

"Yep and he ain't gonna do it again." Spot said.

"Yes, I know."

"You two are strange."

"Look in da mihhah."

"Shush."

"Incoming!" Skittery shouted as a pillow hit me in the back. I gasped as my rib protested the intrusion. "Sorry Angel." He called.

"Ya okay Angel?" Spot asked. I just shook my head because my back hurt too bad for me to speak. "Do ya want ya meds?"

"They're…at…home." I whispered.

"No dey ain't I brought dem wid me."

"Yeah I need them." I said.

"Aight, I'll go get em aftah I beat up Skittahy."

"Beat him up later first get the meds." I pleaded.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Spot walked off to get the pain medication from wherever it was that he'd stashed them at and Jack walked over to see if I was okay.

"Ya okay baby?"

"Spot went to go get the pain meds." I said.

"Aight."

"Heah ya go Angel." Spot said returning with the pills and glass of water.

"Thanks." I said washing them down with the water.

"LSD trip." Spot smirked.

"You're going down once it doesn't hurt to move."

"I'll be waitin."

"I'm sure you will be."

"Now if ya'll excuse me, I've gotta go kill Skittery." Spot said walking off. Just then another pillow sailed through the air only this one hit Mush in the face.

"Uh how bout we don't throw da pillahs." Jack said sternly.

"Who threw that?" Mush called.

"I did!" Media answered.

"Hehe." I giggled.

"You're going down!" Mush said chasing after her.

"Knowing them, when he catches her, they'll end up making out." I smiled at Jack.

"Aw, just so long as dey don't go in da kitchen."

"What's in the kitchen, other than food?"

"Nothin, I don't want dem makin out by it."

"What you don't want their spit in your food?"

"Not pahaticilahly."

"Hehe."

"It still hurts!" Bumlets complained.

"My rib hurts worse!"

"How do you know? You can't compare!"

"I've had carpet burns before and they don't hurt as bad as broken bones!"

"That's what you get for rough housing!" Dodger said.

"Wow."

"But it's fun!" Les said.

"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye." I said trying not to laugh.

"I still don't have me shoe." Blink said.

"Do you need it?"

"Not at da moment, but it's odd wahin only one shoe."

"So take it off." Dodger said.

"You want him to take it off." Ellie teased.

"Take take take it off, take take take it off." I sang.

"Isn't that supposed to be Take take take it all?" Spades asked.

"Under normal circumstances yes."

"Yeah because if someone hears you singing Acorn's version in church you might get some dirty looks." Media said walking in.

"Ooo where have you been?" I teased.

"Ooo, not in front of people."

"We can see that."

"I remembah when ya used ta make out in da middle a da flooh." Spot said.

"We still do." Mush said walking in behind her.

"Kinda like somebody else I know." I mumbled looking at Spot.

"You're not one to talk Acorn." Media said.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh Jack, your sandy brown hair and hazel eyes make me want to get makey-outey. Muah muah."

"MEDIA!" Jack said stunned. Media then realized that David and Jack were both giving her a surprised look.

"Oh no not Jack!" Media laughed.

"You just said you wanted to." Les pointed out.

"I was being Acorn!"

"I'm still getting use to the strange things that go on in this circle." David thought out loud.

"Well that went in a way that I didn't expect."

"Meh, I'm use to it by now." I shrugged.

"Dat was different." Spot said.

"Very." Mush smirked

"You guys shock too easy." I said.

"Do not." Mush denied.

"Not you them." I said pointing to David and Les.

"Dey're new, whad did ya expect?" Skittery said.

"That's true." Media got a mischievous grin on her face.

"What would you do if I was serious?" She asked Jack.

"Run because ya husband would beat me ta a bloody pulp."

"Good answer." She laughed.

"Very good answer." I said.

"Oh, she gave you the look." Mush said.

"Pipe it!"

"No." I snarled at him, because I was getting tired and my back still hurt.

"Do I have to find you another orange?" Media asked.

"No, I'm just tired." I said.

"Ya want me ta take ya home?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Nah, it ain't a problem."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem Angel." Jack and I went out to his car and he took me home. We got back to the apartment a short time later.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've got a houseful of people."

"Dey'll entahtain demselves."

"Okay, come on." I said getting out and leading the way. We got in and I collapsed on

the couch. Jack came over and sat on the edge of the couch next to me.

"So ah ya ready foh audidtions ta staht?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Dey'll be in a few weeks so I can get da script ta ya sometime and ya can staht going ovah it."

"Okay. Are you really not going to be in it?"

"Not dis one Angel."

"Darn."

"If ya sayin dat cause ya won't be able ta kiss me, ya can do dat anytime.

"Oh, like now?"

"Now would be good."

"Okay." I said as we began kissing. After a bit we pulled apart only to make out some more.

"I was tinkin bout doin dis at da pahty but Media and Mush ran off befoh we did."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Well you got me alone now."

"An I'se tankful foh dat."

"So kiss me already."

"I love it when ya bossy."

"I love you."

"And I love ya too." He said before we began making out again. After we were both content we snuggled for a while. My cell started ringing and it was Spot.

"Hi Spot cell."

"Uh heya Angel."

"What's up?"

"I'se tihad so, can you an Jack finish whatevah ya doin so I can come home an go ta bed?"

"We're just sitting on the couch come on home."

"Well, I didn't wanna walk in on anyting."

"Remember the whole tie around the door thing? It'll be there if you're no supposed to come in."

"I had bettah nevah see it dere till ya mahhied."

"You won't."

"Aight I'll be home in a bit."

"Come on over."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Whad did he tink we was doin?"

"He just wanted to make sure he wouldn't walk in on something."

"Ah."

"Yeah, at least he's learning."

"I tink Media liked pickin on ya when she would walk in."

"Yeah believe me I still have not heard the end of it."

"Hahah."

"We still have a few minutes before he gets here."

"I like da way you tink." I giggled and we made out once more until we heard Spot start unlocking the door. Jack sled away from me on the couch and I turned on the TV.

"Hey." Spot said closing the door behind him.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Ya don't honestly except me ta believe ya been watchin da Spanish channel da intiah time ya been heah."

"No not the entire time"

"I don't wanna know!"

"Wasn't gonna tell you."

"Aight, night."

"Night Spot." After a while jack went home to help Blink hold down the fort and I went to bed. The weeks passed and I got better so I walk with less pain and memorized the scene that Jack had givin me to study the part of Lady Marian. I was fighting down my butterflies the day of the audition and was struggling to keep my launch down.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up and saw a girl looking at me.

"I will be, butterflies." I said standing up from my chair.

"Oh, yeah I know the feeling."

"So who are you trying out for?"

"The lady in waiting."

"Oh cool I'm going for Lady Marain."

"Nice, my name is Kim."

"Hi, Angelica Conlon." We shook hands as David called us into the room where the auditions were being held.

"Alright Angel is going for Lady Marain and Kim is trying out for Lady in Waiting. Take it away when you're ready." David directed as he sat down with a clipboard.

"But try this on. You'll look lovely my lady."

" Oh who cares. Soon I shall be forced to marry a festering wart. That will make me MRS. Festering Wart. Then, he and I shall have a passel of festering little warts. On our mailbox it will say 'The Warts' and our Christmas cards will be signed 'Brightest holiday greetings, the Wart family'. So who cares how I look, I have nothing to live for!"

" Sombody's cranky. Oh Lady Marian, a letter has just arrived for you air-row mail. Boy when you're having a bad hair day the whole world suffers."

"Please read it lady."

"As you wish. 'Let it be known that His Royal Highness, hereby decrees an archery tournament shall take place one week from this Saturday. All eligible archers are commanded to take part. The winner shall receive 1,000 gold pieces and the hand of Lady Marian in marriage.'"

"What?! Let me see that."

"This is wonderful! You may not have to marry the Sheriff of Nottingham after all!"

"Don't let this fool you Lady. This is just a clever ploy by THE EVIL PRINCE JOHN."

"Boo hiss boo hiss!" David said.

"Now he can justify my hand in marriage to the sheriff. The sheriff is by far the best archer in all the land! His record is perfect; he's never been beaten by anyone. He is sure to win. This way, it will look all quite innocent to the people of England when the Sheriff elects the prince king. Nothing has changed, I'm still doomed!"

"That's good ladies thank you." David interrupted. "Call backs are on Wednesday, so hopefully we'll see you then."

"Thank you!" I said exiting the room.

"Heya Angel, how'd it go?" Jack asked walking up as soon as we had walked out.

"Good, oh baby, this is Kim, she tried out for the Lady in Waiting."

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, Jack Kelly." He said shaking her hand.

"Wait the owner of this theater Jack Kelly?" She asked.

"And my fiancée." I grinned.

"Oh, cool."

"I think so." I said still grinning.

"I got too much ta do taday." Jack said.

"To do what?" I asked, coming off of my audition adrenaline high rush.

"I got papah woik ta do, gotta talk ta Davie about da tryouts and I got errands ta run."

"Okay baby, um we still need to plan a lot of stuff, so when you're done ya wanna come over?"

"Yeah."

"See you tonight." I said kissing him goodbye.

"Nice meeting you sir." Kim said.

"Well, since my lunch date just cancelled, would you like to grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, since I haven't eaten all day, that would be good."

"Okay, uh what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm thinking Taco Salad!"

"Okay, uh anyplace in particular?"

"I'll let you pick."

"Okay. Uh, Dos Gringos?"

"Sounds bueno."

"All righty then." We walked out into the parking lot and agreed to take my car. I warned her that it might be choppy due to a healing wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" She asked.

"I got jumped in a parking lot." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh my gosh! Did they catch who did it?"

"Uh yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Other than getting frustrated at how slow it's healing, yeah."

"Wow. Do you get jumpy in parking lots now?"

"Only in parking garages."

"Did you fight back?"

"Yeah, but he was bigger than me."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So, did you name your car?" she asked as we walked up to it.

"Yeah, her name is Purity."

"Aw, that's cute."

"Thank you…my brother thinks it's weird."

"Guys usually do."

"Yeah."

Kim and I talked over lunch and got to know each other a little bit better. I dropped her off at the theater and went to Claire's where I finally picked out my jewelry for the wedding. Then a thought hit me, I still needed a dress.

LINE LINE

A couple of days later Ace, Dodger, Media, my mom and I all went dress hunting.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Um, white…and strapless, no lace, little beading, I'd like a big skirt, but yeah."

"Do you know what fabric you want?" Ace asked.

"Satin."

"Yeah, satin is soft." Media said.

"Indeed it is."

"And comfy."

"Again indeed."

"Do you want a veil?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, um, maybe like one down to my waist?"

"Okay, how high of heel do you want?" Media questioned.

"The lower the better."

"Like flip flop low?"

"No, like an inch or so low."

"Knowing you, that will probably be for the best."

"Plus my feet would be killing me the next day."

"Yeah…"

"Did that happen to you Aleisha sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yes, but Mush massaged them for me."

"Awww." I teased.

"Shush up!"

"Hehe!"

"I tried to give you a foot massage one time and you kicked me." Dodger said.

"That's because it tickled."

"And you didn't marry her." I said.

"That would be kind of scary…yeah." Ace piped in.

"Do you know where you want to honeymoon darling?" My mom asked.

"Like I'd actually tell you." I smirked.

"I wouldn't want to call you while you were on it, I was just wondering."

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"Have you had a 'talk'?" Ace smiled.

"About?"

"What you do on the honeymoon."

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

"Good answer." Media giggled.

"Now girls there is nothing wrong with a man and wom-" my mom started.

"MOM!" Dodger and me shouted.

"Yes?"

"Stop." I said flatly. Ace and Media were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"EW! No, you're my mother, I really and I do mean REALLY don't want to hear about what you and dad do in your spare time!"

"I second that!" Dodger said.

"I just hope that you don't act like a prude."

"Hey Acorn!" Media said dragging me away.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"I swear she doesn't grasp the concept."

"Yeah my mom used broad terms like some people or you could do that."

"Not mine…she likes giving names."

"Yeah and half the store heard."

"Yeah I know and thus is the reason I don't want her to be left alone with Jack."

"I'd be more worried about Dad having a talk with Jack than Mom." Dodger said walking up.

"With mom you never know."

"Yeah, I think she's talking to Ace about if her and Spot get married."

"If, you mean when right?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Let's go rescue her."

"And then I would have you as another daughter." I heard her say.

"Ace, I have a question for you, can you come here a second?" I asked.

"Yeah Angel. Excuse me Mrs. Conlon." Ace said dashing away. "What did you need?"

"Nothing, just trying to get you away from my mom."

"That was nice of you."

"What was she saying?" Dodger asked.

"She was talking about what our kids would look like and if they'd be tall or short."

"I'm sorry."

"No if I do marry Spot I should get used to it now."

"Again I say when, not if."

"I don't know."

"Trust me."

"You have time though." Media said.

"I didn't mean right away!" I interjected.

"It sounded like it."

"Whatever. Will you help me find a dress?"

"That's what we're here for smartie."

"So far all we've done is alert the store to mom and dad's love life and avoid mom."

"Speaking of which, she's coming over." Dodger said.

"Look busy!"

"I really like this fabric." Ace said grabbing the nearest thing to her.

"The bag?"

"It has an interesting tint in the color."

"You know you fit in with this family."

"Angelica, there's some back there that you might like." My mom said.

"Where?"

"In the corner."

"Let me go check them out…hey ducky you wanna come?" I asked Media.

"Lead the way!"

"Aye aye cap'n!" I said walking over to the largest group of frumpy dresses I'd ever seen.

"You could look bloated in this one." Media said.

"Yeah that would leave a great impression. Hey Jack look what you're marrying, Suzie the cow!"

"Suzie?"

"It was the first name I thought of."

"You know, if you took the top layer of lace, cut the sleeves off, and took out the frumpy waist it would look okay."

"I think it would just be easier to make one from scratch."

"Hehehe."

"Okay so none of these are going to work."

"There are other stores."

"I know."

"Then let's leave because your mom is holding ugly dress up to Dodger."

"Yei lets go."

"Hey we're good to go." Media said as we joined them

"You found one?" Ace asked skeptically.

"No."

"Then how are you good to go?" My mom asked.

"I mean we're good to leave this store." I said.

"Yeah lets go to David's Bridal." Dodger said walking out of the store.

"David's Bridal it is." We drove over and their dresses were better but average.

"This sucks." Ace said as her stomach growled.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Mom is having fun." Dodger said as we watched my mom look at EVERY dress in the store.

"Shall we call a lunch break?" I asked as my cell phone rang. It was Jack.

"Hey baby."

"Heya Angel."

"How are you?"

"I'se okay ah we still on foh tanight?"

"If I can ever get my mom out of the store."

"Ya been in da same stoh all day?'

"Almost she's looking at every single dress."

"Hhaa, I sahhy."

"I can tell."

"Um, ah da goils keepin ya sane?'

"We're all bored."

"Sucks ta be you hehe."

"Next time I'm dragging you with me."

"What no, uh, it's bad ta have da groom see da dress ain't it?"

"Not in my book."

"Maybe ya usin an old edition?"

"Oh and I'm sure Mom wants to talk to you plenty to."

"Ah ya bein serious?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Aight I'll let ya get back ta ya adventah."

"Bye babe."

"Bye My Angel." I hung up and tried to get my mom to stop looking at dresses.

"I'm hungry." I whimpered.

"Just a minute." She said still rummaging.

"You said that 3 hours ago."

"It has not been that long."

"We left Bridesmart at noon, it is now 3."

"Hm mh."

"And I have a date to get ready for."

"You're marrying him, you'll see him plenty."

"I'd like to see him before I marry him."

"This sin't working." Dodger hissed at me.

"I know that!" I growled back.

"Geh move." Media said pushing past me.

"Go right ahead."

"Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Um, MuSsh and I will I was wondering something."

"What's that dearie?"

"Well." Media smiled at me. "What's the best birth control aside from abstinence?"

"Well honey there's the dia-"

"Um could we talk about it in private, like in the car?"

"Oh sure sweetie."

"You owe me." Media said hitting me.

"My life is forever in your debt.

"Yeah and now we get to listen to her talk about birth control." Ace said.

"Well at least she's leaving." After we escaped the store Media got a lecture on every thing as did the rest of the car. I started hitting my head against the window thinking it would never stop. Finally my mom dropped us off at the spot where we had left out cars to carpool. I said goodbye to her and Dodger, Ace, Media and I went back to my apartment.

"Did ya goils have fun?" Spot asked.

"Should we tell him?" I asked Ace.

"Not yet." She grinned.

"Dat scahs me." He said.

"Heheh."I cackled.

"No what's scary is how much your Mom knows about birth control!" Media said rolling her eyes.

"Do I wanna know?" Spot asked.

"Why of course sweetie because it's normal, ya know what I can't even repeat the things she said."

"Good because I NEVER want to hear it again. I'll never marry Blink, I'll be a virgin forever, I don't care." Dodger added.

"No, you'll want to get married." Media told her.

"Again do I even wanna know?" Spot pondered.

"What's wrong with marriage?" Ace asked him.

"Nuttin, I just don't wanna heah bout it from me cousin."

"I feel your pain." I said shuddering.

"I have said nothing of that." Media said.

"You implied."

"But it's worse when Mom talks about it." Dodger said.

"You're telling me!" Ace agreed.

"Wait, ma talked about dat?" Spot asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Ew, oh dat's wrong!"

'Mh hm. Now if you'll all excuse me I have a date to get ready for."

"Yeah I have to go home anyway." Media said grabbing her keys.

"Bye duck butt."

"Bye Acorn and A- everyone, because I don't feel like listing names."

'Bye!" echoed the room. Dodger left shortly after and Ace stayed with Spot when Jack came to pick me up.

"JACK!!!!" I said rushing to the door.

"Yeah…" he said looking confused.

"Sorry, I've been around my mom all day and that is enough to make me want to see normal humans again.

"Since when was Jack nohmal?" Spot asked.

"Since ha asked me to marry him." I grinned.

"Ya ready ta go?"

"Yeppers." I said grabbing my purse before following him out the door.

"So did ya find anyting dat ya liked?"

"No, my mom did all the shopping she found the most hideous dresses I've ever seen."

"Maybe ya should go widout hah next time."

"Yeah, like I said I'm dragging you with me."

"Why?"

"You should like it too." I argued weakly.

"Angel I'se gonna like whatevah ya pick out."

"Still. It would make me happy."

"How bout when ya get it down between a few, den I'll give ya me opinion."

"Okay, I think that's what I'll end up doing with my mom."

"Aight."

"So did you guys decide on who to call back?"

"We'se still debatin."

"Ah. At the risk of sounding stupid, David is directing right?"

"Yeah."

"Just wanted to make sure. What are you doing with it?"

"Everyting else."

"So if I make it and I'm not onstage I get to see you backstage?"

"Yeah and I'll help Davie wid da directin."

"Oh okay…um where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You and your surprises." I smiled.

"Yeah but dey woik evrytime."

"Just please don't surprise me with the honeymoon destination…"

"Yeah weah ah we gonna go?"

"Uh, I was thinking maybe the French Riviera or Tuscany…"

"Hmm."

"What?"

"We'll see."

"Thank you baby."

"We heah." He said pulling into a park.

"The park?"

"Wid a special addition."

"What?"

"I dunno just ah little table wid 2 chaihs. Oh you can see it as soon as we get around da cohnah."

"Okay."

We rounded the corner to see a small table with two chairs that looked like a French sidewalk café.

"Oh it beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, hopefully Race didn't eat all da food dough."

"You had Race set this up?"

"No, I had him guahd it ta make shoh dat no one touched it. He's ovah dere, playin on…da swing set."

"How did you two meet anyway?"

"A long time ago at da docks."

"Oh, was he conducting some black market business deal?"

"No, he was runnin numbahs foh a guy I owed money to."

"Oh. Just out of curiosity, how did you and Blink get so close?"

"Well, I didn't pay someone back one time, I got my butt kicked and Blink took me in."

"Oh. Interesting friends you have Jackie Boy."

"Yas ain't exactly nohmal eiddah."

"Never said they were."

"Ya just met dem undah moh nohmal conditions."

"Haha." I giggled. "Remind me to thank Race later."

"RACE COME HEAH!" Jack yelled.

"I wasn't going for now, but it works."

"Sup?" Race asked joining us.

"I wanted to say thank you for giving Jack that wire tap…it saved my life."

"I seem ta have a niche foh savin people in ya group." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome."

"Ya can go back ta da monkey bahs now." Jack kidded.

"Actally, ya still owe me from dat race." He said.

"What race?" I asked.

"Uh look at da sun, it's goin down, and we gotta go." Jack said leading me to the table.

"See ya!" Race said leaving.

"That race wasn't recent was it?"

"Nah it was back when we foist met."

"Okay."

"Ya chaih." He said pulling it out for me.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I said sitting down.

"Ya welcome my Lady Faih."

"I'm glad you're a theater kid."

"So am I."

Over dinner we decided that we would honeymoon in Tuscany and played on the merry-go-round after we finished eating.

"That was fun." I said as we walked back to the car.

"Yeah it was, but now I gotta call Race and ask him ta come get da table."

"Okay." Jack called him up and asked him to come get it.

"Aight he said we hafta guahd it till he gets heah."

"You mean he's not still here?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

"He'll be heah in a few."

"In the meantime what do we do?"

"Well dere's a nice lil spot ovah dere."

"Over where?"

"By da pond, wheah not many people could see us…"

"Sounds good to me."

"Have I told ya how much I love ya?"

"Um not for at least a day."

"How silly of me, I love ya Angel."

"I love you too." I said as we made our way to the nice little make out spot. We were there for a few minutes when Race called Jack's cell telling him he was by the table and needed help loading it.

"I didn't know ya had a truck." Jack said as they loaded it up.

"Well, I'se borrowin it." Race winked.

"Until someone can pay you back right?" I said.

"So Jack told ya me profession?"

"No I guessed."

"Hehehe."

"Tanks Race." Jack said as Race hopped in the truck and drove off. Jack drove me home and we made out once more in the parking lot before Spot called my cell.

"Angel I can see ya out dere makin out so jest come on up and I'll go ta bed….wid da music on."

"You sure?"

"Ya, da neighbors might staht talkin."

"We're engaged it's okay."

"Just come inside ya weihdo."

"Look in the mirror and we'll be up in a sec."

"Aight, night."

"Night." I said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"To come on up."

"What?"

"He's coming up so we can have the living room."

"Ace musta gone home den."

"Unless he's making out of her in his room."

"Yeah cause dats hah cah."

"She must be spending the night."

"Do we need ta check in on dem?" Jack smirked.

"Does he check in on us when you spend the night?"

"Da foist time he did."

"But mostly no, so we will not." I said as we went inside where our make out session was continued. It had gotten late so Jack spent the night too. The next day I awoke to a different smell. Only this smelled good like bacon and eggs that weren't burnt. I rolled over and saw Jack wasn't beside me. I got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen where I found Jack, Ace, and Spot getting ready to eat.

"You didn't save any for me?" I asked.

"I'se still makin some." Jack said still at the stove.

"See Spot, you can learn from Jack." Spot glared at me.

"She's got a point." Ace said elbowing him.

"Well I don't comprehend dat good in da moinin so I didn't pay attention." Spot said between bites.

"No you just don't want to learn." I said.

"How do ya know?"

"Because I know you."

"Whateveh."

"Hehe."

"Aight, heah ya go Angel." Jack said placing my plate of food on the table before me.

"Thank you baby." I smiled before digging in. After we ate Spot had to go to work, so Ace went home.

"Aight I gotta get ta woik too Angel." Jack said reluctantly.

"It's okay, I'll call Media and see if she wants to go dress shopping again."

"Ya may hafta lure hah out wid coffee, I don't know if she's up at dis houah." Jack said giving me a kiss on the cheek as he left.

"Bye Jack." I grabbed the phone and dialed Media's house.

"Hello?" Mush answered.

"Do you ever work anymore?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going in an hour."

"Okay. Is Media up?"

"Haha, you know the answer to that."

"Well, can I talk to her anyway?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be on hold for a sec."

"Why on hold?"

"All right fine I'll take the phone with me."

"Okay."

"Baby," Mush said.

"Neh." I heard Media grunt.

"Gotta wake up dollface."

"I don't wanna."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't work today, leave me alone."

"Media."

"Why do you have the phone?"

"Because Angel's on the line waiting to talk to you."

"Mm kay, give me a kiss first then I'll talk to her."

"Fine by me." I heard them kiss for a second before Media's voice came over the line.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Hey Duck Butt!"

"Oh gosh you're hyper."

"Hey, uh, since you're not working today, do you want to go dress shopping just us two?"

"MM-okay, you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay nutter butter."

"Bye squishy face."

"Bye punkin face."

"Hehe" I laughed hanging up the phone. I got dressed and drove over to Media's. I stood at the door for a second knocking and waiting for someone to open the door.

"COME IN!" I heard Media shout.

"Do I come over so often that you don't open the door for me anymore?" I asked coming in.

"No, we're just trying to find Mush's keys since he lost them!" She said lifting up the couch cushions.

"Oh you mean these keys that I found in the door?" I asked holding them up.

"They were in the door?" Mush asked walking into the room.

'Yeah."

"That's not good."

"That's what I thought, but I figured you had a reason."

"Yeah, the late shift." Media said.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, sometimes I go to people's houses, who don't go to the gym and help them work out." Mush said.

"Oh okay. Are you almost ready Media?"

"One more thing." She said walking over to Mush quickly before he left for work.

"Wow." I said as they finally separated for a breath.

"Have a good day!" Media called as Mush just smiled and walked out the door.

"Mush, keys!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, thanks." He said grabbing them.

"I'm ready now." Media stated.

"Okay, dress shopping we go!"

"Pit stop at the coffee shop."

"Okay, if we must."

"We must."

"Okay, you're driving."

"Yay."

"Why so excited?"

"Because Mush likes driving everywhere."

"Oh, well my wrist is still a little sore."

"Aw, poor little nutter butter."

"Thanks."

We picked up Media's coffee and began our search for a dress. I found one in Group USA that I liked, it had everything I wanted, strapless, white, big skirt, no lace and very little beading.

"What do you think?" I asked as I walked out onto the platform.

"Hmm," Media said.

"Hmm?"

"I say, that what you say, is what I say."

"No seriously, do you like it?"

"Yes, but you have to like it more, because you have to live with it forever."

"If I didn't like it I wouldn't have shown you."

"Then I think we need to find you some shoes to go with it."

"Yeah, this is the only one I've found so far that I actually like."

"Did you want to look some more or are you settled on this one?"

"Uh, a little more, just because you never know."

"All righty."

"Okay." I said walking back and changing back into normal clothes before continuing the saga of trying to find a dress. We had been shopping for 4 hours and hadn't found anything that had caught my eye.

"I think I like the dress in Group USA best." I said as Media and I took a food break.

"Good, because my brain is going numb."

"Mine is right behind yours."

"Do you want to start looking for shoes?" She asked.

"SHOES!" I said as a way of saying yes.

"That's my girl!" Media said as we went off in search of shoes to wear.

We found a pair at the mall that were white with a low heel that had rhinestones on the toes.

"I love these!" I said trying them on.

"Then get them." Media said.

"I was planning on it."

"I'm glad."

"Dork."

"So what are the bridesmaids supposed to wear again?"

"Pick your own lavender top and a yellow skirt."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I know that not everybody looks good in yellow, so lavender works better for being next to the skin." I said.

"Tis true."

"And, I was the maid of honor in a friend from High School's wedding and she had me wear a ribbon that matched her dress, so I'm thinking that I may have you do that too."

"Where would the ribbon be?"

"Waist."

"Is that going to flow?"

"We'll see. I'll buy it and then if it doesn't you don't have to wear it and not waste 5 bucks in the process."

"Okay."

I bought the shoes and headed home. I called my mom and told her that I'd found a dress that I liked and that I had bought shoes.

"Aww, when will I get to see you in them? And don't say the wedding."

"Okay then I won't say anything."

"You can't come home and show me sometime?"

"I was going to show you, I just wasn't going to put them on."

"All right. How about tonight, you and Jack could come over for dinner."

"Mom, breathe."

"Angelica, he's going to be part of the family. It won't kill you to bring him over."

"I'll ASK him."

"Okay then sweetie!"

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

"I swear, that woman has like a boyfriend/fiancée radar!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Hehe." Media laughed.

"What?"

"You're mom's more clingy than my mom." She laughed.

"I know…and it's annoying. She wants me and Jack to come over for dinner!"

"So?"

"She's gonna start in on the 'talk' again!" I whimpered.

"I don't think Uncle Nate would let her talk about that at the table at least."

"Maybe if I can get us out of there before they want us to talk to them, I'll be okay."

"Or, you can call in Spades and have Skittery over at a certain time to distract them."

"That might work."

"That one night when you called about Spot did I really tell you to shove him in a phone booth?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh I was hoping Mush was just making that up."

"No, you say weird things when you're tired."

"It was like 4 am, what did you expect?"

"Not for you to tell me to shove my brother in a phone booth."

"Point taken."

"He said he was going to try to stop."

"And has he that you know of?"

"That I know of yeah."

"Okay keep an eye on him as time goes by, just to make sure he doesn't relapse."

"Aye aye Cap'n."

"Good sailor."

"Hehe."

Just then my cell phone rang and it was Dodger.

"Hey sis, what's goin on?"

"Um, Blink just called into work and said that his car's gone."

"What?"

"His jeep, car, thingy, it's not in the driveway where he parked it last night."

"Maybe Jack took it."

"He said there was broken glass in the driveway."

"Or maybe a kid threw a rock and it hit the e-brake."

"Angel."

"I'm just trying to help."

"It was stolen! And now he's stranded at home and I can't leave because I'm at work."

"Hold on. Media, can we swing by Blink's and take him to work?"

"Sure. Did his jeep break down?"

"No it got stolen."

"Whoa, yeah we can do that."

"Okay Dodger, tell Blink that Media and I will take him to work."

"Okay thanks Angel!"

"You're welcome Dodger."

"All right I've got to go, customers are coming."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. Media and I set out for Blink's and almost got rear-ended at a stop light much to Media's annoyance. We made it to Blink's to find him standing in his driveway.

"Hi Blink." Media said getting out.

"Heya." He responded still looking at his empty driveway.

"I'm sorry Blink." I said.

"Yeah I'se called da police ta infohm dem."

"That's good."

"Uh huh."

"Um, before you go to work, um, do you need to let out some anger?" Media carefully asked him.

"Nah."

"And you're sure?"

"Yeah I'm shoh."

"Alright."

"Sorry." I said again.

"It ain't ya fault." He muttered as I let him take shot gun.

"I know but still, it's frustrating."

"So are we going straight to your work or do you want to eat?" Media asked. Blink shrugged.

"Okay, have you eaten?"

"No."

"Then let's get you a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me." I chimed.

"We just ate."

"I'm hungry, and it was 4 hours ago."

"Fine, where do we go?"

"I don't cah." Blink said looking out the window.

"Some place quick." I offered.

"Yeah, that doesn't narrow it down." Media commented.

"I geh, Burger King I don't care."

"Any objections Blink?"

"Nah."

"Alrighty then." Media said pulling into the Burger King drive through.

"Who wants what?"

"I want a #4." I called.

"Blink?"

"Just a boigah."

"Okay."

"Welcome to Burger King would you be interested in the day's special?" the voice in the box asked.

"No I-"

"Are you ready to order now or do you need a moment?" the voice interrupted.

"I'm ready now." Media said strangling her steering wheel.

"Oh, go ahead then."

"Thank you, I'll have a # 4 an-"

"What would you like to drink with that?"

"Dr.Peppper."

"And is that all?"

"No, and a burger aling wi-"

"Would you like pickles on that?"

"Blink?"

"Whateveh."

"Um no thanks."

"Okay the tota-"

"I'm not done yet!"

'Oh sorry."

"And, the # 6 with a Dr. Pepper." There was silence.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Media hissed.

"Your total is $6.58 please pull up to the next window."

"Thank you." Media said pulling up and paying. We finally got our food and left.

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility." I said as Media sped away saying things in French that didn't sound nice.

"Stinkin impatient little terd!"

"At least he wasn't a smelly lump of lard." I offered. Blink almost choked on his burger because he laughed while swallowing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, jest as long as I can breathe." He said.

"Can you breathe?"

"Now I can."

"Acorn stop trying to kill Blink." Media smiled.

"I'm not trying to kill Blink."

'I'se glad." Blink chuchled as we drove along. We dropped Blink off and I sat in the front seat. Media and I decided to go catch a movie but there was nothing good at the theaters so we went back to her place and hung out for a while. That night Mush got home and I went home sensing they had missed each other. I went home and went to bed.

LINE LINE

A few days went by and I found out I got the part of Lady Marian and Kim and I had done such a good job she was the Lady in Waiting. I noticed jack was seemed over whelmed by work and wedding plans and Blink was still stressed about his car. So after having a talk with Jack I convinced him to go on a camping trip or a get away. Well, Spot, Blink, Mush, Jack and David planned a camping trip they were going on.

"I wish I could see this." Media teased as the guys were packing the cars the mrning they were leaving.

"Yeah, it ought to be interesting." I added.

"We'll be fine." David said.

"You have obviously never been camping with them before."

"If ya referrin ta Michiagn, dis is different." Blink said.

"Oh only because there's not snow on the ground."

"Yeah, so dere won't be any freezing watah."

"Yeah, have fun." Dodger said kissing Blink goodbye.

"And relax." I told Jack who nodded and gave me a kiss. Spot and Ace said there goodbyes.

"No bears." Media told Mush.

"I wasn't the one in the car." He said giving her a kiss. We waved bye as the car with our men drove off into who knows what trouble. Us girls hung out and finally said good bye that night, except Media who was not moving from the floor in my apartment.

"I'm glad you're staying with me." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're letting me."

"You still have that fear of living alone?"

"Yeah, I mean I can handle it if Mush has a late shift but over night, for numerous nights, no."

"I hear ya." Media got up and wandered down the hall.

"Aeeaiihhhh!"

"What?! What is it?" I asked running to where she was. She stood in the middle of Spot's room.

"This, wh- my room, it's… gross!"

"Sweetie he's a 19 year old boy. Do expect him to be clean?"

"CleanER. This is like, geh, what am I standing on?" Media asked as we heard something crunch under her foor.

"Um, well, I think that was lat night's dinner." Media would have killed Spot if he was there judging by the look on her face as she took her taco caked sock off.

"Sick little boy."

"Maybe while they're gone we'll clean."

"I'm not cleaning this room."

"Okay will you at least hold the trash can so I can clean?"

"Yeah, but not tonight."

'No."

"My poor sock."

"Do you want a pair of mine?"

"No, I'll go bare foot."

"Okay, So what do you want to do?"

'Let's go play on the roof."

"Um, no."

"Oh, that's what I do with Mush."

"I shall keep in mind I live in an apartment, you live in a house."

"He still owes me a puppy."

"You've only been married how months, if a month."

"If I had a dog I wouldn't mind being home alone." I sighed. "What it's creepy in that house when it's empty."

"I know, it's creepy in here when it's empty."

'Then why did you sigh like that?"

"You're replacing me with a puppy."

"No, I'll still cuddle with you."

"You are goofy."

"And proud of it."

"And Mush is too."

"That's cause he's also goofy."

"Yeah, that is true."

"When he's not annoyed."

"Does he get annoyed a lot?"

"Not usually, but he's been stressing, hence this trip."

"Same with Jack."

"Yeah."

"Stressing, not annoyed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Men are strange."

"Indeed." We talked until 4am and finally went to bed. The next day our cleaning spree began, after we watched a couple movies and ate. We started with the bathrooms.

"What one do you want me to clean?" Media asked.

"Spot's."

"Okay, any particular reason?"

"I haven't been in there since the cutting incident, I really don't want to go in."

"I take your toilet was fixed?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I rearranged the things in my cabinets and room before the day was done. Media didn't change the order of things in Spot's bathroom but cleaned it.

"The kid needs to clean up his shaving clippings or whatever they're called."

"Yeah, I've been telling him that. Now onto his room." Media glared at me.

"Ew."

"I'll clean it, just help me."

"Fine." We slowly picked apart the mass of clothes covering the floor only to discover old food crumbs caked into the carpet.

"That is so gross." I said in disgust.

"And that's YOUR brother."

"Yeah I know. I think my parents adopted him."

"Yeah, um how are we gonna get that out?" she asked pointing at a stain.

"Carpet cleaner."

"By the bucket load."

"Yeah." We scrubbed the carpet and vacuumed his carpet numerously until we were both exhausted and sickened. We decided to go out and rent a movie and got some snacks. We were driving back to the apartment when we noticed storm clouds were rolling in.

"Hm, looks like rain." I said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh well storms are fun."

"Sometimes."

"As long as you're in a safe place, it is."

"Aye lassie."

"Armadillo!"

"Okay."

"No, there was one on the edge of the road."

"Oh. Okay."

"Wow."

"Don't wow me, you're the one who noticed an armadillo that couldn't cross the street."

"So, it shows I was paying attention to my surroundings."

"Now you get wowed."

"I accept this wow with great gratitude and appreciation."

"It was a wow, not an academy award."

"That may have been how you perceived it."

"I give up." I said shaking my head.

"Muah haha! Victory at last."

"Do you do this to Mush?"

"Yeah, it's fun."

"How does he handle you when you're like this?"

"If he's not doing anything he'll start tickling me, but if he can't then he just shakes his head and smiles."

"Ah."

"How did you think he would handle me?"

"Sometimes, I don't know."

"That could mean many things."

"You have complete off the wall moments, and those are the times I don't know."

"Yeah, he's only seen a couple of those moments."

"Fortunate for him."

"Yeah so his sanity can remain intact."

"And the rest of the world's."

"Haha very funny."

"I thought so." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We dashed inside as the storm hit us. I went over to put the movie in as Media looked the door. _"Did she always lock doors?" _I thought. She plopped down on the couch and we cuddled up to watch our movie. Of course we had decided to rent a horror movie the night our guys were gone and a huge storm was raging outside. We were glued to the TV and we both jump when Media's cell rang. And I jumped and dumped the popcorn all over. It was her mom calling to check in on her. We finished the movie and sat in front of the window to watch the display of power from the storm.

"It's so cool." Media said.

"I want Jack."

"And he wants you."

"I mean now."

"Hehhe, you baby."

"I don't like storms."

"You're safe."

"I hope so."

"How are you not?"

"I don't know, mnn." I whimpered.

"Are you okay?" I whimpered and Media gave me a hug.

"You're fine."

"I want Jack."

"Fine." She said sarcastically pushing me away.

"I love you but you're not the same."

"You're right….I don't have dreamy hazel eyes or that pretty boy smile that makes you melt." She said trying not to laugh.

"I would be scared if you did."

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna finish the movie?"

"Yeah." We continued watching it and we both jumped a couple more times when the scary parts came. Right as the scariest part of the movie came up a huge crash of thunder shook the windows.

"Good gravy Sherlock Holmes must be having a party." Media looked at me like I was crazy. "You know how in old Sherlock movies whenever he's about to catch the bad guy there's always a storm going on."

"And I present you a 'wow' for that."

"I would like to thank my mom and dad; my fiancée Jack; my cousin Media and her husband Mush; my brother Spot; my sisters, Dodger-"

"Okay I get it!

"And Spades; and all my friends. Without you guys I never would have made it this far!"

"And you aren't going to make it past this because I will kill you if you don't shut up!"

"Hehe, like a couple of years ago on the Academy Awards when Will Farrell and Jack Black got up and sang 'You're Boring'?"

"I don't recall that, but I'm sure that it was enlightening."

"That was the year that Lord of the Rings won 11 of 11 Oscars. And Billy Crystal made a comment that they had thanked everyone in New Zealand."

"So that was an interesting movie."

"Yeah…definitely different."

"Oh you didn't enjoy it when the monster ripped the girl open and spilled her intestines all over the floor."

"Not really…you're talking to the girl who watched the Passion of the Christ with her hand over her eyes."

"Then why did we rent that one?"

"It was either that or Amityville Horror."

"We should watch the Boogie Man, because it's not that scary."

"Whatever."

"And the guy is hot."

"Fine by me." Media was getting up to switch DVD's when the power died.

"Crap!"

"I swear I didn't do it."

"Yes Media, by switching DVD's you killed the power!" I said sarcastically.

"It was peculiar timing."

"Note the sarcasm in my voice."

"No I don't think I will."

"You are special."

"So, do you have a flashlight?"

"Uh, I took the batteries out of it for something else. We do however have candles."

"Yay fire!"

"On second thought that could be disastrous."

"Lame-o I have a flashlight in my car."

"I meant it could be disastrous because the way you said yay fire."

"I like fire. That doesn't mean I'm going to burn everything."

"I was playing with you!"

"Good good, let us find these candles."

"They should be in the kitchen."

"We shall see." She said rummaging around in drawers.

"I found one!"

"Bueno, here's a few more."

"Good good."

"Jolly good." We began to find the best places for the candles and lit them. After that we went back to the couch and sat down.

"So now what?'

"Uh, not sure nutt butt."

"Um, so how have you been?"

"Uh, okay. You?"

"Um interesting."

"Oh do tell."

"Just the whole thing with Spot, try outs, getting kidnapped, stuff like that."

"Hun don't let it overwhelm you."

"Well ya it's just kinda scary."

"Yeah…"

"Mostly getting kidnapped and Spot."

"Understandable. And…?"

"How does that make me feel?"

"Okay I can change the wording. In what way shape or form does this incident influence the way that you may possibly think, assess situations, and or emotionally feel. And of course psychological factors should be factored into each separate category and then one must determine how they effect the preceding elements."

"Wow."

"In layman's term, how does that make you feel?"

"Kinda sucky."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know just the fact that my brother was mutilating himself, maybe just a little bit of it."

"I am aware that you know it wasn't your fault, and I can see how you still and probably will for a little while feel bad and responsibility for it."

"But?"

"But just as Spot is moving on so must you, now I'm not saying drop it and move on, just don't trip your self out with thinking it was your fault."

"I know it's not my fault but I also don't know why he did it."

"And you never may."

"Neem." I growled.

"If he wants to talk about someday then be open to him. He doesn't let him be."

"Okay."

"You can deal with the fact that he may never tell you why?"

"Yeah but we use to be so close. I don't why he doesn't talk to me any more."

"Okay, he isn't a child, he is finding out who he is and it's normal for people to draw back a little bit, they're becoming independent, their own person. He may think he can't do that if he goes to you every time he has a problem."

"Fine." I sighed.

"And with that, it's hard to let him go isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so how do you think your mom feels about you getting married?"

"Probably the same way huh?"

"Yes, more so even."

" Mm k."

"So just be more patient, polite with her."

'I'll try."

"You better, because she could be the total opposite."

"Like be not involved?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, thank you duck butt."

'You're welcome."

"So yeah."

"Yup."

"I wonder how the boys are doing."

"I can only imagine."

"I can only imagine." I began to sing before she smothered me with a pillow.

"Silence!"

"Mut oo ont ik I inging?" I said as she smothered me.

"Not that way."

"You want to let me up now?"

"No I'm good."

"I can't breathe."

'Baby." She said letting me up.

"Because I want to breathe?"

"Yeah, breathing is over rated."

"As is normality." We talked for another few hours until we both dozed off. The next day we got up and made pancakes and bacon. We then went shopping and went out to eat for lunch. Afterwards we came back expecting the guys to be home soon. I then got a call from Jack on my cell.

"Hey baby."

"Hi."

"You sound upset."

'I can't imagaine why dat would be."

'Okay. Are you guys on the way back?"

"Yes tank God."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell ya latah, I just wanted to call ya."

"Oh thank you. See you when you get here."

"Aight, love ya."

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, they're on their way back."

"Why was he mad?"

"I don't know he said he would tell me later."

'That doesn't sound promising."

"No it doesn't." Half an hour later Mush's car pulled up, only it was covered with dirt and mud.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you guys?" I asked as Media and I went out to meet them. They grimly looked at one another.

"Uh, do you guys want to go inside first?" Media asked.

"Shoh." Spot said leading the way.

"I don't think it was relaxing." Media whispered to me.

"Judging from the looks on their faces, me neither."

"How much could go wrong in one day though?"

"With our bunch you never know." We all went inside and Spot went into his room to drop his stuff off.

"Naagghhhhh!" we heard Spot scream.

"What what happened?" I asked running to him.

"You tell me!" he said waving a hand at his room.

"We cleaned."

"Ya went through me stuff!"

"No we put it away and did your laundry."

"Ya don't know wheah I put tings and gah!"

"It looked like a war zone!"

"It's my war zone!"

"You actually think I was going to have Media sleep in a war zone?"

"Media slept in me bed?"

"Well, not exactly. I was going to have her sleep in here but then we ended up on the couch."

"Aight, for futah reference, please, please don't touch me stuff."

"Oh please I've been touching it for years."

"Ya didn't at home and it's mine so stop!"

"Who do you think did the laundry?"

"Well stop."

"Okay fine I won't clean anymore."

"I ain't sayin ya need ta stop cleanin, just let me take cah of me room."

"Whatever."

"Acorn chill." Media said pulling me away.

"Again I say whatever."

"Mm k I'm annoyed by his attitude as well and know you've helped him, but we have a room full of irritated guys who aren't being helped by this."

"Okay just breathe and I'll be okay." I said to myself.

"All right, what happened?" Media asked as we returned to the living room with the guys.

"Well foh stahts it rained on us." Jack began.

" Oh an den da tent was ripped." Blink added.

"And Mush foregot to put the parking brake on." David added.

"Yeah so den we had ta cahse da stupid cah down a hill." Spot said joining us.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah Jack what else happened?" Mush asked accusingly.

"And I fohgot ta put ice in da coolah so da food spoiled." Jack admitted. Not being able to contain myself I began to giggle.

"I'm sorry but that's funny." I laughed.

"In time yeah it will be, but not at the moment." Mush said.

"Yeah, Mush." Blink snarled.

"Okay I forgot the freakin brakes! Shut up about it."

"Okay boys please don't fight in my kitchen." I said sternly.

"Or any where." Media added.

"Since I'm sensing the fact that you're all sick of each other, go home and get some sleep." I told them.

"Yeah I'll do that, in a clean car." David said.

"What was that?" Mush asked getting wild eyed.

"David stop." I interjected before blood was spilled.

"Alright, bye everyone, um Mush we can take my car and come back for yours later." Media said dragging him out the door.

"Can someone give me a ride home?" Blink asked.

"I can." David said as the two left.

"Now, can you two peacefully be in the same building as each other?" I asked Spot and Jack.

"Yeah, I'll be in me room." Spot said.

"Night Spot." I said as he left. "And are you going to snap at me if you don't sleep?" I asked Jack.

"I ain't gonna snap at ya. I just want sumptin wahm ta eat."

"Like what?"

"Any ting aside from chips."

"Uh, how about a pot pie?" I asked.

"Dat would be poifect."

"Good cause that's all I've got, aside from Chicken Fettuccini, which is mine."

"I missed ya."

"I missed you too. But why did you miss me so much?"

"Because it sucked and I wanted ta be heah wid ya."

"You just earned major brownie points." I laughed.

"Da truth does dat foh me sometimes."

"I love you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"And I love you."

"So are you still really stressed?"

"Yeah but now I can look at it in a less serious way."

"Okay, because I can make wedding decisions on my own if I need to."

"How bout ya tink a some tings and den we'll decide tageddah."

"Okay. Oh I found my dress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted."

"Dat's great Angel."

"After you eat do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah would be foh da best probably."

"Okay. Um, I think it's almost ready…when you're done you can use my room."

"Wheah ah ya goin?"

"No where."

"Ya made it sound like ya was leavin."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Ya ah."

"Why thank you."

"Ah ya shoh it's done?"

"Yeah."

"Aight."

"Enjoy."

"I will."

Jack ate and then went to sleep for a few hours before going back home since he had to give Blink a ride to work the next day.


	9. Out of The Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Next one...yeah I know 2 at one time...but I really wanted to get this one up...hehe so here you go...I think theres' only two chapters left...

* * *

As time went on the group reunited and the hard feelings were forgotten. Blink had been car shopping but then got a call from the police that his jeep had been found in a scrap metal factory his insurance was covering the damage, but he was still bumming rides. I spent the day with Jack wedding shopping and we later went to a movie. After it was over I noticed that I had a voicemail from Spot.**

_"Heya Angel, It's me, uh Media's at da apahtment, she got jumped and she needs ya. Call me when ya get dis. Bye."_

I tried to dial the apartment though I was shaking almost uncontrollably, I managed to get all the numbers in and the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Spot, is Media still there?"

"Yeah, Mush is on his way, she ain't sayin a woid."

"Let me talk to her."

"Uh she shook hah head."

"Just give her the damn phone!"

"I can't she's been writing."

"What?"

"She wrote dat if she opens hah mouth den she'll staht cryin so she ain't sayin nuthin."

"She won't have to."

"Aight what da ya want me ta ask hah."

"Nothing just tell her that I'm on my way."

"Aight uh be safe."

"We will."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Media got jumped, we need to get home and fast!"

"Aight."

We jumped in the car and sped towards the apartment as fast as we could. We pulled to a screeching halt in front of the apartment and I quickly jumped out before Jack had completely stopped. I ran up the stairs and burst into the apartment like a storm.

"Media, sweetie, what happened?" I asked sitting down.

"Oakcliffe."

"You were in Oakcliffe?"

"MM hm."

"And you got jumped. By who?"

"The guy."

"The one from the gas station?"

"No, the other one."

"Food boy?"

"Spot I need paper." Media said as she started getting teary eyed.

"Ok, hold up, come here." I said dragging her back to my room. "Go ahead and cry."

"Mm-mm." she shook her head.

"Media, just let it out."

"I want Mush."

"He's on his way, but will I suffice for the moment?"

"Angel, Mush is heah!" Spot yelled.

"Send him back here please." I yelled. Mush entered my room looking about ready to kill, until he saw Media.

"Baby what happened?" he asked sitting down.

"The guy again."

"Which one?"

"I have to specify which guy attacked me!" She said crying.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"The one from the house."

"The rapist?!"

"YEAH!"

"There was a rapist in the house?" I asked.

"Not our house Angel, yours." Mush growled.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while, I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said making a mad dash for safety.

"What happened?" Spot asked as I came to the living room.

"Mush scared me."

"He always scahs ya."

"When were you going to tell me there was a rapist that was in our house?!"

"It was a while ago Angel, when da three convicts was outta jail."

"They still are, the rapist just attacked Media."

"He did dat ta hah?"

"I'm guessing yeah."

"Did he actally…do it dough?"

"I don't know…uhm, Mush looked about ready to kill so I ran."

"Angel he ain't gonna hoit ya."

"You didn't see his face."

"I did when he walked in."

"That was before he saw Media."

"I hoid his tone when I told him."

"You're taller than me."

"I'se glad ya can admit dat."

"Shut up!" I said smacking his arm.

"Ya so violent Angel." Jack said walking in.

"Hey Jack." Spot said.

"Heya Spot."

"So uh how ya doin?" Spot asked trying to fill the silence.

"Good, we went shoppin all day." Jack said looking at me.

"What, it was stuff that needed to be done."

"That's what you say." Jack said.

"I say dat what you say is what I say." Spot laughed.

"Media said that too." I pointed out.

"How is Media?" Jack asked looking around.

"Uh, not good."

"Not good as in she got beat up, or what?"

"Well you know those escaped convicts that apparently attacked my house, though I have no recollection of this?" I started.

"Dat's because ya slept trough it." Jack said.

"Oh, well the rapist attacked her."

"Ah ya serious? He attacked hah in da house too."

"Ee."

"Apahantly he wanted ta try again." Spot said bitterly.

"Why are you so bitter?" I asked picking up on his tone.

"Me cousin is in dere and couldn't even talk, and ya askin me dat?"

"You didn't do anything to cause it."

"I need something ta drink." He said heading toward the kitchen.

In my mind I was strangling him at that moment, due to his evasiveness. Jack must have noticed this because he whispered in my ear.

"Let it go Angel." I growled at him.

"Dat don't scah me no moh. It used ta, but it don't anymoh."

"Fine."

"Uhm, we need ice." Mush said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she's injured."

"Can she talk now?"

"Yeah."

"Ice is in the freezer."

"All right."

"Media?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"One would like to think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm, yeah I think I can."

"You wanna go in the living room?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking your blanket with me."

"That's fine."

We walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch as Media began to tell her story.

"Wow it's like story time." She said referring to how everyone gathered around her. "Um, I went to Oakcliffe to check up on a patient that goes to the clinic I intern at, the therapeutical one, yeah you all know, anyway that's why I was in that part of town. And so I did that and afterwards went on joy ride but I got lost because I was speeding and thought I saw a cop and I didn't want to get a ticket so I took all these crazy turns and lost him. But I got lost too, so I got out at some little gas station but it was abandoned except there was a map inside it and the door was broken so anyone could get inside. So I went in and was finding my barring when he came out of no where.

"You look familiar." He said putting a blade to my throat while grabbing my left arm.

"You smell familiar." I said remembering him to be the rapist that had attacked me in Acorn's house. "What do you want?"

"You."

"I'm spoken for." I said lifting my hand slightly so he could see the ring.

"I don't care."

"I guess if you don't care about personal hygiene you wouldn't care about that."

"I'm sick of your smart mouth."

"Then let me go." I said elbowing his ribs.

"Don't mess with me." He said dragging me toward the door.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." Fear of what he might do took over, I sieved the hand holding the knife and twisted it away from me while jabbing his ribs a few times, and I stepped away from him. He slashed out at me with the knife and slashed my stomach. I flashed back to the horror movie I had seen with the girl's guts spilling out.

"Aahh!" I screamed from the pain. He came at me and I started backing away.

"Why ya runnin?"

"Why you pursuing?" he gave me a lustful smile and kept coming. I grabbed the hand holding the knife and he tried twisting away from me but I held on so I was grabbing him from behind. He switched hands and stabbed me in the area between my hip and bottom of my ribcage. I gasped and stepped back quickly.

"Bastard."

"Wench." I moved toward him and swung with my right which he caught, stuck his leg behind mine and tripped me. He landed squarely on the cut on my stomach and I screamed.

"Get off me!"

"When I'm done with you I will." I struggled and he put more pressure on my gut. He leaned down over me and forced his tongue into my mouth.

"Aeh." I gulped. "Get off you smelly lump of lard!"

"I wouldn't be calling me that if I were you."

"Oh do you have repressed emotional scars from childhood?"

"Shut up bitch." He said punching me before kissing me again.

"My husband is going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." I brought my leg up and kicked him in the side of his head and I grabbed his hand holding the blade and kneed him in the elbow until he dropped it. I pushed him off and grabbed the blade before plopping down on his gut and sticking it into his throat.

"This is the second time you've tried to rape me."

"And it won't be the last."

"Yes it will." I said digging the knife into his throat. I saw a bright flash as I felt his foot come in contact with my head causing me to loosen my grip on the knife. He tried taking it back but I kneed him on his elbow and tossed the knife away. I punched him in the stomach and jumped up. He came at me and threw a left hook, which I blocked. I landed a firm punch to his gut and we exchanged blows for a moment. He moved toward me again and I pulled a box of the shelf next to my head down on him.

"You're not so tough without your knife."

"Says you." He brought up a left hook and the force of the blow turned my body. I came back at him with a combo of jabs to his face and sides. I threw another punch with my right and he blocked and countered with an upper cut to my bleeding stomach. I keeled over and he back-handed me in the face again spinning me around into a wall. I turned back and things were getting blurry, he had picked up the knife and I charged him. We wrestled for control over it when he brought down on my forearm. I let go and backed off. We circled a bit. I had my back to the wall and he round house kicked me in the left side of my head. I moved with the force of the blow so I could get more space between us.

"Come on sweet thing." He taunted. I knew not to kick at him thanks to Mush's experience, and I swung at him,which got me a slice on the other arm. I tried stepping around him and he cut my arm that he had gotten the first time. Growing agitated and hurting I started an attack and quickly found myself being grabbed once more. He put the knife to my throat while getting a hold of both my hands and pinning them in front of me while he stood behind me. He started moving me towards the door again when police sirens were heard and the cars pulled into the parking lot.

"This is the police put your hands up where we can see them!" they ordered to no avail.

"Back off, I have a hostage!" the freak yelled using me as a shield.

"All right, don't do anything rash, we're trying to help you!"

"Back off, get these cars out of here now or she dies!" I fought to get away and he dug the blade tip into my collarbone. I felt myself getting teary eyed from the pain and fought it back not wanting him to see it was getting to me. The cops backed off and he was pulling me to his car where God knows what he would do if he got away with me. Just then a shot rang out and he tipped forward tightening his grip on me. I looked at him and saw his shoulder opposite to me had been shot. I tried pulling away but he pulled me closer so that the knife was right in my face. Another shot was fired and I saw his leg buckle and began bleeding. He sank lower and he had pulled us both practically to the ground when I twisted his arm and ran to the police. They rushed him and put him in the back of a cop car. Then they took me to the hospital where I called my parents but they're not home so I called Spot since I knew Mush wouldn't be able to check his messages till later." Media said finishing her oratory. The room was silent as we all looked at her in shock.

"You poor thing." I said rapping my arms around her.

"That's what I get for speeding."

"Aw, my poor Media." I looked at Mush who looked torn yet insanely angry all at once.

"I'll be okay."

"Uh, Aleisha do you want to go home?" Mush asked. Media nodded and Media thanked Spot for picking her up from the hospital before they left.

"Dis is my fault." Spot said.

"No it's not." I told him.

"Nah, it is."

"No it ain't Spot." Jack said.

"Geh! I let dem go.!"

"No you didn't." I said.

"Yeah, aight."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Jack headed home and I went to sleep after making sure Spot was okay. The next day I had work at the theater so I had to wake up earlier than what I was use to. It was a tedious day of rehearsal and was relieved when it was over. I headed home to make dinner and sit down for the rest of the evening. I was in the middle of relaxing when Media called to see if I wanted to come over since Mush was working late and she didn't want to be alone. I agreed and went over, bringing my blanket and my big teddy bear that she loved and called Chub Chub.

"Media, I come bearing blankets and bears." I said from the front porch.

"You may enter." She said unlocking the door and opening it for me.

"So, what's up?" I asked sitting down.

"I didn't want to be alone." She said grabbing Chub-Chub.

"Okay…"

"Yeah Mush had to stay up with me all last night."

"Really? He looked pretty angry when you guys left."

"Yeah which is partially why we stayed up."

"Ah, so how are you feeling?"

"Sucky."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah, now it looks like I'm who cuts." She said looking at her bandaged wrist.

"Don't even joke about that."

"I'm not."

"Okay…good."

"Do you honestly think I would even joke about that?"

"Not generally."

"Generally?"

"Okay no."

"Sorry if I'm a little snappy, sleep deprivation is setting in."

"It's okay, I was the same way a couple weeks ago."

"Mush said something that made me laugh."

"What?"

"He said that he was going to find the prison that they put him in and kill him in his sleep."

"That's Mush for ya."

"That's why I love him."

"I can see that."

"I'm glad."

"So…yeah…" I said not knowing where to go.

"You don't know what to do, do you?"

"Not really no."

"Okay, how about I just vent and you listen."

"Listening is good, I'm good at that."

"All right. First off, I was still getting over the first time he jumped me and then that happened. Now I'm even more paranoid hence the reason that the door was locked. And I still don't have a puppy!" Media said covering her face with Chub-Chub.

"Um…I can bring Hershey over." I offered.

"It's not the same."

"I know but it would make you feel better."

"No, because Hershey isn't my dog so she'd be begging the whole time to go home."

"True."

"Oh and now Mush and I can match because we both have scars from knives!"

"Ow."

"Were you not paying attention when I told you what happened?"

"Yeah…I was too horrified not to."

"Horrified of what?" she asked pulling Chub-Chub down from her face.

"Of what had just happened."

"Yeah, now I have a nasty scar on my tummy."

"I'm sorry Media."

"Don't worry, I'll still have nice abs."

"Yeah, you do have nice abs…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Which is probably why the freako nacho went after me again!"

"Hey, it's not your fault that God blessed you with beauty."

"Maybe if I got fat and ugly, no one would ever mess with me again."

"You do and I might have to hurt you."

"Yeah plus then I'd be fat and ugly that wouldn't make me happy."

"No…believe me I know." I said referring to issues I used to have about that very subject.

"If you say you're fat I'm gonna punch you."

"No, I'm not, I used to be, but not anymore."

"That's right and who the heck stabs someone in the hip anyway?"

"Uh, freaky rapists?"

"Apparently."

"Yeah."

"And what stinketh about this overall,"

"Yes?"

"Now, I have to take time off of work, because I can't work. So now Mush has to pull more shifts to cover the medical bills."

"Poor Media."

"Don't pity me Acorn."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mm, just chill with me for a little while."

"I can do that."

"That's good."

"Aye. I took Jack to see my dress yesterday."

"And he loved it."

"Yeah."

"Did you show your mom yet?"

"Not yet, but I will probably tomorrow."

"Coolness. So, movie?"

"Yeah which one? Batman Begins."

"Anything, as long as the girls guts don't spill out on the floor."

"Okay." We had a Christian Bale marathon and I got to wait on Media as Spot did for me since she was supposed to be on bed rest. She wasn't as needy as I was for Spot. It was a little past midnight when Mush finally got home.

"Hey Angel hi baby." He said giving Media a kiss.

"Hey Mush." I said.

"Angel can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah."

"Alone? If you'll be okay Media for a bit."

"Go ahead." She answered.

"Yeah I don't care." I said following him to the hallway.

"Okay, uh I can't believe I'm doing this but will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Uh, I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I need to, but I know she won't sleep and hates being alone. So could you pull an all nighter?"

"Do you have any caffeine?"

"That's not healthy, but yes."

"I'm gonna stay up all night I'm going to need it."

"Yes because caffeine is a stimul- wow I've been working too long."

"Go get some sleep I'll be fine."

"I know you will be."

"Okay let me call Spot and Jack real quick and then I'll be back." I said getting my cell as Mush went to see Media before going to bed.

"Heya Angel." Spot answered.

"Hey Spot. Um just letting you know I'm staying over at Media's tonight."

"Why aint Mush dere?"

"He is but he hasn't slept in over 24 hours."

"He aint dat friendly when he's cranky."

"Which is why I'm staying."

"Aight."

"Bye Spot."

"Oh how is she?"

"She's shaken up but okay."

"I don't see how she's okay afta dat." Spot mumbled.

"You know Media."

"Yeah I do."

"And that should explain it."

"Shoh. Aight night Angel."

"Night Spot." I then called Jack.

"Hey Angel."

"Hi baby."

"How ah ya?"

"I'm good um, just letting you know we may have to postpone this meeting with my parents till a little later tomorrow."

"Why what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I'm staying over at Media's tonight."

"What happened ta Mush?"

"He's here but he hasn't slept in over 24 hours, didn't I just have this conversation."

"If ya did it wadn't wid me."

"No it was with Spot."

"And how is he?"

"Nm still blaming himself."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"It'll woik out."

"I know."

"Aight I'se gotta get a lil sleep befoh woik."

"Mm k baby I love you."

"I love ya too Angel."

"Bye."

"Bye." I returned to find Mush half asleep by Media.

"Mush you can go to bed now."

"Wha- oh will you be alright?" he asked Media. She nodded and gave him a kiss before he went up stairs.

"So how are the guys?" she asked.

"Jack is fine. Spot's blaming himself."

"Dang it."

"Dang it?"

"Well he was acting weird on the way home but I couldn't call anyone else."

"How weird?"

"Just quiet, angry."

"Crap."

"You should go to him."

"No you need me more."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think he'll kill himself before tomorrow."

"That's not funny."

"No it's not."

"Okay."

"Besides Mush would kill me if I left."

"No, he may feel a little betrayed but he wouldn't hurt you."

"That's good to know. But no, I gave my word."

"Hehe, oh while we're on the subject."

"Yes?"

"MM k I know he can get scary, but you really don't need to fear him."

"What brings this on?"

"Just from me observing you two."

"Yes he can be scary and when you're short like me, it's twice as bad."

"I am short like you."

"Yeah but he's in love with you, not me."

"Yeah but you're my best friend so he can't touch you."

"That's comforting."

"Then again, maybe you should get in a fight with him like I did with Jack and it will be like an inner circle thing." She giggled.

"I think the pain medication is kicking in because you don't know what you're talking about."

"Hehe, but no seriously a phone booth would work."

"What?"

"To trap someone."

"Wow." Was all I was able to say as she started laughing but stopped abruptly.

"Ow." She said holding her side.

"Aw. Poor little duck butt."

"I can't win." I cackled at her to which she hit me in the face with Chub Chub.

"Thank you so very much."

"You are welcome."

'Hm mh." I stayed up the rest of the night with her until Mush got up for work.

"Thanks Angel."he said getting ready to go.

"You're welcome."

"Okay baby I called your parents and they're home now."

"Yay." She smiled.

"So if you want I can take you to their place and pick you up on my way home from work."

"Which will be how late?"

"Not too late since I'm going in early like I use to."

"That will work. Thank you nutt butt."

"You're welcome duck butt." I said hugging her before I went out the door.

"Hey Angel." Mush called from the porch.

"Yes?"

"Are you alert enough to drive?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"If I start nodding off I'll call Spot."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." I said before driving home to my bed. I arrived home and stumbled into the living room to find no sign of life from Spot.

"Spot are you here?" I called out.

"Oh uh yeay I'se heah!" he yelled from the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Yup I'se just got a…um my gut hoits!"

"You sure you're okay?" I asked standing next to the door.

"Yes Angel I just need a sec."

"Do you want me to make you soup?"

"Na- actually yeah dat would woik."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"I'll grab the first one I find."

"Dat would be a surprise den."

"Yeah yeah I'm tired leave me alone."

'Is Media okay?"

"Yeah she's okay."

"Shoh." He muttered.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"Aight." I made his soup and waited for him to come out. After waiting I got impatient and wanted to eat it so I told him as much.

"I'm gonna eat your soup!"

"I don't want it anymoh."

"Are you okay?"

"Nmm."

"Spot?" I asked as I gently opened the door. He was sitting in the tub looking down. I looked at what he was and saw the blood gushing from his ankle where he had cut it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed. He didn't look up or answer me. "Spot…"

"I'se sahhy."

"For what?"

"I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"I couldn't quit."

"You never stopped cutting even after you said you would try?"

"I did, I had stopped."

"Then what happened?"

"My mistake caught up wid Media."

"What mistake?"

"I let da bahstahds go…"

"The convicts?"

"Yeah, dey was all detained an I let dem go."

"You couldn't have known they would find her."

"It's common sense, even if he hadn't gotten hah dere woulda been oddahs."

"You were just thinking about getting them out of the house and keeping us safe."

"Yeah and it woiked so well."

"Stop it."

"I tried, cleahly, I can't."

"No, stop wallowing in your self-pity. You couldn't have known."

"But why didn't I call da cops on em den?"

"Spot, look at me." He obeyed. "You had just been kidnapped and were in no shape to sit there and hold them until the cops got there, not to mention the power was out so you couldn't have called them anyway."

"I coulda used a cell phone."

"And while you were distracted they would have killed you."

"I dunno Angel, evrytime I try ta help I end up makin tings woise."

"That's not true. You helped me after the garage incident, you were there to pick up Media, and you came running everytime I needed you the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah."

"So you don't make everything worse."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I won't cut anymoh."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said helping him up and cleaning the cut on his ankle.

"I tink I cut a little deepah dan usual on dis one."

"How deep?"

"I dunno but it hasn't stopped bleedin foh quite a while now."

"Wahh." I cried.

"I know ya don't like blood Angel, I can clean it if ya need me to."

"No, if it hasn't stopped bleeding we should get you to the emergency room…but I'm tired." I said starting to really cry.

"Yeah, I ain't ridin with ya if ya gonna be cryin da whole way dere."

"I'll call Jack."

"Wheah's Mush."

"At work."

"Fine I'll call Jack."

"Okay." Spot grabbed my cell and called Jack.

"Heya My Angel."

"Dat's awkwahd."

"Gah, Spot why da ya have Angel's phone?"

"Because she told me ta call ya."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Uh, I uh, I need a ride."

"Angel can't give ya one?"

"No, she's a little um, not safe ta be on da road."

"Oh, wheah do ya need a ride to?"

"Oh no place in pahticalah, just da ER."

"Why?"

"Just come ovah, it'll be easiah ta explain."

"Aight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Ya know Angel, ya really need ta tell Jack ta stop saying 'Heya Baby' when he ansahs da phone."

"Yeah. You're looking a little pale."

"And ya eyes ah lookin a little bloodshot."

"I was up all night!!!"

"I can tell relax, geez!"

"I'm sorry you know how I get when I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'm awah of it."

"You should be, you've lived with me for 19 years."

"Mm-hm. Jack should be heah in a minute, so ya can relax."

"But…"

"Go ta bed."

"Wake me up when you leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not staying here."

"Wheah ya goin."

"With you."

"Why?"

"I…I just am okay?"

"Whatevah."

I laid down on the couch and dozed until Jack came and picked up Spot. I left with them and waited while they checked him out.

"DAT'S BULL CRAP!!!" I heard Spot yell.

"Oy, what's he doing now?" I asked the air.

"Uh, Miss Conlon." Called the Doctor that was seeing him.

"Yeah?" I said walking over.

"Uh, due to the fact that your brother has cut himself before, we need to hold him and have him tested to make sure that he's mentally fit before we can let him go."

"Can I talk to him first, alone?"

"Of course, right this way."

"Thank you." He led me down the corridor to where Spot was and left us alone.

"Hey Spot."

"Did he tell ya what dey wanna do?"

"Yeah."

"I don't wanna stay heah, I ain't stayin heah."

"What's the worst that could happen, they find out that you have a bad temper and let you go the next day?"

"Geh, no, I ain't a looney, I don't need ta be psychoanalyzed or whatevah it is dat dey wanna do."

"What if I got them to let you see Media once she gets better?"

"She'd hafta do it wid ona dere people."

"Would that be okay with you?"

"Could I go home in the mean time?"

"I'll see." I said walking out to talk to the doctor. "Uh sir." I started.

"Dr. Freeman." I recognized that name, where did I know that name from…he was the idiot doctor that popped my shoulder back in place.

"Yes Miss Conlon. Oh by the way, how is your shoulder?"

"Fine no thanks to you. Listen, I have a friend who is a psychologist, would it be all right if my brother saw her?"

"Is she licensed, or going through training?"

"Training."

"Then she'd have to have one of our Senior Psychologists evaluate him with her."

"All right, it maybe be a day or two, she uh got in a fight and is healing from it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Emotional, physical or mental healing?"

"Physical you dolt."

"That was uncalled for."

"You practically accused her of being emotionally unstable!"

"I need to be certain that the people who analyze our patients are healthy."

"Do you think she would have gotten this far if she wasn't?"

"No, but that was before she got in a fight."

"It wasn't the first time."

"Is she prone to violence?" He asked getting out a notebook.

"No, creeps are just attracted to her."

"She'll need to send in her credentials, and until then your brother will need to stay here."

"I'm not leaving him here."

"It is the law that he will either stay here or be in the custody of his parents until released."

"Hold on." I said walking back to talk to Spot.

"Well?"

"Well, they'll let you talk to Media, but you either have to stay here or stay with mom and dad."

"I'll go home."

"Okay." I said walking back out into the hall.

"He said he'll go home."

"Very well, he'll have to fill out paper work before leaving and his parents will have to pick him up."

"Fine." I said walking away. "Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

Mom and Dad came and got Spot and instead of mom raising hell it was dad, and it was scary. After he let them hear a piece of his mind and they left, Jack and I went back to his place and made more wedding plans, after I took a nap. A few days later Spot was taken back into the hospital to be analyzed. Media came and was wearing a shirt that covered the cut on her collarbone and long sleeves so they couldn't see her wrists. Ace and I went with them

"Did they say who I would have to work with?" Media asked.

"No." I answered.

"You good Spot?"

"Yeah, just don't wanna be here." He muttered.

"Okay just answer truthfully, because we can pick up lies."

"And for Pete's sake don't tell them you're cousins." I pleaded.

"Aight Angel."

"Thank you."

"We'll be fine." Media smirked.

"I don't trust that smirk." Ace said.

"It's Dr. Welmor." Media nodded toward a man walking towards us.

"What kind of a name is Welmor?" I asked.

"His name doesn't matter, I know how to work his kind."

"Yay, you're going to get my boyfriend released." Ace smiled.

"I think so, Spot just be chill."

"Aight."

"No, he'll ask you things that'll make you want to kill him but, just don't."

"Fine."

"Right this way." A nurse said leading Spot, Media and Dr. Weird name away. They were led to small room where the 3 were left alone. Spot sat down across the table from them. There was silence for a moment.

"Would you like to begin Doctor?" Media asked pleasantly.

"Oh I suppose. Sean, I do not find it proper to 'beat around the bush' so I will be quite direct with you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Uh huh." He said scribbling in his notebook. "You are 19 correct?"

"I'll be 20 in four months."

"All right, and you're living with your sister."

"Only until she gets married."

"And then where will you go?"

"Wid me oddah sistah's boyfriend."

"Oh, interesting. And how does that make you feel?"

"Relieved dat I don't hafta go back home."

"And why is that?"

"Me muddah, she kinda tends ta hovah."

"Ah yes, mother hen."

"Moh like Muddah Hen on steroids."

"And do you think that it is possible that her tendencies may have given birth to the idea of self mutilation?"

"No."

"What about your father?"

"What bout im?"

"What is his character? And how does that influence your day to day life and decisions?"

"He's stahn, but helps me when I need it. I guess I use what he taught me."

"And I'm assuming those would be moral things."

"Yeah."

"All right do you think it is possible that any of your family may have influenced your cutting spree?"

"It wadn't dem, it was what happened ta dem."

"And what happened to them."

"Well, me sistah Angel, was almost raped in a pahkin garage, she got inta a fight tryin ta rescue me when I got kidnapped and she recently got kidnapped. Me oddah sistah, Riley, got a broken leg also tryin ta rescue me. Me goilfriend got attacked by a freak at a gas station and she was also mugged in an alley. Anoddah sistah, Brittany had hah boyfriend kidnapped. And me friends have gotten beat up so many times dat I lose track."

"My, and how does that make you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Because you feel guilty."

"If I may doctor, that is an unfair question." Media cut in.

"How's that?"

"In any such situation feelings of guilt are bound to linger for at least a small amount of time."

"That is true."

"A more fitting question would be if Sp-Sean, still feels that he needs to cut to relieve that guilt."

"Very well, Sean, does your guilt drive you to cut?"

"Not dat I feel guilty ovah what happened, moh dat I couldn't do anyting moh dan what I did."

"And what would have you done differently?" Media asked.

"I dunno, not been taken out so easy."

"So you believe that your attempts to help were, and still are inefficient." Said Dr. Welmor.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Ya kiddin right?"

"Not at all."

"I think Sean has established how he feels doctor."

"She's right."

"So it would appear."

"Sean would it be safe to say that you have now seen that cutting is not the answer to your problems?" Media asked.

"Yeah, aftah da look on Angel's face da last time, I ain't gonna do it again."

"Are you stopping for your family or yourself?" Dr. What's-his-name asked.

"His family is his motivation, so in a way I believe he's doing it for both." Media interjected.

"Ah. Yes."

"Yeah, it's foh both."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Doctor, if I may finish the interview?"

"As long as the proper questions are asked, yes."

"Thank you." Media said turning her attention to Spot. "Sean, since we have concluded that you will no longer cut, what will you do to relieve your emotions?"

"Uh, I guess try ta be around people so I ain't alone and don't get tempted."

"That would be wise. And have you considered getting involved in any sports, martial arts, some activity."

"Uh, I could I guess."

"Are you attending college?"

"Yeah."

"Then perhaps, the time spent there will help occupy your mind."

"Yeah."

"However it is inevitable that you will be alone and will be tempted. And when that time comes, here is my card." Media said handing him the card.

"Tank ya Mrs. Lohr."

"Hehe, and there are of course many help lines available 24/7 to take your call."

"Yeah ona dem is called Angel."

"I've never heard of that one." Dr. Welmor said.

"It's me sistah."

"Doctor with your approval, I think Sean deserves a clean bill of health and immediate release." Media pronounced.

"So it would seem, I would advise that you seek counseling just to make certain that you stay on the right path and someone other than your family is monitoring you."

"Aight."

"Very well Sean, you are free to go." He said signing something.

"Tank ya." Spot said getting up and dashing out as fast as he could.

"How'd it go?" Ace asked as he came out into the lobby.

"If I heah annodah poison ask me 'how does dat make ya feel?' I'se gonna kill dem!"

"Okay but can you leave?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" she said hugging him.

"Welcome back to the landing of the living." I said.

"And I'se get ta go back ta da apahtment."

"Yay!" I said. Media came out talking with the doctor and walked over to us after he left.

"Geh, he is the reason there's stereotypes!"

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yes, I'm glad he kept his attention on Spot and didn't see me wanting to kill him."

"Heheh."

"But no, you did good Spot."

"Oh ya mean Sp- Sean?" Spot smirked. Media hit him in the shoulder.

"Lets go before they try to test me for over violent behavior." Media said looking around to make sure no one saw it. We left the stuffy hospital and went out for lunch where Media changed into something cooler.

"Ya know, I think the scars on my arms are gonna look kinda cool." She said as we waited for our food to come. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"And how does dat make ya feel?" Spot teased.

"Smart mouth."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ace said to Spot.

"Me too." I said. We ate our food and dropped Media off at the gym to surprise Mush and he said he'd take her home so we left. Spot and Ace snuggled for the rest of the night and I was getting kinda lonely so I called Jack who came over and I snuggled with him.


	10. Peace After the Storm

**Hey, last Chapter!!! It's the end!!! wahhhhhh!!!! hehe I'm a little hyper on sugar right now...hehe. Anyway yeah this has been fun so thank you to everyone who reviewed! Uh Ducky has started her own account on here and she is now writing a horror story that will be posted soon...but her penname is Lucky Duck86 so yeah...check out her story soon to come! thanks everyone! **

* * *

NINE MONTHS LATER:

The wedding was fast approaching and I was already getting nervous. Thoughts of what if…filled my head as the days went by. Jack did what he could to reassure me, but the closer we got, the less it helped. I reached my peak when I was told that the bridesmaids' dresses STILL had not arrived and the 22nd was fast approaching.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE YET?!" I yelled.

"We called the company and they said they were on their way." Dodger explained.

"Have a backup plan, just in case." I muttered collapsing onto the couch.

"Okay, what color of dresses do you want us to look for if the dresses don't arrive in time?"

"Lavender and or yellow."

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"For it to be the 23rd."

"It will be soon enough." Media said walking in.

"I know, I'm about at the end of my rope!"

"Clearly."

"Grr."

"And did that make you feel better?"

"No."

"I didn't think it would."

"I need to cry."

"Then cry."

"I need a shoulder too!"

"Me or Dodger, and don't say Jack, because he's not here."

"You."

"All right while you're dealing with her, I'm going to go call the company." Dodger said fleeing.

"All right Acorn." Media said sitting down. I put my head on her shoulder and just let it all go. I cried for several minutes and finally quieted down.

"Thank you…" I said.

"You're welcome."

"You're such a good friend." I commented looking at the huge wet spot where my head had been.

"Yeah, I have another shirt, don't worry."

"Okay."

"You helped me at my wedding, I'm helping you…before yours."

"Hehe." I said smiling.

"You'll be fine nutt butt."

"I know."

"Lets go do something fun to get your mind off things."

"Like what?"

"Like, go eat at Razzoo's."

"Okay."

"Well you aren't hard to persuade." She said pulling me off my butt. We left and she took my cell so no one could call me.

"But what if Jack calls?"

"Then he can leave a message."

"But he's my fiancée."

"And soon he'll be your husband and you can talk to him till your dead. Untill then, shut it."

"Fine." I sighed.

"You baby."

"Mlah." I stuck my tongue out at her. We ate and I actually loosened up a little bit. We headed over to the church to check things over since the decorations would be going up that night. We saw the moving men unloading the things and one guy almost dropped a box.

"Nehh!" I grunted as I started walking toward them I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pull me backwards.

"Eheh, choking!"

"Leave the poor men alone." Media said loosening her grip but still dragging me.

"But they almost dropped something." I whimpered.

"But they didn't."

"Fine have it your way."

"Well think about it, if you had gone over there with your attitude they would have gotten mad and probably walked off."

"True."

"So, your welcome."

"Thank you Media." The rest of the things seemed to be in order and then my cell rang. Media gave it back to me and it was Dodger.

"Hey Dodg."

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"Just in general."

"What happened?"

"Well I'm glad you sound mad because…the dresses are here!"

"Oh thank God!"

"Yup, some need to be hemmed but they're okay."

"How's dresses need to be hemmed?"

"Um, Spades mine and Mouse."

"Call Mouse see if she can get over there and ask mom if she can hem them."

"Okay."

"Thank you Dodger."

'Your welcome, bye."

"Bye. The dresses are here." I smiled at Media.

"I heard, see things are coming together."

"You're right no need to stress."

"So where's the rehearsal dinner at?'

"Um, Jack was supposed to take care if that."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"He said it was going to be a surprise, which he does a lot."

"Well people need to know."

"I think he's going to announce it tonight at the rehearsal."

"One would hope."

"Yes they would." I spent the rest of the day running around trying to decorate. Finally Blink, Mush and Les came over and helped with the high up places. After that was taken care of I hurried home to change and went back for the rehearsal. David got caught in traffic so we got started a little late. Then the sound system started acting up and I was about to cry, again.

"Honey it's better this happens now and not at the wedding." My mom told me. I cried at her not being able to talk. She hugged me until I regained my voice.

"It's been a bad day."

"Aw, you'll be okay." Spades said walking by.

"Yeah, that's what they all said."

"No, we're not talking about your sanity." David said quickly walking by so I couldn't hit him. I chased after him and hit him anyway. Ellie laughed at him and he started chasing her around.

"Davie stop chasin ya goil around da church!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah the preacher's here." Mush said nodding his head.

"Oh." David said stopping. Les laughed at him and Dave hit him.

"Ow!"

"They use to be normal..hahhaha." Media cackled.

"Yes and you 2 corrupted them." Mush said pointing at Media and I.

"It's not my fault that they decided to join our little group of insanity." I said innocently to which Mush chuckled.

"Can we please get this started?" the preacher called.

"We're ready whenever you are." I answered.

"Aight da sound should woik!" Spot yelled from the sound booth.

"Did you lose the music!" Mush laughed.

"I nevah lost it da foist time!"

"Yeah actually that was me." I admitted.

"Oh yeah because you were scared to tell me."

"You could beat me up."

"Like I would."

"You never know." Mush dropped his jaw.

"I'm leaving." He said before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Media we've corrupted him to sticking out his tongue."

"Heheh." She giggled.

"Can we?" the preacher said.

"Pushy aint he?" Blink whispered as we got in place.

"Dude if you make me laugh in the wedding I'll kill you." Media threatened.

"Would I do dat ta ya?"

"Yes ya would." Jack said.

"If you do." Mush began.

"We'll both kill ya." Media said leaving the altar with the other girls so we could line up.

"Heheh." Spot laughed

"Okay we can do this." I said. The rehearsal went pretty good except I of course tripped! But I recovered quickly so it was okay and I only blushed for 5 minutes instead of 10. we finished up and Jack announced we would go to Texas Road House for the dinner. We car pooled over and sat down at our tables.

"I'se gotta go ta da restroom." Jack said excusing himself. Blink smiled at Spot.

"Does he need company?" Blink asked.

"I tink so, guys?" Spot called as he stood up.

"Yeah because we have to go in groups!" Mush said mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" Dodger said throwing her napkin at them. The men followed Jack into the restroom getting many looks from people. Us girls continued talking and heard the guys laughing as they made their way back.

"Dat was great!" Blink smiled.

"That guy was looked scared." Les laughed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, ya got a big group ah guys following one guy inta da bathroom-"

"And there was already one guy in there." David added. Jack started laughing and couldn't talk.

"So this guy, it looked like he was about to freak like we were going to kill Jack ca-" he broke off.

"We kinda surrounded him." Les laughed.

"So we'se got around Jack an da guy was like 'don't hoit him in front of me! I can't be a witness if I don't see it!' an he ran out!"

"We was just gonna follow Jack ta see what he'd do." Blink finished.

"And to make fun of the way girls go to the bathroom in groups." David said. Mush was turning red from laughter, which got Les laughing again.

"Wow, I chose wisely." Media smirked.

"Yeah." I said as Jack tried to compose himself. After they had settled down we got our food and ate. The happy birthday group came over and started singing at me even though it was not my birthday. After I had turned red again they left.

"Who arranged that?" I asked. They were quiet until I noticed Jack was avoiding eye contact. "Jack!"

"It was Media's idea!"

"Hey!" she said.

"Hm mhh."

"Actually it was, that's what the made of honor does."

"Yeah right."

"It's what dat made of honah does." Spot said.

"Sure."

"Hehhe." Dodger laughed. We joked around a while longer and finally left to get some sleep. I awoke the next day to find streamers hanging from my ceiling. I then sniffed the air and smelled breakfast that wasn't burning. I went into the kitchen and to my amazement saw Spot cooking.

"Smells good."

"Ya wasn't s'pose ta wake up yet."

"Should I go back to bed?"

"Nah, grab a seat."

"Yessir."

"I just figahed since dis was ouh last day bein roomies we oddah have some fun wid it."

"AWWW, thanks."

"Don't get all goily on me now."

"I'm getting married, it's expected."

"Hhaa, heah ya go." He said sitting next to me with our food. We ate our breakfast and had a fun conversation. I then had to go make sure the dresses had been hemmed and left after giving Spot a big hug. I arrived at my mom and dad's and saw that things were in order. Spades came down stairs looking annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't find my shoes for the wedding!"

"Oh um, where were they last?"

"Under my bed."

"I told you not to leave things there because Hershey has been eating everything." My dad said getting some coffee.

"HERSHEY!" Spades and I both shouted as we ran around looking for her. We found her with the remains of Spade's shoes in her mouth. I started crying again and Spades joined me. After we stopped after I noticed our dad was looking at us funny.

"Here's some money, go into town and get some knew ones." He said holding money out to Spades.

"Okay." Spades said suddenly happy.

"But, I don't have time th-." I began.

"Angelica, take your sister, she needs your help and you love shopping." He said ushering us the door. We rushed to the mall and found a pair fro her to wear. Some creepy guy was trying to flirt with us at the check out but we ignored him and quickly left. _"The wedding is tomorrow, I'm not ready, will the dresses fit right?"_ I asked myself. I dropped Spades off at home and decided to get a milk shake to calm my nerves. I returned to the church with my shake to find it decked out in tulle and twinkle lights. I stood in peace looking at all the shiny things when I heard a crash. I cringed not wanting to know what happened. I walked toward the noise and found one of the center pieces had fallen out of the box that they were in. Some genius had left the box on the edge of a table and gravity proved it still existed and took its toll. I rushed to push it further on the table so that no more would shatter. I was reminded that Jack had gotten more than we needed so in that moment I was very thankful. The tables framed a small dance floor that had fichus trees lining the back wall behind the table where the wedding party was supposed to sit. I cleaned up the remnants of the shattered centerpiece and went back into the sanctuary to look more at the pretty lights. I found the music and hit play before closing my eyes and basking in the alone time and slowly swaying to the music. I snapped back to reality when my cell started ringing.

"Aah! Hello?" I asked before looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello Miss. Conlon?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeas who is this?"

"This is Kathy from Texas Lights Inc. and we were wondering if you have noticed how dull your light bulbs get over time. Whether or not you have they do and TLI would love to install new ones. We have a great deal th-"

"Ah no thank you." I said hanging up. "Stupid telemarketers." I walked around the church envisioning tomorrow and telling myself I wouldn't trip again. After a while I went back to hang out with out with Spot for a little bit. I arrived home to find him packing his stuff since he'd be moving most of it out that night.

"You need some help?"

"I'se good, but I'se been tinkin."

"Yes?"

"What if I stay in heah while you and Jack ah honeymoonin an den befoh ya come back I'll leave."

"Fine by me."

"Aight, cause Dodgah said she would visitin Blink a lot so yeah."

"What you don't want to walk in on anther sister making out?"

"Not really, I'se surprised I haven't walked in on Spades and Skit yet."

"Yeah me too."

"Course deye're a lil moh private like den you."

"You did it too."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm gonna miss you Spot."

"I'll miss you too." He said. It was a happy moment up until he threw a dirty sock in my face.

"That's' it you're going down!" I screamed jumping on him.

"Geh, I fohgot about what ya told me." He grunted as I tackled him.

"Hheeh." We wrestled around for a bit he started winning so I started tickling him.

"Angel, stop it!" he said laughing.

"Nope, it's payback time for all the times you've tickled me." I said tickling him even more. He started shrieking as I did this.

"Did you know you scream like a girl?" I asked.

"Did ya know ya do too." He said tickling me.

"Ah!" I shrieked trying to shy away from him.

"Oh no ya don't…" He started, but just then someone called my cell. I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was my mom.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hello Sweetie. Did you get everything packed?"

"Yeah, ah, I got it all packed this morning." I said as Spot continued his attack. I swatted his hand away as my mom continued to talk about wedding details that I didn't care to go over again. We hung up and Spot continued his attack. He finally let up and by that time we had both ended up on the floor and my stomach hurt from laughter. We started playing Halo again but I still died. We finally went to bed and I slept lightly tossing and turning.

I woke up the next day excited about the wedding for the first time in 8 months.

"What time is da weddin at?" Spot asked while I was in the shower.

"It's not until 7!" I yelled.

"Aight."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I fohgot."

"You forgot what time my wedding is?"

"At least I asked."

"True. We're going up there after I get out of the shower though!"

"How long will dat take?"

"About an hour."

"Aight, I'm gonna go grab a boigah, you want sumptin?"

"Uh, yeah, you know what I like."

"I don't tink dey sell Jack at a boigah joint."

"Haha cute."

"I'll see ya."

"Bye."

"Bye Angel."

Spot left and I was still in the shower when I heard the phone ring. Since it was the day of the wedding and it could have been an important call. I wrapped a towel around me and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Heya Angel."

"Hi baby."

"Oh it's actually you ansahin ya phone dis time."

"Well Spot isn't here."

"How ya doin?"

"I have water dripping down my back and shampoo running in my eyes, but other than that I'm fine."

"Ya know ya shouldn't talk on da phone while ya in da showah."

"Technically, I'm not in the shower."

"I'm glad."

"Is there something you desperately need?'"

"Ah, no I just wanted ta see how ya were."

"Good, can I call you back in a minute?"

"I suppose so."

"Thank you otherwise you'll have to put up with a sick wife."

"Aight I'll talk to ya latah Angel."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and finished my shower. I was drying my hair when Spot came back with our food. I ate it ravenously and called Jack back like I promised. I spent most of the day doing last minute touch ups on the decorations before the time came to get ready. My mom and I carried my dress into the dressing room were the other girls had already gathered and begun changing. I almost tripped on a shoe again, as soon as I stepped inside.

"Angel!" Dodger and Mouse yelled at the same time.

"Do you guys practice that?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Nope." Mouse smiled.

"Good to know."

"Angel's getting married, I think it's just starting to sink in." Spades said putting her make up on.

"It's just now starting to?"

"Yeah I mean I knew it was coming bu-"

"But now it's actually here!" my mom cried hugging me.

"Mom let him marry her before she dies!" Dodger said prying her off me.

"Yeah." I coughed.

"Where's my shoe?" Media asked looking around.

"Did anyone let Hershey in last night?"

"Oh there it is." She said picking up the one I had tripped on.

"That's twice you've done that to me!"

"Wha, oh yeah."

"Okay I need to get ready."

"Yes you do."

"Who's doing my hair?"

"Aunt Audrey." Spades answered.

"Is she here?"

"She said to get dressed and then she'd do it." My mom said taking my dress off the hanger and handing it to me.

"She needs to take off the first layer mom." Dodger smirked.

"Hold your horses." I said as she pushed it at me.

"I'm just happy one of you is finally getting married off."

'Mom I'm only 22!"

"Yeah and Spades can't married because she's too young." Dodger said.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." She told Dodger.

"Talk to Blink."

"Okay can someone help me get this thing zipped?" I asked.

"I will." My mom said pride fully.

"Hhehee." Mouse giggled.

"And what is soo funny?" I asked her.

"I still have a good few years before I have to go through this."

"Yeah."

"I beat you all." Media said.

"Only by an, almost a year."

"Heheh."

"Yeah yeah."

"Except this time you'll be walking down the aisle with my man." Dodger said.

"Yep and you'll be with mine, funny how that worked out." Media said poking me.

"It was a coincidence." I defended myself.

"Yeah uh huh."

"Jack knew Blink first."

"No wait, all well."

"Okay. Make up time."

"Ow." Mouse said.

"What?"

"I poked myself with the eye liner."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." We all got ready and my mom started taking pictures already.

"Well if she wasn't going to trip before she will now." Media said trying to rub her eye but couldn't because it would smudge the make up.

"I rebuke that." I said.

"Hehe, fine I'll trip."

"No don't trip."

"Yeah you might take Blink down with you." Dodger added.

"I'm gonna do it on purpose now just so you can watch him fall."

"You do and I'll take Mush down!"

"He's stronger than that!"

"Girls!" my mom intervened.

"Sorry." They apologized simultaneously.

"Besides if you did, I'd take both of you down." I told them.

"Okay, we won't but those sounded like a challenge right Dodg?" Media smirked.

"Don't mess up the dress." Mouse said.

"It did." Dodger said thoughtfully.

"Anyway." I said changing the subject. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Spades said. We walked out and made our way to our positions behind the door to the sanctuary. The guys were already out there and waiting. Jack looked handsome. I felt my cheeks flush.

"You ready?" Media asked.

"Yeah." I said taking a breath. The music began and Mouse put her chin up and ascended forward. A moment later Spades followed suit before giving me a thumbs up. Ace was laughing at her when it was her turn to go so she went forward trying to stifle her giggles.

"Wow." I said watching her go.

"Don't trip." Media called to Dodger as she walked forward.

"Shut up Media." She hissed.

"Are you ready?" Media asked me again. I nodded my head rapidly.

"Stop that you're knocking the veil out." One of my aunts scolded from behind me.

"It's fine." Media said before walking forward and leaving me alone.

"Here goes nothing." I said as the opening strands of Bridal March filled the air. I took a breath and put one foot before the other and smiling because I didn't trip. Cameras flashed as I made my way toward Jack._ "Don't trip don't trip, smile, ow too bright! I'm okay oh crap I can't see. Media was right, my own Mom blinded me! Okay smile, don't trip, hey I'm doing it. Oh look it's my second cousin, and my second cousin that throws dirt at me at family reunions, little brat. Okay just look at Jack, he's my future, couple more steps and pick up the skirt slightly so I don't trip but not enough to give a show. Good job I made it!" _I thought.

"Who gives this woman away?" The preacher asked.

"I am." My dad said. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and handed me off to Jack. The preacher continued with the sermon before it was time to exchange vows.

"Angelica would now like to express her vows in the form of a poem."

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

"You are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore." Jack said.

"Repeat after me. I Angelica, take you Jack Francis Kelly, to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, till death do us part." The preacher said. I repeated and as I finished I put the ring on Jack's hand. The preacher told Jack to repeat after him as well.

"I, Jack, take you Angelica Faith Conlon, to be my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, till death do us part." He said slipping the ring on my hand.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Texas and the Holy Trinity, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Jack smiled a huge grin as he bent down and kissed me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Kelly." Applause rang out throughout the sanctuary and Jack and I walked down the aisle my face beaming with joy. The wedding party met and went through the tedious process of having pictures taken. Afterwards we went to the reception where we ate and danced for hours on end. Jack and I went up on stage to sing "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera before leaving.

Jack:  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.

Angel:  
Say you love me  
every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always  
promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

Jack:  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you

Angel:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me

Jack:  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
Lt me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you  
here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you!!!!!

Again applause rang out along with a couple of catcalls. We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed to the airport. Once our plane arrived we boarded and flew to Tuscany.

Six years later, Jack and I had two children, named Isabelle Charity Kelly and Joshua Ryan Kelly who ended up being twins. Media and Mush had two sons named Gabriel Cutis Lohr and Ashton Lucas James Lohr. Spot teased them endlessly after the youngest one, because as he put it they were following a family trend by giving a child more than two names. Him and Ace were engaged and Blink and Dodger had married. David had finally mustered up the courage to ask Ellie to marry him and she had said yes. Bumlets and Mouse were promised to each other as were Spades and Skittery. Les and Dreamer were also promised to each other and the group stayed together in the good times and in the bad.

THE END


End file.
